The Darker Side of Freedom
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Two marauders happen across a witch: a witch of misfortune. Through their quick to move to find out information, and their ignorant knowledge of everything involved, they find out she knows the best/worst parts of them. Amongst damage and emotional tremors, will they be able to navigate her volatile nature to save the world from crimes not yet committed? BDSM Timeturner (1980)
1. Chapter 1

**Year: 1979**

 **Summary: Through an event of trying to gain information, two marauders happen across a witch: not just any witch, but a witch of misfortune. Through their quick to move to find out information, and their ignorant knowledge of everything involved, they stumbled upon a woman who has seen both the best and worst part of them. Amongst damage and emotional tremors, will they be able to navigate her destructive nature enough to save the wizarding world from crimes not yet committed? Or will they get lost in the dark and enjoy the occupants of it?**

 ** _Obviously a time-turner fic of sorts. This is an adult fic and tons of smut and possible triggers. I'm leaning toward a specific dynamic later, but you will have to see what. Tons of BDSM touches. Many uncomfortable moments. I genuinely am trying a different hand at this story so bear with me on it. I want to make it still engaging while being a wild ride. I hope you're intrigued!_**

Sirius Black shifted in his coat as he glanced over at the uncomfortable dark-haired wizard who fought a sneer as they approached the manor. "We shouldn't be here," the man grumbled as he wrung his hands.

"Hush, we have to do what he told us to. You want to find out some dirt, you sometimes have to go dirty," Sirius hissed as he checked his hideous disguise in the mirror.

They passed by a few white peacocks as they eyed the giant building. If they were indeed caught, it would mean certain torture and death. The Malfoys tended to keep everything quite pristine. Quite possibly they were still worried about image if Voldemort didn't win. Their home was reasonable for being a large wizarding estate, and the lands around were peppered with small muggle villages outside of their borders.

That made it easier for the Marauders as they ventured forth. They only needed a bit of hair and to weasel a distraction for the brothers they stole it from. That was the easy part. The harder part was joining this 'red' party as Malfoy's invitation called it. What on earth was a red party? Remus was hoping it didn't have anything to do with killings or torture.

What was Dumbledore thinking? Neither of them knew. The only thing he mentioned was to follow the rabbit, whatever that meant. When they asked, he gave them a cryptic shrug.

They knocked three times and waited. When the door did open, a small house elf with his mouth cursed shut offered them entry. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other with a bit of shock but resumed their journey. Where were they going? Well, if following the red glimmer, by the looks of it, down to the basement.

Both seemed grim with this. If Voldemort was there, they were in essence, screwed. They walked down the stairs and heard the soft sound of sensuous music. Sirius clenched the railing and pulled out his flask, sipping it deeply before reaching the door. Remus had repeated the same as the door creaked and revealed something they weren't entirely prepared for.

A red room. Well, the furniture was red. The walls held a darker hue of charcoal. However, it was the contents of the room that made Remus's gut churn. The smell of stale sex was evident on the air for the werewolf, and the twirling music only announced the masked strippers on platforms. Who were these girls? Lucius was standing in the center of a couple of tables and sipping a cup. He was surrounded by men also in masks, all generic and similar to their own that they stole.

"Ah, I see my cousin hasn't kept a leash on you both," Lucius purred with a giant grin. "Come on in. The drinks are cold, and the women are randy, as requested."

Sirius realized when they entered what they had walked into and had to bite back a groan. This wasn't a death eater meeting or party; it was a bloody play party for the rich and pure. He had heard of them through a few of his known playmates when he was a child. Mostly cousins who had all bore witness to their fathers sneaking off with masks and greedy grins.

They allowed handshakes and such before collapsing on a couch nearest one of the masked men. Remus smelt the distinct scent of foreign air and knew it had to be Dolohov. "Fancy you both making it. Bella didn't stop you this time?" His thick accent gave way to a hidden joke.

"Nothing a bit of distraction couldn't cure," Remus grumbled; he was playing the part of Rodolphus.

"Rabastan, look, I have a new plaything I haven't had the chance to show off. You see her there?" Lucius announced as he waved a finger toward a curvy woman wearing netting over her knickers.

Sirius frowned and glanced at the woman with scrutiny as she shyly dodged the attention of Rosier. "What's she do?" Sirius asked with the gruff tones of Rabastan.

Lucius clapped twice after setting down his glass. "Bunny, come here," he ordered, and the masked girl snapped her head in his direction.

That drew Remus's attention, and they watched her cross the room with a coy dip to her stature. She was wearing white knickers under the flashy black netting, and when she stopped in front of Lucius, her red lips pouted. "Yes, Master Malfoy?" she questioned as an outline of a blush appeared just below her disguise.

"Go on and show them why I kept you," He commanded, touching her arm.

Sirius noted how she lightly pulled away from him, but complied nonetheless, revealing a scarred mark on her arm. "I don't remember where I got it," she admitted through a breathy sigh.

Lucius leaned toward her, and his lips caressed her jaw in a possessive marking. "Don't worry, my little Bunny, we will find a use for you." He snickered and turned to the LeStranges. "I can't house my cute little toy here, Narcissa doesn't like competition. So I was debating where to house my property."

Dolohov snorted and waved. "She is too meek, Malfoy. Too fragile for my liking."

"Very useful. If I weren't married, I would keep her as a housekeeper. My house elf is useless. This sweet little charm doubles as a subservient enforcer, doesn't it, lovely?" Lucius cooed as he jingled her collar.

Remus could smell the slight revulsion coming from the girl. Whatever she was here for, it surely wasn't to make Lucius fucking Malfoy sexually stimulated. Sirius noted the posture change in his friend and uncrossed his legs. "Malfoy, bring her here. I want to see this one myself," Rabastan's voice sounded with amusement laced in it.

Lucius chuckled and smacked the witch's arse moderately. "Go play with him, and I will see if the girls are ready to perform."

The woman bobbed her head and sat down on Sirius's lap, tucking her arm around his neck. Dolohov reached over and ran his fingers over her tanned thigh with a sound of approval. "If you will play chase with me, little bunny, we could have some fun," he grumbled with greed.

"Go find your own slag, Dolohov. I get first dibs," Sirius spat sharply as he ran his fingers over her chest.

The death eater was put out, but waved him off and wandered over to where Rosier and a few others were sitting; close to the most significant platform. Remus watched as the men laughed and drank, but it seemed nothing was out of the ordinary for them. The smells were driving him near to madness as he tried to block it out.

The witch bent to Sirius's neck and nuzzled him before breathing. "I don't know who you are, but you are not a LeStrange. Don't drink the whiskey; it will remove your concealment," she whispered.

Both marauders jerked in shock at the same time before the witch turned around on Sirius's lap, running her fingers under his shirt. "How do you know," Remus asked in a low tone without looking at her.

"Because I know more than you do," she murmured before rolling her hips and releasing a very convincing moan. "I suggest you boys leave before you get caught."

Sirius saw it; on her collar was a white rabbit. Bunny. Follow the rabbit. Merlin, she came right to them. Surprisingly, her little dance on his lap wasn't doing it for him; maybe it was the surprise or even the fakeness of it. It gave him enough time to note that the Malfoy was scanning the room as he wandered again. "Come here, love. We want some answers, and I don't want it to seem unconvincing," Sirius whispered as he stood up, cupping the woman to him.

Remus followed them toward the back of the room, and they heard a few of the death eaters whistling in the distance. Only then did the lights dim a fraction and the music changed. It was just enough coverage to disguise their intent. Bunny reached over and nibbled on Remus's neck as she ground herself on Sirius's lap.

"What do you know," Sirius whispered against her skin.

The woman with wild curly hair cast her head to the ceiling and groaned with a potency that wasn't easily feigned. When her mouth returned near the werewolf's face, she huffed. "So much more than you both. You think I would be a Malfoy plaything if I didn't?" she hissed as she ran a hand between her legs, touching Sirius through his trousers.

Sirius watched the girls on stage doing illicit things to each other with riding crops and other forms of dark play. The men in the dark were waiting with eagerness, and Lucius was distracted by a redhead. When his eyes returned to Bunny, she was staring at him. "Are you captive?" Remus asked.

She nodded slowly and pointed to her collar. "I haven't a choice. Luckily, I'm not what Lucius likes to shag because of my blood, or I'd rather die," she breathed before pressing her fingers to Sirius's chest. "You can't stay, or he will kill you both. Make sure Albus knows they will be moving onto the Order's hideout next week," she whispered before kissing the disguised Black.

Sirius groaned and returned the passionate action, but he felt her slip a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Bunny, Lucius said that Rosier is requesting you at his feet," a feminine voice announced her arrival.

The marauders cleared their minds enough to note the thin redhead Lucius was entertaining was now standing near them. Bunny pulled away from Sirius and exhaled. "Can I please finish with LeStrange? Please?" the girl pouted as she bounced on his lap.

The redhead groaned while tossing her hair and tapping her heel. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I will tell him you promised another few minutes."

The curly-haired witch clapped and giggled. "Thank you, tell him I am most grateful."

Remus watched the nearly naked witch leave and exhaled. "We have to go soon. I think I'm going to be sick," he mumbled with a headshake.

Bunny leaned toward him and touched his face. "For your own safety, don't seek me out," she breathed with a nod. "I don't want you to get hurt on my account, and the order can't lose any more members."

"How do you know this?" Sirius questioned as her mouth found Remus's lips.

Their kiss was far more heated than she intended as he clasped her face and snogged her deeply. It was charged and potent, which Sirius could feel under the mystery woman. Her knickers were wet at the center, and that indeed caused a reaction. When she finally pulled away panting, his fingers yanked her toward him through the netting.

"Because I do. Now, I'm going to get up and go play pet for Rosier, and you two are going to subtly leave at the start of the next act. Thank you for giving me a bit of hope that this all isn't for nothing," she murmured before kissing Sirius again.

She soon was up and off of his lap, waving sweetly at them before skipping off across the room. The Marauders watched Bunny collapse in front of the git and clung to his leg like a little girl. Rosier leaned forward as some witch was blowing him across the couch and stroked her curls. If Lucius didn't shag her, then what was she there for? They didn't have much time to think about it. The lights grew dim and gave them the chance to leave the basement with swift action.

It was only outside the property line that Sirius was able to pull the piece of paper out of his coat. He noted it contents and shoved it away suddenly. They poofed from existence and left the red party where they met the white rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Wow, everyone! All this interest sure has surprised the heck out of me! I'm super grateful for the interest and don't worry, it will get very interesting here soon. I hope you enjoy this transitional installment before shite figuratively hits the fan.**

* * *

Remus was sitting at his desk and retracing more defined lines on his page in front of him. The charcoal covered his fingers as he dusted the swirls and curves. It was his outlet as he closed his eyes and smelt the sweet texture of her on his shirt long after they left the party. There was something that touched him about the way her eyes glinted through the mask.

It was just all a possible estimation of her features, likely underappreciated by his lack of skill. However, the witch haunted his dreams for two days. A firm hand pressed on his shoulder as the presence and smell of Sirius invaded his bubble. "That's pretty good, Moony."

"Pads, we have to save her," Remus sighed with a pout as his fingers ran over the line of her chin.

There was such pain in the stranger's eyes. Remus knew out of all things his amateur hand caught most, it was her torture. Sirius bent further toward the paper and pouted next to his friend's face. "She did have a way about her, didn't she? Why do you think she ended up as Lucius's toy?"

"I don't know, but something was rather clear; she wasn't just one of his casual playthings," Remus murmured and glanced over at the animagus.

Remus took the charcoal and placed it in the bowl before tacking the picture up next to the others he did yesterday. "Moony, why are you obsessing about her?"

"Because she smelt familiar. Something on her," Remus murmured while shaking his head.

Sirius gazed up at the different sketches and sighed. "She's a pretty little bunny, that one," he grumbled as he noted his friend's detail.

The witch's attire wasn't detailed, but her hair and lip expressions were. "What did Albus say?"

"He cleared headquarters and put everyone in the dark until he finds the spy. He confirmed what she wrote. This rabbit was a blessing," Sirius murmured as he tapped the table next to them. "Moony, where do you think he keeps her?"

Remus was staring up at the large drawing of the mystery woman pressing the side of her face next to Rosier's leg and her eyes bright. "We could find out," he offered glancing over at him.

"How?"

Sirius frowned and exhaled. "Well, we should do some digging. We have two days before you get grumbly. Let's start with the Potters."

Remus motioned agreement and reached for his coat. "Let me clean my hands, and we'll go."

000

The redhead sat across from the werewolf with an arched eyebrow. Sirius was out back with James; they were talking about the red party in a crass way. They just got back from vacationing at his parents, and Sirius always had a sharp way of explaining current events. Some so that Lily preferred Remus's approach.

Lily was running her fingers on the edge of the many sketches that Remus brought with him. "I don't know her, Remus. What happened? The short version," Lily said as she took in the woman's sad eyes.

"She delivered important news to us after saving us from getting caught at Malfoy's," Remus declared with a grimace. "Lils, she was stuck with some awful collar on. I don't understand why I can't get her off my mind."

"And Sirius?" Lily questioned with a frown.

"Just as obsessed. It's been days, we should be able to let it go."

Lily picked up one of the more finished drawings. It was romanticized without her mask as she pouted with darkened lips as she was at a lean. "She looks like she's seen so much," she paused as her finger traced the witch's eyes. "Remus, she needs help."

"I know, that's the problem. She told us not to come find her," the werewolf groaned as he scrubbed his facial hair.

Lily sat back a moment as she tapped the side of her face. "Well, you said she was intimately touching Sirius," she hemmed as a color tinted her cheeks. "I would see if you could find her scent."

Remus shrugged his shoulders and huffed. "Well, I could, but we should start with a bit of direction. I'm hoping we can pry a bit more from Albus."

"Have you tried Knockturn?" Lily murmured and squirmed in her seat. "That little pub down there might have some death eater regulars."

Remus leaned over and kissed her cheek before standing up. "I think that's a grand idea. I'm going to go nab Sirius and James before we owl Peter to meet us there," he said with a nod.

She exhaled with a small nod. "Please be careful. That's not a great place for any of you."

000

The disguises were flawless and the vendors on the street held that seal of approval. The four marauders were all quite ordinary riffraff looking wizards. They made their way to the White Wyvern with little trouble, but the pub itself declared a seperate difficulty; it was filled with strangers and menacing looking wizards.

They sat in the back of the pub, ordering from the crooked elf that walked by. Remus set a very discreet muffling charm and leaned toward them. "Alright, I will listen for anything in regards to Lucius."

Peter, contorted into a hunchbacked elderly man, frowned. "What did she do that you're so interested in a witch he had at a shag party?"

"She's just a really pretty witch," Sirius snickered with a yellow smile; he seemed more like a pirate than a wizard, but no one argued.

Sirius and James both agreed that Peter seemed distracted lately and couldn't tell him about Albus's secret mission. It was too risky and Remus hesitantly agreed before they met up with their friend. The story was simple; they snuck into a party to cause a ruckus and met the little Bunny they were chasing after.

Remus cancelled the spell and sipped his cup when the elf came back. He listened to the murmuring around the room and twitched his long bumpy nose. It smelt wrong in here. There was conversation about the war, about the troll uprising, even about Dumbledore being an enemy. The word 'mudblood' was tossed in the air and he focused on the voice.

"Just let him have her," a hissing voice announced.

"Not if she's going to serve a purpose," Lucius's sharp tone entered the pub.

"And what would that be, Malfoy? Help you avoid falling into his bad graces?" the slithering voice retorted.

Remus noted the two individuals cross the pub and settle in a booth to the right of them. "If he pushes her to predict, he could kill her from impatience. He wouldn't agree with my concealment if she wasn't breakable. He entrusted me with her and that's what I'm going to continue to do, Nott."

"She's a seer," Remus whispered as his eyes grew wide.

Sirius hunched over his cup as James drank deeply from his. "Is it Lucius?" the dog animagus asked in a low breath.

Nott's hood form waved a hand at the silver-haired man. "You do what you must, but she will need to be moved again soon. I hear Amycus was rude with her and attempted to break her innocence."

A snappy groan followed as Lucius reached for his cup; Remus watched out of the side of his view as he leaned forward like he was speaking to his table. "I told him to leave her alone. Moving her to the countryside might be a more positive experience. My father would welcome a little youthful servant. The man can't grab succulent flesh any longer but enjoys a nice view."

"What is the point in keeping her so comfortable, Malfoy? She'll get greedy the longer you let her have the space to be free of obligation," Nott insisted.

Peter tilted his head. "What are they saying?"

James waved him off as he noted Remus's frown deepen. "Quiet."

"She sucks plenty of cocks, Nott. That serves a purpose. Besides, if she happens to have a child like the prophecy she spoke of, then it could end his reign. Our Lord agrees you keep your enemy closer."

Remus's nose flared. If there was anything he hated, it was the abuse of innocents. He coughed and drank his cup, still not drawing attention if he could help it. His eyes skated the table as Lucius glanced over. "Complete ballocks about the dragon pox outbreak, shame we couldn't capitalize on it," Remus said loudly and the others at the table nodding.

It was all a farse, but it had to be a good farse to get more information.

"Do you think he'll get impatient with her?" Nott finally asked as he received Lucius's full attention again.

"Not if I can help that. She may be important, but she's still mine. He gifted her to me after she showed such fear for me in his presence. Whatever time she came from and forgotten, she knew me," Lucius chuckled with a nod.

"Well, I must get back to my mission. Let me know where she ends up so I can play with her myself. I have a few toys I want to test on her," Nott said with a wretched tease in his tone.

"Next week. I'll be sending her off to my father's in the next two days," Lucius announced. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do some shopping and look productive so the ministry doesn't grow weary," he snickered with a smirk.

The death eaters tapped each other's cups and drained them before leaving the pub. A quick catch up away from prying eyes and ears? What was the situation with this little witch? Remus drained his glass and motioned for another round from the elf walking around the bar. The marauders stayed quiet about their questions, murmuring about current events from a darker perspective. Peter seemed anxious, and Remus could smell it on the air. That created another question.

Once they were out in Diagon Alley as themselves, Sirius scowled over at Remus. "What happened?"

"They're moving her in the next two days to Abraxas, out in Yorkshire. There's something else," Remus murmured as he tugged them toward a secluded nook in the area. "She didn't just appear out of thin air, Lucius mentioned time."

"We have to talk to Albus," James whispered with a narrow gaze.

"Seems our little bunny is going to have tons of explaining to do when we catch her," Sirius mused as he scratched his chin.

Peter scratched his head with a tilt of his head. "What if Malfoy was lying? That doesn't make sense," he grumbled.

"Well, we know this much. If we don't, she's going to eventually be killed," James said with a nod.

Sirius smirked over at him while rolling his eyes. "Prongs, you can't go fantasizing about this witch now, you're married."

James groaned and shoved him. "Don't be a tool, Pads. Lily is the only woman for me."

"Come on, let's go see if Lily can help bring a bit more logic to these plans. I don't trust Sirius after the red party," Remus said with an arched eyebrow.

The marauders started walking toward the apparition point and Sirius waved his hand. "You loved it. Nothing like girls, whips and plenty of snogging."

Remus was attempting to hide his blush as Petter stared over at him wide-eyed. "Whips, Moony?"

"And chains, Wormtail," Sirius continued with a teasing tone.

Peter hemmed and tugged his collar. "Sounds like Pads is writing stories again."

"The sad part is he isn't lying," Remus grumbled. "Move it, Padfoot. I don't want to see you making that suggestive face again," the werewolf snapped as Sirius turned around and licked his lips at Peter.

"He's right, let's go," James responded and they left Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

She hated the uniform. Her being loathed the throat clearing and the hemming the older wizard did. Even the collar made her itch as she cleaned the library. Hermione at least was away from the twins and their interest in marring her skin. Lucius enjoyed his property, to his wife's dismay. However, as the pregnant witch grew, so did her outward objection to the tarted-up witch.

"Bunny, get over here," Abraxas ordered and patted the desk in front of him.

He was a thin and sizeable browed man. His silvery hair wasn't as massive as Lucius's locks, but his face held more malice. The way his low timbered voice address Hermione made her hair stand on edge; if she was worried about Lucius, she was doubly about the older wizard, despite his ailments.

Hermione complied, and he sat her down in front of him, his lips curled to the side. "Aren't you a pretty little mudblood," he cooed as he stroked her tan thighs.

The witch just sat there in her small dress and bit back disdain. He sat back and patted his knee. "Come here, girl. I want to tell you a story."

"Yes, sir," Hermione huffed and slid over to his lap.

Abraxas groaned and stroked the woman's hair before reaching over and snagging a brush off his desk. "Once upon a time there was a stupid Gryffindor who thought it was important to stay out of muggle politics in the courts," he started and yanked at her hair roughly.

Hermione winced, and he smirked. "Malfoys had everything. Even more than the Blacks," he continued and tugged her hair again with the brush.

"Yes?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"And we could fuck whoever we liked, regardless of seeing the future," he growled, taking her chin in his bony fingers. "Girl, what did you tell him? No mudblood has power without stealing it from someone else. I should know, I'm a bloody Malfoy."

"If I had a memory of it, I would tell you," she hissed, glaring over at him.

Abraxas patted her back with a sneer. "Bend over the desk. I have a lesson for you," he hissed, wrapping his hand around her bright green collar.

Hermione didn't want to and would have preferred anything else in the world than a greasy old man touching her. However, her life was no longer peaceful. She knew she remembered it like a small clouded memory in water. Intangible and distant, but still there. The witch thanked the theory of magic that Voldemort didn't go digging after touching on her memories of torture. She convulsed and spat out a half clear memory of a child and his death.

When she was bent over the desk, she felt his fingers on her behind. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and heard the sound of approval. She won't ever be able to get away from this mess…

A crack filled the room. "Master Malfoy, Zangy needs to tell you that Master Malfoy's son is here," the squeaky voice of the elf intruded his slow invasion.

Hermione shuddered a breath of relief as his fingers ran over her bottom and he stood up behind her. "Go out in the garden. My son and I have business that you don't need to be a part of." Abraxas hissed and yanked her hair before gripping his cane on the desk.

"May I go pick apples, sir?" Hermione questioned, with a profound hope.

His face lowered next to her as he pulled her closer. "You can but only if you beg," he whispered with a sneer.

"Please?" she implored with a pout.

Abraxas released her and pointed to the floor. "Down, girl. Kiss them," he ordered.

She climbed down on the stone floor, chewing the inside of her cheek as her lips lowered to his shoes. The older Malfoy kicked her away and grinned as she landed backward, swallowing blood from biting the edge of her tongue. "Good little, mudblood."

He left her there, and she let down her guard enough to let a tear leave her eyes. Hermione hated her life. Death would be too kind for her to have at this rate. Her damaged nails ran on the stone as she tried to summon up the courage to leave the room. The woman remembered she loved books. She remembered her favorites and how much the smell of them calmed her.

Even with the lack of her memories, she remembered laughing and enjoying happiness after the confusing, violent memories she had. Her name. Her Hogwarts house. Her best friends Harry and Ron. Those were easy to recall. Last names, events, and even her own parents were missing from her mind now. Who would be so cruel to send her away from it all without even the solace of who she was before?

"Miss, can Zangy help you?" the elf asked in a whisper.

Hermione shook her head and wiped her face. "No, Zangy. I am fine, thank you."

She climbed off the floor and sighed with a nod. Stealing a book off the desk, she raced from the room swiftly, trying to hide her prized object in case she crossed the Malfoys. Her ears heard the flicker of them talking, and her feet nearly carried her at a run from the manor. Her bare feet felt so lovely in the grass as she was away from the dark structure and toward the orchard.

The witch was happy to be alone away from clawing hands and prying minds. Hermione was content to be released from the savage treatment. The apples at the ripe time of the year were a grand treat after being in her prison for so long. Days of Abraxas Malfoy grabbing at her and treating her less than human. At least the other death eaters didn't visit without proper invitation.

She had found a nice large tree the third day of her being here and stored many of her objects near it. Bending toward the loose brush, she dug and found the old box she stole from the manor, hiding her wand, a few bobbles she collected and even a few pages. Her breath left her with relief as she stroked the container and smiled; her own secret.

Pulling out her lovely wand, she waved it and smirked. "Magic," she sighed before putting it back.

A dog was barking in the distance, and Hermione jerked, hiding behind the tree. She kicked the box out of view and glanced around. The barking grew, and she scrambled up the branches and out of sight from strangers. It wasn't surprising for her that there was a dog in the country, but it usually meant that it was a wizard nearby. No muggles would come out this far due to the stories on the land.

The animal wandered in the clearing and Hermione hugged the branch firmer. It sniffed and grumbled before finding her box and barking loudly back in the direction he came from. Fucking dog… Hermione inwardly groaned and sneered at the animal sounding the alarm of her stash. A figure with a hooded coat walked around the area and audibly sniffed the air.

"Where is she, Pads?"

Lucius warned her; if anyone found out she existed, he would give her to the twins. She would rather die than live with them.

The man bent down and found her box, causing the witch even more anxiety. He riffled through her things and made an amusing sound. "Well, she definitely is smarter than the average witch," the man's calm tone filled the area.

The dog sat down and panted with his tongue lolling out. Hermione saw the man collecting her box, and she reacted out of fear. Jumping on top of him she howled, hitting his back. "Leave it alone!" she shouted, knocking the man to the ground.

Fumbling for her wand, she snagged it, backing herself toward the large tree. Her hand shook as she held out her wand and glared at the recovering man. When he glanced over at her, Hermione gasped. She recognized this man. From where?

"Who are you?" she growled, still keeping her wand out in front of her.

The stranger's green eyes turned empathetic as he noted her appearance. "Are you alright?" He inquired.

"Who are you!" she snapped.

The dog formed and now she was sure she was having a breakdown — this man she most certainly knew. "Bunny, is it?" the dusky-haired man asked.

"It's Hermione," she said with a frown. "Why do you smell familiar?" she asked.

The man with scars on his face blinked a few times. "Are you a werewolf?"

Hermione shook her head as her wand lowered a fraction. "No, I was scratched."

"Hermione, you helped us at the party," the scarred man murmured, holding his hands in front of him.

She glanced back and forth at them. "You were the LeStranges," she said, and they nodded. "You know Albus Dumbledore?"

Her wand was now at her side as the men glanced at each other. "Remus and I are in the order," the dark-haired man told her.

"What are you doing here? Abraxas will kill you," Hermione sighed as she attempted to straighten the sheer dress she was wearing.

"We wanted to save you. Come on, let's get you out of here," the man named Remus insisted.

Hermione exhaled and shook her head. "I can't go anywhere. Lucius put an enchantment on my collar. It will cause me to blister if I don't listen to his instructions. Some sort of dark enchantment I've been trying to find a counter for."

Remus scrubbed his face and looked at the man who was a dog. "Sirius, we need to find a way to get it off of her."

Hermione snagged the book from the ground and handed it to him. "I've tried, but when he caught me reading this book, he told me I was not allowed to see inside. I've been trying to read it, but the pages are blank to my eyes."

She was closer to him now, and he could see the extent of her anxiety. "If I promise to come back and help you, will you trust me?" Remus asked as he attempted to touch her cheek.

The witch jerked away from him and pinched her lips together. "If you believe you can save me without dying, then yes, I will trust you."

Sirius took a step toward her, and she lifted her wand. "Relax, love. We're friends, not foes. No one's going to touch you without your consent."

"You don't understand," she huffed with a quiver to her bottom lip. "Those rules don't apply here. If you can free me, I will be waiting."

Remus exhaled with a nod. "Okay, Hermione. Give me a week to figure out this collar. We'll meet you in the orchard next week. Can you wait that long?"

She glanced back at the manor and pouted. "I suppose I don't have a choice," she murmured.

"Are they hurting you, darlin'?" Sirius whispered, causing the woman to glance back at him.

"Yes, but I can handle it. It's not as bad as the Carrows. At least Abraxas lets me shower and read," Hermione said while looking down at the dirt.

Remus bent to her eye level. "Hermione, I promise, this will all be a bad dream when we come back."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered as she motioned agreement. "Alright, Professor."

The scarred man quirked an eyebrow as Sirius gasped with a hint of glee. "Was he a professor in your time?"

She tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It rolled off my tongue before I could stop it."

They were silent a moment before Remus kneeled down and took up her box. "Can we keep these safe for you? I would hate for you to lose your wand," he offered, and she pursed her lips.

"Then I won't have it. Lucius let me keep my wand under the condition that I wasn't going to use it. I think he feared that if I didn't have access to it, I wouldn't be able to predict more of the future," Hermione sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I can't see the future, but they all seemed quite superstitious when I told Voldemort he would die to a child born next year. He likely would have killed me if I didn't tell him in detail about one of his followers."

"Why keep it out here?" Sirius questioned.

"Abraxas told me if he saw my wand, he would give me to Fenrir, regardless of what his son wants."

Remus winced and nodded. "Let us take it. I promise you we will leave you notes here throughout the week and keep you updated. We will save you, Hermione. Then we will help you find your memories," he told her with a small empathetic expression.

Hermione shuffled on her feet and tucked her face among her hair. "You promise?"

Sirius chanced reaching out, and she didn't jerk from his fingers touching her cheek. "We promise, love."

A tear left her eye, and she glanced up at the scarred man. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Remus's brow scrunched, and his fingers stroked her hair. "Don't apologize, Hermione. Just promise you'll be fine while we fix this."

"I promise," she mumbled and wiped the tear trail away.

Remus tilted his head and sighed. "You need to go, Lucius just stepped outside. We will leave you a letter tomorrow."

Hermione pulled away from the young wizards and nodded. "Thank you," she told them before snatching up a few fallen apples and running off toward the manor.

Sirius frowned after her form as Remus mirrored him. "She's so broken, Moony."

"She's like us, Pads. We have to save her."

They collected the rest of the items in the clearing and disappeared into the orchard beyond the view of the manor. It would be work, but at least they confirmed she would be safe soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Happy New Year, friends! Well, I hope this is an excellent start to the new year. I hope you're all enjoying it and will keep interested.**

* * *

James was scratching his head at the voluminous amount of books sitting on Remus's desk. Lily was leaning over the werewolf as they read together and he scribbled different passages down he thought he might need. Since Sirius and Remus got back from outside the Malfoy estate, they've been odd. Whatever the stranger's appearance was, it was devastating for the two of them.

"Remus, this isn't going to be an easy task," Lily sighed with a pout.

The werewolf reached up and patted her shoulder. "I know, but we have no choice. She needs us, Lils."

"Yeah, and Lucius is lucky I don't still a broomstick far up his tight ass. How fucking dare him let his father touch her like that," Sirius growled and tossed the book he was reading on the floor.

"Calm down, mate," James huffed as he fixed his glasses.

"No, this is fucking ridiculous! This poor witch has been passed around like a party favor! The only thing saving her from a cock ride is her cover story. That and their leader threatened death I'm sure," Sirius shouted as he stood up. "We need to save her. The small scribble of a letter she left us was so heartbreaking. 'I missed smiling, thank you,' is not something a sweet witch should have to write," he finished as his face filled with color.

Lily cringed and pressed her chin to Remus's shoulder. "Is there any way to get rid of it, Remus?" she whispered with worry in her tone.

Remus exhaled slowly and nodded. "There is one way, but it's not going to be sound. It's horribly dangerous, and it could kill her. I'm looking to see if there's another way. Albus promised to write back to me of any knowledge he had on dark objects of the likeness."

Lily pulled away and ran her fingers over Remus's shoulder before waving at Sirius. "Come here; you need a hug around the neck," she sighed at the flustered animagus.

Sirius groaned but grabbed the redhead in a big embrace. "Lils, we are at ends with this. She's in pain, and we can't save her right now," he mumbled.

She made calming sounds and hugged him. "I know, Sirius, but getting upset won't help her. We need to take a deep breath and figure it out. I know you feel indebted to her."

"We are, she saved us from that fucking raid. I don't know how they knew," Sirius whispered and tucked his chin to her shoulder. "I just want to know why she's so important to them."

"Well, let's find out how to get her free first," James said finally with a nod.

* * *

The older man was smirking as he watched, the younger witch in the garden. Over the past week, he had found it most intriguing that she was so submissive. No pureblood and certainly his late wife were nothing of the sort. Was it the collar or her fear of worse punishment? He liked the concept of either.

Hermione's latest humiliation was being forced to dote and lavish the man old enough to be her father in loving gestures. The horrible part was that if he weren't so insulting to her, she wouldn't have objected so severely; it most certainly beat out being at the Carrows or with Lucius.

Abraxas was withered with some ailment she dared not ask about, but he did not strike at her as long as she obeyed. His fascination with her more delicate regions was distracting. Often she would face his probish ways after bathing. He found other means to torment and torture her than beatings and sucking knobs. His amusement was purely about making her beg him to stop as he tutted and scolded her for not being good.

He enjoyed having a pet. That's what she was, his little pet. The wizard would have her eat her dinner at a smaller table next to him, sit on a pillow next to his feet and even be locked up in her little room at night.

Today was no exception. He wanted her to pick flowers nude before going and cleaning up for his guests. He was having over a few pureblood friends, and he demanded her to be ready to serve them however he requested. Abraxas watched her maneuver in the garden in the cold air, finding different flowers and placing them in a basket.

"Come along, my little bunny. We must clean up," he ordered, and she gripped the basket before walking up to him. "Look at your hair. I thought I told you to straighten it," he growled, gripping the mess in his hand.

"I'm sorry, it won't go any straighter, sir," Hermione whimpered with a grimace at his force.

"Now, what do we do?" he inquired, releasing the locks.

Hermione's lips pursed and she leaned to the older man, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry, sir," she murmured.

Abraxas smirked and tugged her closer, touching her chilled chest. "I have a friend you will like tonight. He enjoys finer cuisine usually, but I promised him you were still tight," he snickered, and the witch gulped before nodding.

He released her and hemmed before gripping his cane and walking inside. "Don't worry; he isn't like a Carrow for Salazar's sake. From what I hear from a few witches, he is still quite generous if you are."

Great another party… "Of course," Hermione murmured as she followed him.

"Abraxas!" A booming voice announced as stomping was heard on the stone floor.

Hermione hid behind the older man as Evan Rosier came barreling toward them. "Ah, Rosier, why aren't you out doing the work of men?" Abraxas declared, hitting the tip of his cane on the floor.

"You cannot just decide to ignore a summon to speak if you're housing the object in question," Evan growled and tilted enough to see Hermione cowering behind him.

"I can and I will. I don't have the energy to pop in and out as easily as everyone else and refuse to leave my home," Abraxas said with a nod. Rosier reached for the naked witch and Abraxas smacked his arm with his cane. "Boy, don't mistake my illness for weakness. She's under my care and by all rights is my charge. You want to take her; you need my son's permission."

Hermione held herself closer to the older man and hid her face in her hair. Rosier was beyond livid at the reactions of his arrival. "Mark my words, Malfoy, she won't stay here."

"Get the fuck out, boy," Abraxas ordered as he waved his hand.

Rosier stomped out of the grand entrance hall, slamming the door roughly. Hermione still clutched onto the man and fought shivering. The man turned enough to take her chin between his fingers and clicked his tongue on his teeth. "Little mudblood, you're so gentle. How did you ever make it in your time?"

Hermione stared at him through her eyelashes. "May I please go bathe?"

He smirked and touched her green collar. "You're so much smarter than my son gives you credit for. You know you have so much power without wielding magic. I imagine you believe as long as you bat those pretty eyes at me that you can escape this unscathed. That's alright; I am far too old to play politics with them. Just as long as you be a good girl, I'll keep those greedy snakes away."

"And you're not a greedy snake, sir?" she asked and bit her lip; she let her tongue go away with her.

His laugh was thick before jerking her closer with a violent tug. "Snake I may be but greedy I am not. Now, on your knees, girl," he hissed, tapping her side with his cane.

Hermione hated this game. Even worse since she was cold and nude. She climbed on the ground and sat down on her calves, staring up at him. Abraxas smirked and stroked her cheek with the top of his cane. It trailed down her, and the snake head on the edge of it ran between her legs. Her eyes shut as the teeth hooked against her sensitive flesh.

"You're my charge, mudblood," he murmured, and all she could do was nod as her face contorted. "Good, now hop along, Bunny. Get clean and wait for me in my room."

Hermione waited for him to pull his tool away from her before nearly sprinting away. Abraxas grinned to himself and whistled as he enjoyed the small cringe-worthy moments for his little bunny. He would be sorry to see her leave this week to go back to his son. That thought made him hammer his cane down on the stone a bit rough as he walked toward the stairs.

* * *

The witch stirred and felt small hands on her shoulder. "Miss," a low voice breathed.

Hermione jerked and glanced over. "Zangy?"

The small house elf bobbed its head and pressed a finger to her lip. "Master doesn't need to know that Zangy is here. Someone is waiting for Miss outside to save poor Miss. Master is sending Miss back to Malfoy Manor, and Zangy doesn't want Miss hurt anymore," his delicate voice shuddered in a light breath.

"Who's here?" Hermione murmured, now wide away.

"A dog and a wizard with a long beard ask Zangy to go get Miss," Zangy whispered with a nod. "Come, Miss," he insisted and tugged at her hand.

Hermione pulled her sore body from the bed and followed the elf to the door. Zangy snapped his fingers, and they blinked into existence on the other side of it. The house elf was nearly dragging the witch down from the top floor and skipping stairs as they fled.

It was dark and menacing as they sprinted to the back door. What if they were caught? What if it was a trap? Hermione missed someone in moments like this but wasn't sure who. The odd pair got into the garden, and the house elf pointed toward the fence. It peeled apart, and Hermione saw them just beyond the border. If she crossed it, it would most certainly lead to pain. The orchards were her only safe place that bordered the barrier.

The old wizened man she recognized most certainly. He was younger than her memory served, but still the same Albus Dumbledore. Next to him was the panting black dog that turned into Sirius. Did they find out a way to remove the dark enchantment? She almost didn't care at this point. Zangy let go of Hermione's hand and walked through the line. The house elf wouldn't trip the ward, but she would.

"Ah, Zangy, have you brought our friend? She must be standing on the other side," Dumbledore's familiar timbers made Hermione sigh with relief.

"Yes, Zangy brought the poor Miss here," the house-elf responded with an enthusiastic nod.

"Hermione, I know that you aren't quite up to speed, but we are going to freeze the enchantment on the collar and remove it in the safety of a warded home. When you cross the border, I want you to stand in front of me and remain incredibly still. This will only take a swift moment," Albus declared as he pulled out his knotted wand.

Hermione inhaled deeply and shook out her limbs. "Okay," she huffed with a nod.

"Miss says she's ready," Zangy affirmed for the wizard.

"Now," Albus said with a bob of his head.

Hermione stepped forward, and several things happened all at once. Her knees grew wobbly as her mind felt like sharp objects were prying into it and her neck burned. Zangy held out his hands and tried to calm the witch from crying out, but it was Albus reaching out with his wand and tapping the collar to halt the pain.

She was sure Abraxas heard the ward breaking. Hermione's panic grew, but it was shortly lived as Zangy waved. "Zangy will miss Miss's kindness," he said with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Zangy," she responded.

Albus grabbed her arm, and she felt the unusual tug at her navel as they blurred out of sight and landed suddenly on someone's doorstep. Hermione was gasping in shock as she pulled her ragged nightgown closer to her body. The older wizard knocked on the door, and it flung open suddenly.

Hermione gasped and started to tear up. "Harry!" she cried and launched herself at the gangly wizard.

Her body shook as she sobbed and the man stood there trying to console the witch. "Miss, I think you have me confused," he murmured.

"Harry, I missed you! I was so lost!" Hermione was in near hysterics as she held him tightly.

"Prongs, are they here?" Sirius's voice entered the space, and he saw the frail witch holding onto the young Potter so tightly. "Oi, what's going on?"

Hermione stepped away from him and wiped her eyes frowning. "You're not Harry? You look so much like him… oh," she paused and covered her mouth in surprise.

Now it was James's turn to gape and blink. "Are you suggesting you knew a relative of mine."

"I don't know, I'm confused," she said shaking her head.

"Why don't we get you inside, Hermione. A change of clothes and a spot of tea," Albus offered and waved for her to enter the house fully.

Hermione glanced behind the older wizard and collected the scenery… she knew this place. "This is Godric's Hollow," she murmured, and now something serious dawned on her.

"Come along, Hermione. Remus is nearly ripped at the seams he's so worried," Sirius tried to encourage her inside.

Hermione turned back to the men standing at the door and saw Sirius holding out his hand. The witch walked forward and took it in hers out of security as they entered the house. For now, she was safe. Only for now...


	5. Chapter 5

She was in the bathtub as Lily was scrubbing the frail witch's hair. It wasn't that Hermione couldn't bathe herself, it was pressed on by the younger wizards to have her assisted. Hermione was beyond dignity at this point and only agreed to get Sirius to stop nagging her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Lily finally asked her as she reached for a pitcher to clean out the shampoo.

The curly-haired witch nodded as she watched her clean toes wiggle in the water. "Yes, I'm alright. Lily, I'm worried the collar won't come off," Hermione murmured as she pressed her chin to her knees.

"It will; we'll get there. Can I ask you something else?" Lily questioned as she touched the long set of scars on Hermione's shoulder. "Where did you get this?"

"That's from Fenrir. He tried to grab me when we were running through Hogwarts. I don't remember why," Hermione sighed and tilted her head back. "Lily, is everything going to be okay?"

The redhead poured the warm water over her hair and motioned agreement. "Yes, you'll be fine. James is a good man, and we have a spare room for you. You can stay with us as long as you want. Our house isn't easy to get to," she confirmed and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry you had to go through that whole mess, Hermione."

The witch in the tub sighed as her eyes were closed. "I don't know how it happened. I just knew I was scared when I woke up and was surrounded by them. The only thing I had on me was my wand and a broken timeturner, but it wasn't a normal looking one. When they tried to get my memories, I started gagging on air and voided my stomach. That's why none them attempted it again. He figured if I knew the future, I would eventually come to use I suppose," Hermione murmured as Lily finished up her hair.

"You recognized James as someone else?" Lily questioned.

Hermione rocked her head and huffed. "Harry. He was my best friend," the witch paused and stretched her legs out. "I think he was your son," she finished, causing Lily to jerk.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know this town. I remembered coming here with Harry," Hermione said and chewed her lip. "Lily, I don't know if we want to know what happened in my time if that's the case."

"Sirius said you called Remus professor," Lily said, trying to keep on the subject of her time.

"I did," Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't remember them, but I do."

"Both Sirius and Remus?"

Hermione motioned agreement and spoke softly. "They were different then."

Lily waited another moment as she stared at the wounded witch. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Hermione pouted as she ran her fingers over her legs. "Not really. I just really want to be safe," Hermione murmured with a heavy breath. "I won't ever be safe again," she finished with a tear falling from her eyelashes.

"You know that they may be a bit different, but Sirius and Remus are safe people too. They are good people," Lily clarified with a nod.

"Remus is a werewolf," not a question.

Lily hemmed and tilted her head. "How do you know?"

"Because I remember that much. I thought about it when they left me the first time. That's the only reason he asked me if I was one. He probably smelt it on me like I did on him," Hermione murmured as she wiped her face.

"Do you mind?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't. Lucius is scared of werewolves. Fenrir wasn't allowed inside his home unless instructed to have him there," she told the redhead.

"Would you like me to help you get out?" Lily offered.

Hermione tilted her head as if to think about the gesture. "Yes."

Lily assisted the witch in climbing out and let her dry off while she retrieved the clothing. Hermione gazed down at her worn body and pouted; she wasn't reasonably pleasant to look at with her new scars on her stomach courtesy of the Carrows. At least she thought so. When the redhead came back, she helped her put on pajamas, dry her hair and braid it back for her. The battered witch enjoyed her quiet company as they sifted through the difficulty of kindness together.

It wasn't until they got to the sitting room that Hermione noted the change in the air. Lily seemed just as nervous as she helped Hermione to the armchair. Albus was sipping a teacup, and the three younger wizards were postured with alert. "Are you feeling better, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, thank you. I appreciate you responding to my message from Dobby," Hermione murmured with a nod.

"We appreciate your warning," Albus said with a motion of agreement. "It isn't often that I receive such news from a house-elf, but he was unmatched on his determination."

"He received punishment for being out. Luckily no one found out why," Hermione responded with a sigh. "Professor, tell me what I must do?"

Albus set down his cup and gazed at the fragile witch through his spectacles. It was a motion Hermione recognized as she did with all of Dumbledore's motions. This man played an intricate part of her school life. He was around more often than not and taught her about timeturners. This man she believed she could trust above all else. "I believe if we remove the collar we might end up harming you. It isn't going to be easy to remove a dark item without it leaving something behind. I am here to offer an alternative for the time being."

"And that is?" Hermione questioned as she reached for a chocolate biscuit.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. "Albus," he murmured.

"Mr. Lupin, as objective of it as you are, I think it's rather important to cure the most urgent of matters first. If she can be controlled by a death eater, there is no telling what could happen," Albus held a stern tone as he spoke.

"Remus is a bit right, one captivity is no different than another," Sirius offered.

Lily waved them off. "Stop, he has a point; she's safe here."

"You're proposing a change of ownership," Hermione said flatly.

"Yes, Hermione. I am. If we are to be sure you are safe, we can only change the markings on the object for now until we find the proper spell to release the power over the subject. I have a few auror friends looking into the object in question discreetly. The ministry has been infiltrated since our last exchange, and I'm a bit concerned they will stop at nothing to find you."

She sat there looking at all of the wizards and tilted her head toward Lily. "What do you think?" she asked the witch.

Lily blinked in surprise and hemmed. "Well, I trust Professor Dumbledore. He has kept everyone safe from this so far."

"I just don't agree," Remus shook his head with a grimace.

"Neither do I," James finally spoke and caught a glare from Lily.

Albus cleared his throat and bent toward the witch. "Hermione, what do you feel would be most appropriate for you? I would rather not risk your life, but is, of course, your choice in the end how we handle this."

Hermione's cheeks filled with pink, and she rocked her head. "I will do this under one condition," Hermione said before gulping. "I want Remus to do it."

The werewolf nearly jumped out of his seat and huffed. "What? No, you can't ask that of me, Hermione. That's a horrible thing to ask anyone let alone a werewolf," he growled as he scrubbed his face.

James and Sirius were nearly torn at the seams as they tried to fight their smiles. "I think that's the perfect idea, love," Sirius announced with a nod.

"Merlin, you do it then, Sirius," Remus snapped, waving a hand at the grinning animagus.

Hermione tilted her head to hid her rosy cheeks. "I just was trying to make this easier," she murmured.

Dumbledore glanced between the marauders and ran a hand over his beard. "Yes, I like that concept much better than the initial plan."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Remus spat. "I'm a bloody werewolf!" he hissed with a glare. "Lily should be her caretaker as we agreed, not a bloody werewolf!"

"Which is exactly why she will be safe, Remus. Hermione told me earlier that Lucius is frightened of werewolves. Fenrir will get a single whiff of you off of her and tell him. He will be tenfold more reluctant to take her if he thinks a werewolf will come and eat his family," Lily said but cringed at the glare that Remus was giving her.

"I like the idea, mate. She knows you're trustworthy. Albus knows you won't hurt her. It's alright," James affirmed with a motion of agreement.

"Remus," Hermione started and chewed her lip. "You promised me, and I believe you. Please help me?"

Sirius caught it before anyone else; she was in near tears. Remus was flailing through his own emotions and didn't even see it. The dog animagus climbed on the floor and was bent in front of her, taking her hand into his. "Hey, don't worry, darlin'. We got you now and won't let you go. You're stuck with us."

Hermione's bottom lip jutted forward as a tear fell from her eyes. "Sirius, please. I don't want to go back," she finally confessed as her shield crumbled.

He nodded and ran his fingers over her cheek. "Okay, we got you, love. Don't worry. The last thing we'd do is let that fuck touch you again."

Hermione huffed with a nod as Remus neared them. "Hermione, we won't let anything harm you, that's a promise," He murmured, relinquishing his frustration.

She batted away the tears and glanced up at the werewolf. "I trust you. I don't remember what's that like anymore."

"So, we shall perform the magic, let her heal up, and move forward with our plans," Albus spoke after sipping his teacup. "It shall be far safer than the alternative."

Hermione closed her eyes as Sirius continued his tender consoling. "You'll never have to see him again if I can help it," the dog animagus whispered as his thumb traced her cheek.

"I miss Harry," Hermione murmured.

Remus breathed and sighed. "We'll fix this, I swear to you."

"Now, I think it's time we fix this and send her off to bed. It's been quite the busy day for our wounded new friend," Albus declared, bringing the room back to the task at hand.

Remus cringed but swallowed with a nod as he turned to the Head Master. "Alright, Albus, but I do have one condition," He said, causing the witch to shudder.

"And that will be, Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore questioned as an eyebrow arched toward the man's hairline.

"I want to take full responsibility of her care. Meaning no one from the Order can sequester her for any information until I feel she's ready."

"Good show, mate. That's most appropriate," James responded with a motion of agreement.

Albus rocked his head when he stood up. "I will agree. She is your charge now, Remus. Nothing will be done about that until her cursed restraint is absolved."

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she glanced up at the werewolf. "Thank you," she breathed.

He stroked her hair with a soft smile breaching his lips. "I made a promise, and I intend to keep it, Hermione. You're now going to be safe."

She launched herself from her seated position and into his arms. Her sobs were soft and a fragile sound in the room as he held her. "Don't worry, love. We'll get this mess sorted out," Sirius affirmed before turning to Albus. "What does he have to do?"

Hermione pulled away and glanced over at the silence, but soon detected that the wizened man pulled out the book she stole. "Just a transition of power. The spell is quite easy, which is probably why Lucius was hiding this particular book from her. Once the ownership is changed, the spell won't be able to be tampered with for a good amount of time."

"What if we can't find an answer before then?" James questioned.

Sirius scratched his head before grunting. "Then we'll just change it to one of us. She has plenty to protect her now. A wee collar won't stop us from it."

"Very good, let's fix the first dilemma. Hermione, come sit down over here near the fire. Remus will have to be able to read the inscription on the plate." Dumbledore instructed with a nod.

Hermione sat down the floor with relief as Remus and Albus were going over the book. It was the start of possibly the next best thing to her fond memories; the feeling of safety.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: Guys, I'm sorry I've neglected this story for far too long! I promise you, this isn't abandoned. Occasionally I suffer from lack of inspiration when the characters stop telling me where they want to go. I will definitely try to put a bit more fat on this story, I promise!**

* * *

She was not startled from her sleep by a bang. The creak of a metal door didn't shake her to consciousness. It was the first time that she could remember that she wasn't pulled from sleep for another horrendous day. The smell of her soiled skin was absent and she even felt the absence of straw. Hermione fluttered her eyes open to take in the surroundings of the guest room at the Potters. The last thing she remembered was Remus stroking her hair as she relaxed in bed.

When she glanced around, Hermione noted she was completely alone. It was as if she didn't know what to do. Months of her life she spent at the whims of others, she forgot what this was like- to wake up to peace. What now?

The bed felt so warm and comforting as she shifted in the sheets. It encompassed her with delicacy, another concept that was brand new to this life of hers. The maroon sheets reminded her of Hogwarts. Yes, Hogwarts… Her tanned fingers ran against them as she thought back at the jovial time. How delightful it was to fall asleep reading, or enjoy the mild chattering of the girls. Lavender, who usually struck her as annoying, was even a calming aspect.

Ginny, she missed her the most. Ginny… Wimbley? Merlin, she would give a little toe to remember something tangible. Long red hair that reminded her of fire in the sunlight. Her friend and companion on nights she spent at the Burrow. Oh, a new location? Hermione made a note to ask about it later.

Now that she didn't fear her memories and what they drudged up, she was able to sort some of the disfigurement of them. It was going to be a long road…

A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts. "Hermione, are you well?" Lily's voice sounded through the barrier.

"Yes, just waking up," Hermione grumbled as she stretched in bed.

"Well, it's half past noon, and we have lunch on the table if you're hungry. If not, I have some old school books on the bookshelf if you want to read. You come out when you're ready," Lily responded, her voice seemed a bit reluctant.

"I'll come down shortly," Hermione said as she sat up.

The attire that Lily had pulled from her own wardrobe was conservative and polite. Hermione was rather fond of the gentleness the witch showed her. She selected a soft green t-shirt and some jeans, but the pants were too heavy and loose on her, so she snagged a pair of sweats and tightened them. When she was pleased with her appearance, Hermione stepped into the restroom before heading down the staircase.

The voices were but whispers coming from the kitchen. "Is she alright, Lils? Did she sound alright to you?" Sirius asked.

"She just sounded tired, Sirius. I'm sure that's the first time she's had a good night's sleep since her capture," Lily's voice was reassuring.

"Remember, Pads; soft hands produce a better result than a twisted grip. Let her relax into this new life," Remus responded.

Hermione turned the corner and saw that they all were huddled around the circular table talking. The witch ran a hand through her curly hair and hemmed. "Good afternoon. I'm sorry if I worried you; I didn't want to climb out of bed," she announced, shifting on her bare feet.

Remus placed his hand over Sirius's arm, a clear signal to keep him in his seat. "Would you like to come have some lunch, Hermione? There's plenty here if you don't like something. Lily made it all herself," Remus said with a sincere smile.

"You do look like you could use a bit of fattening up, angel," Sirius teased with a grin.

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she chewed her bottom lip. "As long as I'm not imposing."

"You're the furthest thing from imposing, Hermione. Please, come eat. We were just talking about current events." Lily announced with a nod.

Hermione padded over and sat down next to the witch, who was filling a plate with a little of everything stretched over the table. Lily set the plate down in front of her and turned back to the wizards. "So, what did Alice say?" Lily asked them.

Sirius scrubbed his face and sighed. "Well, they caught two of them. Just hearsay at this point. Frank assured me that they know nothing of his plan, but the truth will come out."

"And how is Edgar handling life? Is he still concerned for his safety?" Lily inquired as Hermione picked at her plate.

"The Bones are safe for now," Remus responded with a nod.

"Their secret keeper is going to be threatened by a death eater," Hermione mused as she reached to dress a teacup.

The whole table stopped and blinked at her. "What?"

"He breaks their confidence when he's attacked, and they all are murdered," she said and turned her attention to them. "Susan Bones told me the story herself."

"Who's that?" Lily asked, her face stark white.

Hermione shifted her head and thought. Who was Susan Bones and how did that come out so clearly? "She was a Hufflepuff who joined Dumbledore's Army," Hermione said with wide eyes. "Oh, that was back in Hogwarts!"

"Now you're pullin' my leg, sweetheart. Dumbledore's Army?" Sirius questioned with a toothy smile.

Hermione huffed and waved her fork in the air. "Sirius Black, if I had any humor about this I would inform you," she said with a tight scowl.

"Do you know why you ended up here?" Lily asked with a slanted head.

Hermione shrugged and placed her fork down. "Honestly, Lily, whoever sent me, ruined my life," Hermione murmured.

Remus waved a finger at the insistent expression on Lily's face. "Don't concern her with that, it's unimportant. What is imperative is that we report the possibility of the Bones family being at risk."

Hermione was silent for a moment as she motioned her fork around the plate. It was all still so much to take in and absorb. Lily had continued with more unaffected subjects, and the two wizards joined, quite spirited on Sirius' part. She liked that about the animagus. His laughter and genuine happiness made his young face light up with boyish charm. The wrinkles and gaunt visions of him were replaced with this softer version.

A silver scarred hand landed on her arm, bringing her from her thoughts. "Would you like that?" Remus asked.

Hermione glanced over at him, and his viridescent eyes held a gleam of amusement. "What?" she responded as she blinked.

"Moony asked if you wanted to go to London in disguise and get some clothing," Sirius snickered with a smile.

Hermione hemmed and shook her head. "No, I would hate for anyone to spend," she paused, and Remus glared.

"Lily wouldn't offer unless she wanted to, Hermione," Remus said with a firm tone.

The redhead laughed and shook her head. "Well, in her defense, Remus, you rarely let me take care of you either."

"That's different," Remus hemmed.

Sirius snorted as he pulled out a small notepad. "You just reminded me to grab some napkins to wipe up your bullshite," he teased as his toothy smile grew.

Hermione belted out chiming laughter as she shook her head. In her current standing of life, she never thought anything would make her feel as normal as her new companions did. The werewolf held a hint of mortification as his hand pulled away from her arm. When the lithe witch settled her laughter, she touched his shoulder. "I understand completely. My parents often didn't know what to get me for my birthday aside from books. I never asked for much else."

Remus' hair caressed his brow as his cheeks bloomed. "Well, my parents felt similar. My mother loved Shakespeare."

"He is quite eloquent if you can decipher some of the spiraling contexts," Hermione responded as she dressed a teacup.

"Personally, I was never one for Shakespeare. I appreciated Austen and her interpretation of life more," Lily entered the conversation with a smile.

Hermione gasped after sipping her cup and nodded. "Yes, who doesn't adore the life and love of her novels."

"That's the one thing I missed most in Hogwarts. All those lovely novels," Lily said with a nod.

Hermione sighed with a curve to her lips. "Ron never understood the different fables Harry and I would talk about. He always questioned whether the animals were animagi in them because they talked."

Sirius slammed his hands down with a groan. "I have said that from the beginning to Moony. Finally someone with the right questions!"

"Sirius, it's muggle work," Hermione responded.

Remus stood up and groaned as he stretched. "Speaking of books. I'm going to go get a few from the alley before our trip."

Lily raised a finger and flicked her wand, causing a small pouch to drift over from the cabinet. "Here, Remus," she started.

The werewolf waved her off and shook his head. "I have some pocket money," he stated.

"Shut up and take the galleons, Moony," Sirius huffed as he handed over the bag.

Hermione glanced up at him with a quizzical expression. She had seen this expression before. It was this tint of ashamed and frustration. Where had she seen this? His face was older then, but it clung to her.

"Remus, it's okay," she murmured with a pinched brow. "But you don't hear anyone when they say that."

He bent toward her, and his eyes were narrowed as he glanced between her eyes. "You know, you're by far the oddest creature we've had in this house. Incredibly bright, but odd."

"You've told me that before," she responded with a smile. "The brightest witch of her age."

His thumb drifted to her chin, and his rough fingers caressed its underside. "I can tell. Now, why don't you spend some time with Lily while Sirius and I run errands."

She rocked her head as her eyes stayed on his gaze. It was this intimate moment she wasn't expecting to have with him. Remus held so much expression in a subtle movement of his face, and it captivated her. Had she known him well in her last time? Was he important? The trust she had for this man was quite profound.

"Earth to Moony," Sirius groaned and tapped his friend's shoulder.

Remus shuddered and lost eye contact to gaze up at his friend. "Yes, quite right; let's go."

Hermione gripped her arm in her hand as she looked down at the food on the table. She dared not look up at the marauders who were having an argument in expressions. "Tootles, love," Sirius finally spoke and kissed her hair.

"Have a good afternoon out," Hermione mumbled.

Lily smiled and waved at them. "Don't forget my ingredients, please?"

"Of course, Lils, we'll be right back," Remus spoke as he touched Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione tilted her head so she could view him from the side of her gaze. "Don't forget your books, Remus," she reminded him.

"Of course," he huffed and released her, leaving with Sirius.

Lily grinned over at the other witch and sighed. "I didn't think I would love them as much as I do. They're quite loving."

Hermione picked at her food and cleared her throat. "Lily, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Lily responded with a nod.

"Can we go shopping for clothes without them?" Hermione asked with a bright blush.

Lily blinked, and realization crept upon her face. "Oh, yes, of course. No need to be embarrassed."

Hermione tapped her fork on the plate. "Well, they're, you know, and I don't have underthings," she struggled to convey.

Lily laughed with a nod. "Yes, I understand. We'll sort all of that out after lunch. You can buy whatever you like."

"Thank you for being so nice to me, Lily. I know it's plenty to ask," Hermione murmured.

"Let me put it this way, if you saved us from an ambush, then we all owe you, Hermione. Let's go get you some nice things to wear around."

That was the harder of the conversations as for the rest of the afternoon held far more entertainment.

* * *

They had bags in hand as they were walking down the street of Godric's Hollow. Hermione was laughing at the stories that Lily was telling her about school. This witch knew how Hermione felt mostly because they were so similar. Studious, awkward and quite determined to change the world.

When they reached the house, Remus was standing outside with Sirius smoking a cigarette. Lily waved at them as they approached. "Hey, fellas, how was Diagon Alley?" she asked.

Sirius waved his hand and huffed. "Usual. Moony was in a pissy mood because I picked out some new drawing supplies for him."

Hermione tilted her head, and her blond hair fell sideways. "You draw?"

Her disguise was great- thanks to Lily. She had bright blond hair and blue eyes. That spurred a conversation about a boy who used to tease her in school. Lily found it so funny that Hermione said she punched him that she kept it like that.

Sirius nudged Remus with a bright grin. "Oh, yes, he's excellent at it. He loves to draw people if you want to sit for him sometime."

Remus shoved the animagus and groaned. "I'm not as excellent as he makes me sound."

"Well, I would love to see your work. We take talents of the arts for granted. I used to paint with watercolors as a child, but my mother told me I had better use of my time in studying."

Remus hemmed and pressed his chest up a bit. "Well, I didn't have much to do when I was a child because of, well, my condition, so I drew or read."

Hermione nodded and rocked on her feet. "I can understand that."

Lily smirked and leaned toward the marauders. "Hermione let me in on a secret. Did you know that Remus taught DADA when he was a professor? We were going over t-shirts, and one spurred a memory. She mentioned Harry learning a Patronus from him in their third year."

Remus blinked and hemmed. "I was your professor at least in your third year?" He questioned.

Sirius was puffing on his cigarette and nearly choked on the smoke. "Oh, Moony, you dog," he snickered.

"Wait, before you go on your whole weird train of thought, Sirius," Lily stopped him with a wave. "If we can deduct some information from that, we know then that I am not pregnant, so her time is over a decade away from now."

"Not pregnant that you know of," Sirius included with a bounce of his eyebrows.

"No, that's good, that means we can start adding in information on things that were in her past. Things that haven't happened. We might be able to stop this war," Remus said with a nod.

Hermione twirled some of her hair and sighed. "Hopefully. I remember… it's difficult to place, but I remember fear."

"So the war wasn't over in your time?" Sirius asked, now joining the same frame of thought.

She took Remus's hand and pulled him inside, causing Lily to follow. Sirius groaned and put out his cigarette before trailing the others. By then, Hermione was pacing the room. "So, I remember my childhood. I remember getting my Hogwarts letter, and I remember my lessons. But I am vaguely remembering growing up with this… anxiety. Memory after memory, thought after thought, knowing something, there's something I can't remember. It's like I'm suffering from a poor obliviation spell."

"And that means that it happens after I have a son," Lily added with a nod.

"Keep reminding us, Lil. We like the silver-lining," Sirius exhaled.

"I remember green, odd green like light through water," Hermione grumbled and scrubbed her forehead.

Remus approached her, and she jumped, but his hand on her shoulder relaxed the witch. "Listen, there's no rush. You're not in captivity or being forced to find answers. We'll figure it out, and I don't want you to concern yourself with forcing it."

"What Moony is saying in is wordy fashion, is we don't want you to drudge up bad memories. Let's take a breath and why don't you get out of that silly tart concealment to show us the outfits you bought," Sirius said.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed, and she cleared her throat. "I don't look tartish."

"You do, it's fake and ugly, and I don't like it. Go on, be a good girl and get changed," Sirius responded with a nod.

Hermione snatched her bags off the floor and stomped from the room. Lily was glaring, and he and he shrugged his shoulders. "What, I don't like it."

"You like anything with legs," Remus grumbled and sat down in the armchair.

"Sirius, you need to be gentle with her, she's breakable," Lily hissed.

He tossed a hand at them and snorted. "She needs to be built up, Lils. That girl has been disrespected as a woman, and the last thing I want her to do is to hide herself. We aren't even through half-time with what she's gonna go through after the abuse she suffered."

"Then you need to place more delicacy in your words," Lily snapped with a glare.

"I think what she's saying, Pads, is we need to use fragility and nurture rather than force," Remus huffed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Sirius scrunched his nose and chewed the inside his cheek. "I'm not good at that."

"You'll have to learn to be more like Remus if you expect her to remain trusting of you, Sirius," Lily voiced with a nod. "She spoke about you both frequently today. That little witch may have been through hell, but she knows she can rely on you. Don't change that."

The conversation was interrupted by a small voice clearing their throat. "Do I look normal?"

Lily and the marauders glanced at the doorway and saw the young woman standing there. Hermione was in a nice long sleeve maroon shirt and some black pants. Her hair was combed out, and for the first time, she looked… vibrant. Remus sat up in his chair and hemmed. "Those are very nice, Hermione."

Sirius grinned broadly and skipped over to her. "Well, hello, angel. You're a piece of heaven."

Hermione laughed and shoved him lightly. "Your lines do you no justice, Sirius. Now, I think I want to make dinner."

Remus almost jumped from his chair. "Let me, by all means."

She waved him off. "No, I insist, please. It's the least I could do."

"Let me help you," Remus offered.

Hermione chewed her lip and rocked her head. "Okay."

The werewolf escorted her from the room, and Lily's eyebrows were close to being in orbit. "Well," she said.

"That's the first time I've ever seen him salivate for anything but chocolate," Sirius snickered while scratching his chin. "I don't know how I feel about that."

Lily scoffed and tossed a hand at him. "Oh, Sirius, leave him be. He's just being nice."

"No, Lils, that was full on mating call right there. As awkward as our loving werewolf is, he thinks she is groovy," Sirius responded with a nod. "Well, I can't let it be all about him. Let's go pester them."

"Sirius, thank Merlin we love you," Lily groaned and patted his chest. "Let's go have some tea."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: Hey Potterheads! So sorry for the radio silence. Life has been murky and working two jobs has killed my inspiration. However, I will put in a full effort on my days of freedom to return to what I love to do- weave stories for you all! I hope you all are ready for a juicy chapter, this is going to be a good one!**

 **Also, I know I quote the movie at one point instead of the book. It was for dramatic reveal and I apologize to those affronted by my disregard. However, when you get to the part in question, I think you'll appreciate the scene as a whole!**

* * *

The room filled with smells of baked bread, roast, and vegetables. There was a wine bottle at the table, and plates were still at their resting places in front of their consumers. However, none of that matter. The only thing that remotely did was the debate taking place and the two that had started the argument in the first place.

"No, he simply states the plausibility of traveling through timelines. There is no hard evidence of that," Remus huffed before sipping his glass.

"However, the build of time is always the course of events following through to another. Time is a mote justification that it cannot be done," Hermione responded as she leaned toward him.

"The theory of magic and time is proof that one cannot just pop into prior events, no matter how old or recent events are. Time moves forward, never back," Remus replied.

This had been going on for the better part of twenty minutes, and everyone at the table was listening to the two of them argue. Sirius, despite himself, was actually entertained by someone willing to debate with the wittiest person they knew. Lily, however, seemed to be taking note of both sides, nodding and shaking her head when given points to absorb.

Hermione exhaled and picked up an empty plate. She set it in front of Remus and snagged two pieces of silverware. "This, this is past, right here," Hermione said and placed the knife on one side of the plate. "This is the future," she continued as she put the fork on the other side. "They neither touch nor do they meet because the space between them is present."

Remus scowled as she pulled out her wand and replicated the plate with the utensils on top. "This is another version of that, still obeying the laws of time," Hermione said as she set it next to the other plate. "However, if I turn it, time is still being obeyed, but they do not meet the same ends."

The werewolf waved her off and groaned. "No, no, no. That's a horrible example," Remus sighed and flicked his wand into the air.

Remus summoned a cylinder piece of light that had woven strands spiraling up. "This is time," he voiced and stroked his fingers through a few of the strands. "They all are going the same direction, but never touching, just passing each other. The laws of time are simple; one cannot jump from up here down to here, no matter the projected strand," he conveyed as she touched the different pieces of light.

Hermione was scowling and then waved her wand, turning the shape sideways and twisting the strands. Soon they made this connected mass that touched and encompassed pieces together. The witch then took one of the strands and bent it backward, not reaching its origin, but another. "That is what I'm talking about. If a timeturner can bounce you backward enough, you won't land in your original timeline, no matter how hard you try. It would be impossible and thus changing the course of time by its deformity."

Remus investigated the object closer and arched an eyebrow. "This is different," he murmured and flicked his wand at the shape, zeroing in on the strand and its manipulation. "That's plausible," he confessed with a nod.

"Thus changing the course of past and present," Hermione said with a motion of agreement- her smile curling almost smugly.

"I'm impressed," Remus murmured and sat back in his chair. "That doesn't happen often."

"Merlin, are we done with the time talk?" James groaned as he scrubbed his face.

Remus rocked his head before reaching for his glass again. "She's proven her point," the werewolf voiced before draining his glass.

"There is the theory of magical relativity and the course of alternative events," Lily murmured.

James groaned and pressed his face into the crook of her neck. "Please don't, they just stopped."

"That no event by any measure can or would be an accident in that particular time? I witnessed it," Hermione said with a nod. "We were saving Sirius from dementors, and the intervention Harry had to take was stepping out and casting the Patronus. He thought it was his father until we got to that moment," Hermione mused, and then her eyes grew.

Sirius jerked to attention with a scowl. "Dementors? Why would Dementors be after me?"

Hermione covered her mouth and shook her head. "I don't know," she muffled behind her hand.

The dusky-haired wizard inhaled profoundly and put up his hands. "Okay, everything's fine," he said as he could absorb the discomfort she was displaying.

"The more I learn," she paused and pressed her fingers over her eyes. "The more I am concerned with how I ended up here."

Sirius bent toward her as Remus gingerly touched the witch's shoulder. "Was I still devilishly handsome?" He teased while waggling his eyebrows.

"No, you looked like a homeless person," Hermione grumbled as her hand fell away.

James nearly fell out of the chair in laughter. "Homeless! Merlin!" He hollered through fits of giddy giggles.

Sirius squared off his shoulders as he sat straighter. "Don't jest, I was remarkable and gorgeous."

"Gorgeous for a mutt," Remus grumbled as his fingers chanced to twirl a lock of Hermione's hair.

Lily noted Remus's subtle actions toward the witch. She sipped her glass and watched as the damaged woman eased against his polite affection. Sirius and Remus continued to banter, James cutting in with jabs to one or the other depending on the last comment, but Hermione stayed silent with a curl to her lips. The amusement of how far her trust went was something of a curiosity, but the redhead would hold her observations until a later time.

"You should see how handsome Moony has drawn me in the past. I thought he was in love with me it was so well done," Sirius's retort brought the room into an adjacent subject.

Hermione pivoted her torso toward the werewolf in question. "You must have a delicate hand to make him look attractive," she voiced with a pressed smile.

Sirius groaned and smacked his hands down on the table as he stood up. "That's it. A pretty witch won't spur me," he grumbled and moved to leave the room.

"Oi, where are you going?" James called after him.

"To get Moony's drawings," Sirius shouted back.

Remus stiffened and nearly launched himself over the chair. His form was edging the entrance to the dining room when it jerked to a stop. "Wait," Remus hissed.

Sirius turned back with a bright grin. "Oh? Are you afraid to show off?"

"Padfoot," Remus breathed with a narrow gaze as he approached the animagus.

"I'll be right back," he snickered with a wave before leaving the hallway.

Hermione's brows were contorted in a query as James drained his wine glass. "No, they don't shag," he answered her silent question.

"Then why the resistance? Shouldn't he be proud of his work?" Hermione asked.

Lily glanced at the opening to see if Remus had followed Sirius out before answering. "Remus is a wonderful wizard. He's intelligent, humorous and quite kind, but he does lack one thing. Confidence. He doesn't believe in himself even as he takes care of others so deeply. Lycanthropy has been his burden since he was a young boy; some wounds are so deep they heal with twisted skin. His belief in himself is a deep scar," Lily finished with a semblance of a pout.

There was a memory of a man sitting on a withered sofa reading a book. The tattered blanket wrapped around his shoulders hid the bloodied spots on his shirt. His legs were stretched across the furniture but held in such a way that an ill person would cradle themselves to remain seated. Sadness wrenched through Hermione as the image cleared. Remus would continue to be pained by his illness through her time, and it was devastating to even think about.

She didn't speak as fingers touched her shoulder, causing Hermione to shudder. "Come on, let me show you what Moony does when he isn't reading," Sirius murmured.

Hermione took her glass in hand by the stem and followed the positively excitable animagus. Sirius was nearly skipping as they journeyed toward the sitting room. Hermione stopped him with a tug. "Sirius, can I ask you a quick question?" Hermione murmured.

He rocked his head. "Of course, love. As long as it isn't about time relativity."

"What do you get out of this?"

Sirius slanted his head, causing his dusky locks to shift toward his shoulder. "Get? I don't get anything. Well, aside from the satisfaction of making Moony completely embarrassed. I'm chuffed when I get to expose him a bit," he responded with a toothy smirk.

"What is he so afraid of?" Hermione breathed as Sirius took a step toward her, causing their proximity to reduce.

When he bent to her eye level, they were a hand's length apart. "Love."

It was simple, yet something that seared at Hermione's cheeks. "Love?"

"The one thing Moony and I fear most. That's why witches are kept at a pleasant distance. You wanted the truth, I'm not honest about feelings, they're disgusting, but that's the simplest way to place it. Darlin', you will have to play catch up on our dynamics in the marauders, but do yourself a favor- don't fall in love with any of us, we're damaged goods."

Hermione was about to insist on him clarifying his meaning, but the door opened in front of them. Remus was standing there, and Sirius pulled out his wand and flicked the air. "We're coming," Sirius announced as he pulled away from the collared witch.

The confusion and slight pinch to his brow seemed to say more than his words. "Let's get this over with," he sighed and motioned them to come inside.

Hermione was still feeling the whiplash of Sirius's warning. Love was never an equation that she planned on melding with her new life- she just wanted to live through it. The concept of love was difficult to swallow mostly due to the fact that in her small amount of recollection, she wasn't exposed to it. Maybe affection and adoration for her friends, quite possibly more for Harry than Ron. However, as far as love… no, she didn't recognize it any longer.

Her troubles fell off the ledge of the forefront of her mind when she absorbed the pages splayed out on the coffee table. The details of the people in them were extraordinary. The witch ducked down, and her mouth fell open as she sat on her calves while setting her glass down on the side table. Lifting up a paper, she investigated the detail of one of the sketchings of Sirius. He was shirtless, stretched out on what seemed to be grass and staring upward at the sky. It was stunning. "This is excellent," Hermione said before placing it down and reaching for another.

The next was of James and Lily. They were sitting on a sofa, but as Lily appeared to be telling a story with her mouth curled open, her husband was gazing at her with pure affection.

"That one is my favorite," Remus's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione rocked her head before glancing up at him and Sirius. "I can tell," she remarked.

Sirius wandered over to the loveseat and plopped down. "Moony is a regular Michaelangelo," he snickered with a smile as he stretched out, hooking his legs over the arm.

"Remus, these are so special," Hermione voiced as she set down the sketch.

Her hand touched a slightly rough sketch, and her mind filled in the blank portions on the page. The ragged curtains, the fallen canopy on the cot… even the wardrobe sunken sideways against the peeling wall. Hermione knew she had been there before. Words came to her like broken glass.

 _'Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently I believed to be dead!' Remus's astute tone filled the rickety dark room._

 _'Who!' Harry's voice shouted, reverberating into her memory._

 _'Peter Pettigrew!' Sirius barked._

As the unfathomable fate of luck and destiny would have it, the fireplace went off, and when the light faded, Peter Pettigrew was dusting off his coat. Hermione didn't have time to reason with her thoughts; she screamed as she jumped to her feet with a narrowed glare. Her hand clutched the sketch as she pulled her wand from her jeans and pointed it at the stubby man.

The two marauders that were in the room before Peter's arrival didn't have time to respond to her boiling motion. She cast a stunning spell with swift recourse, and the rat marauder was flung against the wall with potency. It wasn't until she was over him with her wand directed at his face that the two wizards were able to recognize the wrath she displayed.

"You liar!" Hermione growled as Peter shook off his disorientation.

"Padfoot! Moony! Who is this?" He squeaked as he held up his hands.

Sirius attempted to approach her, but she flicked her wand at him, melting the floor around his feet. Remus just held up his hands and thinned his lips. "Hermione," he murmured.

Her attention drew back to the man on the floor. "Don't even think about it!" She exclaimed as he wriggled as if to change into his animal form. "I know you're a rat," she sneered as she pressed her wand closer to him. "I also know you are a spy," Hermione hissed.

"Spy?" Peter squealed.

Remus could smell the fear radiating off his friend. It blended with the witch's anger, which held such potency. Something wasn't right. "Spy, Hermione?" Remus questioned.

"Professor, he is in league with Vol-," she stopped when Peter pushed the witch off of him.

"You're absolutely barmy," Peter spat as he climbed from the floor.

Hermione didn't reposition away from him as they stared each other down. "Wormtail, why is she so angry at you?" Sirius huffed as he yanked his shoes off, leaving them sealed to the ground.

The witch inched her wand closer to Peter's face. "Because he's the one who helps in killing Harry's parents," Hermione growled. "I remember you begging for your life when Sirius was going to kill you. I remember," Hermione was interrupted when Peter shoved her.

"Sod off, girl," he spat, losing his skittish fear.

He walked toward Remus who was still watching Hermione as the witch pivoted, her wand raised in the offense. "Hermione, love," Sirius murmured as he walked toward her. "What spurred this thought?" He was careful not to use the word memory.

Hermione waved the picture in her hand at them. "The Shrieking Shack where Remus went for the full moons in school. It was the night we first met Sirius. You were trying to kill Peter," Hermione explained.

Now, neither of them were sure they ever mentioned to her about the shack. Remus glanced at his shorter friend, who was glaring at the girl. He analyzed the person he has known since childhood before returning his view to the heated witch.

Sirius took the sketch and glanced at it before pouting slightly at her. "Darlin', breathe. I'm sure this is explainable. Peter would never turn on us; he's our friend."

Hermione did something somewhat out of character. She grabbed Sirius's cheeks and shook her head as they made eye contact. "No, Sirius. He frames you — this place in the picture. I've been there, and I know this story. He's not who you think any longer, and I don't want you hurt," she whispered with grim empathy creeping into her expression.

"You can't trust her! She's his spy! That's why Malfoy wanted you to find her at Abraxas Manor!" Peter hollered as he pushed next to them with his wand out.

Remus scowled as Sirius blocked Peter from reaching Hermione. Quite a few things through him, but one of them stuck out. "How did you know we found her there? We didn't tell you about that," Remus remarked as he walked toward the group.

Peter stiffened, but turned his face toward the werewolf. "Albus told me," he murmured.

Lies. They smell like rotten fruit in the air — thick and sickly sweet with a rancid scent that follows. The smell filled the room as Peter attempted to brush by Sirius to handle the witch in question. Hermione's rage had faded, and now the real sense of fear cluttered her adrenaline-filled body. Her fingers clutched Sirius's shirt. "He's going to try to take me back to them," she breathed, just loud enough for Sirius and Remus to hear.

"She's just trying to turn us against each other. Albus was wrong for letting her stay here," Peter announced as Sirius held up his hand for him to stop.

"Wormtail, leave her alone," James's voice filled the room.

Peter jumped and turned to the Potters standing in the doorway. "Prongs!" The rat animagus exclaimed, "I know I'm late to go with you all for the meeting," Peter declared as he paced toward them. "This insane girl is a Death Eater Spy," he finished with a nod as he glanced up at James.

"Spy? Albus saved her," Lily insisted from behind James, poking her face around his arm.

James scowled and pressed his wife farther behind him. "I think it's best if you leave, Wormtail," James announced.

"No!" Hermione shouted. She had peeled away from Sirius with her wand out. "He will go back and tell him where I am!"

"Hermione, sit down," Remus ordered with a terseness to his tone.

The woman reluctantly obeyed and wrung her fingers around her wand with a tightened expression. No one was expecting the werewolf to press his wand against the short animagus. Whatever nonverbal magic he cast, the stubby wizard fell to the floor and now was unconscious. The room was silent.

After a moment, Remus straightened his shabby jumper. "Owl Albus. Padfoot, restrain him in a chair," Remus directed.

Lily didn't ask questions; her feet were heard sprinting down the hallway. "Moony, you believe her?" James asked with a slant to his head.

"As a matter of fact, Prongs, I do," Remus responded before turning to the witch sitting on the sofa. "I believe you."

The weight of his possible disapproval lifted from her shoulders, and she eased her posture. "Thank you," she breathed.

Sirius flicked his wand at the fallen marauder and grimaced. This was going to be a longer night than anticipated.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus didn't want her to be a part of the questioning. He, in fact, didn't want her even in the same house. However, he settled for having her up in the spare room she was staying in and reading books together. She was stretched out across his thigh, her golden flecked hair pouring around his lap. Any other circumstance and he wouldn't be in her room, on her bed, and reading books.

He was nervous about being alone with her. That wasn't even close to being something he thought would cause anxiety. Studious girls loved him at Hogwarts, even despite his somewhat asexual nature in comparison to Sirius's. That was another reason he avoided being alone with her. He didn't trust himself, nor would he ever with the young woman who sparked such pleasant feelings for him.

"Remus," she asked in a soft voice.

He pulled his book away from his face so he could gaze down at her. "Yes?"

"Tell me a good story?" She inquired with large doe eyes.

So breakable. Pained by the world, Hermione doesn't remember but fragments of, and pained by the most recent past cruelties she retained. He couldn't deny her. "About what?" He responded as he set his book down.

"How about your childhood?" She questioned.

Remus chuckled and stroked her hair as his eyes traced the sterile room. "Well, my childhood was difficult. My mother was a muggle, and my father was a wizard. However, they loved each other deeply. Still do, in fact. I remember the first time I ever saw my father cast a spell. I thought about how wonderful it must be to perform magic. That was before I was attacked. He would make my mother's garden change colors for her and block out the rain so I could chase the frogs near the stream. It was quite the dream," he finished and met her eyes again.

Hermione took his scarred hand in hers. "That sounds wonderful."

"Would you like to meet them sometime? I try to visit with my mother before," he trailed off and pulled his hand from hers.

"Before the full moon?" Hermione finished, and he winced.

"Yes, before the full moon. I still go home for that," he sighed with a nod.

Hermione sat up and turned to him. "You don't need to be ashamed. That doesn't make you who you are," she said.

Remus pursed his lips and turned his face from her view. "It does. I'm not something to be proud of, Hermione. I don't want you to mistake my kindness for security or self-confidence. I don't trust myself with anything but the duty and debt I owe my marauders."

She bowed her head, and her bottom lip quivered. "Remus, I'm so sorry about earlier. I know I didn't handle the situation as suitable as I could have," she murmured.

The disgusting smell of shame filled the space they occupied. "Hermione, I'm not disappointed in you. What you did, however passionate and fierce, doesn't change the fact that you were protecting those you care about. I've had my suspicions about Peter and his absence. He disappears from the flat for days some time. Sirius suspected a witch might be the cause, but I wasn't quite convinced," Remus replied as his hand touched her cheek.

She launched herself into his arms and pressed her fragile form tightly against him. "I just couldn't bear it," Hermione whimpered as she tucked her nose near his Adam's apple.

"I know," he whispered and helped the witch into his lap.

It was as simple as breathing for him as he held her. Hermione's arms wrapped around his shoulders and her maturity wavered. This woman wasn't nearly as old as he thought. Remus theorized with Lily about her age. They assumed she was well into her twenties with how she responded and acted. However, feeling the desperation in her fingers clinging to him… he knew she was still a girl — a gentle and tender young woman who likely just graduated at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against his skin.

"What for, Hermione?" He whispered as his fingers laced within her hair.

"I want to be stronger than I am," she responded.

"Why don't you tell me a good story?" He asked as his chin pressed against her forehead.

Hermione's brow scrunched, and she choked on a giggle. "I remember one year before the Christmas holiday that Fred and George charmed the mistletoes to trap unsuspecting people under them at Hogwarts. Ron was stuck under one with Seamus for nearly half an hour before Professor McGonagall happened to cross them in a scuffle."

"What else?" Remus inquired as his fingers lingered on her back.

"I remember spending time in a dark house with house elf heads on the wall. All of us in knitted sweaters with letters on them. Harry was with Sirius, but you were in the library, reading muggle literature."

Remus didn't let the jerk of surprise externalize as she spoke. He stayed calm and let her talk.

"It was the first Christmas we all spent together that Sirius wasn't living in hiding as a dog. Molly even went there because it was the Order's hideout at the time. I still remember hiding some of my chocolate cake for you because the full moon was coming and I wanted to make sure you were eating."

"You knew I was a werewolf and yet," he stopped when she pulled from him.

Her scowl said it all. "Remus, you were the best professor we ever had in DADA," she said with a stern tone.

This beautiful moment he could bottle and drink forever. There was this acknowledgment in Hermione's expression that he had never quite seen before. "You're not afraid of me at all," he stated while blinking.

Hermione cast her head to the ceiling and let out chiming laughter. Her body slid further into his lap, and her toes were curling in her socks as she shook her head. "No, of course not. You may be a werewolf, but you are the kindest and most intelligent man I know."

He needed a distraction from the tenderness. "Molly Weasley?" He asked.

Hermione jerked and smacked her head. "Weasley! Yes, that's their names. The Burrow."

"So, if by count, you knew her son's. Gideon and Fabian told me she only has four," Remus recounted with a nod.

"Well, she's likely going to have Ronald next, he was in our year. Then Ginny would follow shortly after," Hermione corrected him.

Suddenly, their position was a hindrance for the werewolf. He wasn't used to having the fairer sex in his lap for this extensive amount of time without something else being applicable. He shifted with caution, and Hermione glanced between them. It was awkward meeting mortification for the first time between them. Hermione jumped from his lap and stood in front of the bed, her cheeks flaming.

There was no time for apologies, the door swung open, and she was yanked toward the opening. "Come with me, girl," A gruff voice growled with a thunk on the floor.

"Moody!" Remus hollered and launched off the bed after him.

"Let me go!" Hermione shouted as she tried to yank her arm from him.

"Alastor! Let her go; she's my charge!" Remus bellowed as they reached the stairs.

"Your charge she may be, but she knew operative information about a spy and didn't tell us!" Moody growled as he pulled out his wand. "Don't make me tell you again, girl."

"Alastor, kindness is a mastery we must all have. She's just a young girl," Dumbledore's voice carried from the floor below.

The older man with the pegleg released Hermione and flicked his wand toward her. "Come along," he paused and groaned. "Please."

Hermione sneered at him and straightened her shirt. "All you had to do was ask," she spat with her chin in the air.

Remus pressed his fingers over her shoulder and glowered at the Auror. "She's not a spy," he remarked before assisting the witch down the staircase.

Moody was mumbling something along the lines of silly girls and werewolf romance novels, which caused Hermione to glanced back at him descending behind them. "You realize that regardless of being a silly girl, I happen to think that brutish tendencies aren't subjective just to magical conditions," she retorted before continuing her path down the stairs.

Remus had to stifle a smile as he felt the older man smack the railing. He knew he was undeserving of her loyalty, but fancied it's continuation passed the situation with the object around her neck. There were things about this strange witch that he felt such affinity for, that he could see her being a permanent fixture in their lives.

Sirius met them at the bottom and reached for Hermione's hand. "Come here," he mumbled.

Hermione squeezed his fingers and followed the animagus as he led her to the sitting room. She could sense his sour mood long before he locked eyes with her before the door. He grounded himself and nodded before opening the barrier, revealing Albus sitting on the armchair across from Peter, who was tied to one of the kitchen chairs.

His arm was revealed, and the dark mark glared against his pale skin. The color drained from her face as she noted the Potters huddled together on the loveseat. They looked grim and worried.

"Ah, the witch in question," Albus said with a small smile.

Sirius escorted her next to Dumbledore and transfigured the ottoman into a chair. "There ya go, love," Sirius whispered and patted her shoulder as she sat down.

Peter glared at her and spat. "You traitor," he growled.

"Caldron calling the kettle black," Hermione sighed as she folded her legs together.

"I hope you enjoyed what the Carrows did to you because after he finds you, you will wish that was all," Peter snapped.

Hermione glanced over at Albus, who held up a vial. "Veritaserum," he confirmed.

Alastor hobbled over next to the other side of Albus's chair and cleared his throat. "We aren't sure what he's talking about when it comes to a prophecy," he grumbled.

"That's simple. I spewed out a prophecy I remembered from my time when he was torturing me. His death," Hermione remarked and leaned toward the stubby man. "You were there, weren't you? You saw them torture me and then send me off to Lucius's to be tortured and assaulted," Hermione said, her tone crisp and deadly.

"I wasn't a death eater then. I listened to you scream from the other room," He responded with a smirk.

Hermione shifted in her chair and glanced up at Remus who stood behind her. He nodded his head, and that was enough reassurance that this is what she was brought down from her safety. When she returned, the stubby man groaned and yanked at his bindings.

"What was your man objective in coming here tonight?" Remus asked, his tone sent a shiver down Hermione's spine at how icy it sounded.

"To retrieve the girl! If I had to kill her, then so be it, but the ambush was waiting for me at the edge of town," Peter moaned at the information spilling from his lips.

"How did you know to look here?" Hermione asked.

Peter whimpered as he tried to keep his mouth shut. "I checked the flat first. I knew they were looking for you, which is why they were going to move you from Abraxas Manor. The others tried the entire week to summon you to him, but Abraxas kept ignoring his summons," he squeezed out.

"So they knew about the red party because of you?" Remus inquired as his hand touched Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes!" Peter hissed.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she leaned toward the captured Death Eater. "Peter, were they going to attack us at the meeting tonight if I went?"

He nodded and whimpered. "It burns," he hissed, and the snake danced on his arm.

She jumped from the chair and turned to Albus. "He has to go. Take him away. His disobedience in the summons might bring them here," she said with a hint of panic.

"Hermione, we're safe here. My father cast an unplottable and masking spell on the house when we bought it. The only way to find it is if you've been here before," James insisted.

"It won't stop them, James. Please, take him away," Hermione huffed and glanced at the stubby man.

Peter squirmed and grimaced. "We were planning on waiting for me to exit the house so they could see it revealed. I took them to the outskirts of the town. It would have been easier just come to take you, but my lord didn't find revealing my position to be in his favor."

Sirius groaned and rubbed his face. "So, they're waiting for us. That means that unless we're leaving through the floo to a secured location, they'll track us."

"The flat is out of the question now," Remus sighed.

Alastor waved his wand and chair manipulated into heavy shackles around Peter. Hermione raised her hand, but Sirius waved her off before hemming. "Don't worry. They're enchanted."

"Come with me, traitor. I have a nice shoe in with the dementors," Moody declared and swished his wand.

"Leave through the back garden, it's safe to disparate from there," Lily reminded him as Alastor tugged the sniveling Death Eater with him.

"Yes, constant vigilance!" He called back and disappeared from the sitting room with Peter.

Dumbledore reached for his teacup and shifted on his chair. "Well, we must talk about our plans then."

"Plans, professor?" Hermione echoed as she glanced down at him.

"Yes, we can't very well leave you sitting in this house. It won't take long for another attempt, and next time it won't be as easily thwarted. That being said, we absolved him of his spy," He responded with a nod.

James glanced at Lily, and she nodded. "There's always your parent's house," she suggested.

He scratched his chin and huffed. "No, not there. They died from dragon pox. It's too risky."

"How about we get a place out in the country for them? Knowing Sirius, he'd love to have a place to work on his bike in peace," Lily said with a smile in Sirius's direction.

"I have a suggestion," Albus murmured as he climbed from the chair. "We have a month until the students arrive, it would be understandable if until we sort this business of safety, they remain at Hogwarts."

"Albus," Remus started.

"Now, Mr. Lupin, I believe you understand completely why I would suggest this," Dumbledore responded.

Sirius bound over and pulled Hermione under one of his arms and Remus with the other. "This is going to be excellent. We can scour the halls like we used to!"

Hermione tapped her chin with her finger. "I could catch up on some reading from the restricted section on dark magical objects."

"Professor," Remus attempted again, but Sirius covered his mouth.

"Now the only thing we'll be missing is some of those Ravenclaw girls, right, Moony?" Sirius chuckled with a grin.

Remus pried Sirius's fingers from his mouth. "Okay, alright. No more," He grumbled as he avoided Hermione's inquisitive glance.

"What about the Potters?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore waved and smiled at them. "Of course, they'll be joining us on this adventure. Godric's will be cleared of any unsavory loitering, and we will have whispers sent out about them moving to a more secure location. However, I wouldn't want them to have to wait that out in agony."

Lily clapped and approached Hermione. "I can help you with your research," she declared.

James covered his face, but the smile curled under his fingers. "My wife and her books."

Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus's cheek. "Mine too!"

Remus grunted and pushed the animagus off of him. "Knock that off, Pads."

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see Hogwarts again," Hermione sighed.

"Me either," Sirius snickered and ruffled her curly hair. "Alright, love, let's get your things packed and go."

* * *

After being escorted to the fat lady, who questioned their presence to Dumbledore, they all decided sleep was a bit more vital after the long night. The marauders likely had much to talk about, so neither of the witches argued. There was a somber feeling in the air as they waved and left for the boy's dormitory.

Lily and Hermione decided to resituate the girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. The Potter confess this was the first night of sleeping away from her husband as they transfigured some of the beds into two large doubles. It touched her that Lily was concerned with her wellbeing enough to be away from James, even if only for a night.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lily murmured without looking at Hermione.

"Mhm," Hermione sounded as she fluffed some of her pillows.

"Do you plan on staying with us after the collar is removed?" Lily inquired as she shuffled into her bed.

Hermione pulled back her sheets before answering. "I don't think I can go back. The timeturner that took me here was broken when I landed."

"Is that your backward way of saying yes?"

The younger witch glanced over at Lily and motioned agreement. "Quite right."

"Can I tell you a secret that only James knows?" Lily murmured as she turned to face the other witch on the bed nearby.

Hermione again rocked her head. "Yes, of course."

Lily bit her bottom lip and swallowed before speaking. "I'm pregnant. We found out this morning."

Hermione recollected on dinner and remembered James drinking from her glass. "That's why he was drinking your wine. You didn't want Sirius or Remus to know."

"Remus knows, he asked me to take a test last night. I thought he was paranoid, but it could be that he smelt it," Lily mumbled, and her cheeks brightened.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as her hand caressed the pillow next to her. "I didn't know what you smelt like before meeting you so I couldn't tell you."

"What's the prophecy you spoke about?"

Hermione didn't know what she was going to say before she opened her mouth. "Harry," she said, and her eyes widened.

Lily pursed her lips and nodded. "I knew you were going to say that. I was hoping it wasn't true, but we didn't live to see my son grow up in your time. We weren't in your memories."

"Is that why you suggested Hogwarts to Dumbledore before I came down? I know that was your idea," Hermione voiced.

Lily sat up and scrubbed her face before nodding. "Hermione, I'm scared. The world is dark, and this war is the worst time to be bringing another life into the world. Before Peter was even woken up to be interrogated, I suggested Hogwarts in a quiet passing to Albus. We need a plan if we are going to change things."

Hermione climbed from her bed and crawled into Lily's. "I know, but it is different this time, Lily," Hermione replied as she rubbed the witch's back.

"Why would it be different?" Lily huffed and glanced at her.

"Because I'm here. On my life, I promise you that it will be different."

"And I promise always to protect you. Even if it means from yourself," Lily sighed and took Hermione's hand. "You don't let them bully you into staying away when this collar business is over. We all need each other."

Hermione squeezed her fingers and pulled the witch down to relax in bed. "You want me to tell you stories that I remember about Harry?"

Lily held Hermione's hand as they faced each other. "Yes, I think I would like to know about my son," she sighed as a tear trickled down her cheek to the pillow.

Hermione started with the most vivid memories she had of Harry Potter. Her memories became more apparent. Even the detailing and non-essential things were easier to recall, the more she talked. It was the wee hours of the morning before Lily fell asleep with a smile cresting her lips.

The curly haired woman slipped from the bed and exhaled. It was plenty for her to absorb. The memories were near the flood gate, and she was restless. Hermione knew she wouldn't find sleep easy, so she left the dormitory and headed down to the common room. There she found the studious werewolf, reading a book.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Remus asked without looking back at her reaching the bottom stair.

"No, not a bad dream. I haven't been to bed. I was talking with Lily."

When Hermione rounded the sofa, Remus glanced up at her. "She told you the news then? James told us earlier."

"Remus, we have to protect them," Hermione said with a nod.

His lips pressed together as his brow tightened. "The prophecy wasn't about you."

Hermione shook her head.

"It's about Harry," he affirmed.

She motioned agreement.

Remus set his book aside and patted the empty space on the couch. "Sit, let's talk about easier things."

Hermione sat down, and the werewolf exhaled. "I am certain that you know I am not as interested in knowing your past as the others. I don't want to dig into your mind and find out answers before they surface. You have proven they do at the vital times."

The witch nodded and turned to him. "I pro," he stopped her by touching her lips with his fingers.

"Don't. Don't do that with me. I don't need your oaths or promises. If we are going to fight this war with you at the forefront, I don't want you to promise me anything. You are my charge, and you're in my care. I was most serious when I said I'm taking full responsibility for you. The only thing I need from you, Hermione, is that you call for me if you need my help."

She shivered under his stare, and his rough fingers were caressing her skin. Hermione nodded subtly, and Remus pulled his hand away. He handed her a book, and she smiled- he knew she was going to come down at some point.

The witch collapsed to Remus's lap and opened up to the page she was on last. He hid it well, but behind his book, away from her gaze, he was smiling. Remus stroked her tresses with one hand as he held his book with the other. In between his pattern, he would turn his page, and the rhythm soon had Hermione dozing with her book on her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke with a start. She was having a horrible dream about being underwater and then a shark coming at her. When she jerked and sat up, she nudged a body lying next to her. The witch glanced over and noted she was in her bed, but the person beside her wasn't Remus nor Lily, it was Sirius.

He had not stirred from her rigid movements. This gave Hermione the time to examine him for the first time. The marauder that she barely knew, but somehow he made more sense now than the fragmented memories she had of him. Sirius was splayed out in bed, sheets tucked around his stomach, revealing his chest and the curly dark tuffs of hair blending with his tattoos.

Fingertips moved on their own accord as she touched his chest, tracing the markings. The time was not in the forefront of her mind, at least until his hand pressed over hers. Without opening his eyes, he hummed and stopped her exploration. "The grey wolf- Amalgamation," He grumbled as her fingers pressed against the large tattoo.

"Alchemy," Hermione mused.

"Would you like to get a tattoo? I have an excellent spell for them. The old alchemist I used to fence for taught me," Sirius grumbled as he released her fingers.

Hermione trailed her fingers over his chest. "No, I don't think so. Where did Remus go? I thought he stayed with me last night."

Sirius tugged Hermione to the bed and scooped her up while groaning. "He went for a run. His restlessness is high this month. We rescued you only two days after the full moon. He's always been a bit high voltage after, but usually that's solved with a good romp," the animagus grunted as he pulled her to him.

"Remus is still concerned I'll judge him for his tendencies?" Hermione questioned as she tucked into his embrace.

Sirius sounded agreement. "Oh yes, he's worried you'll see him get wolfish and run."

"Sirius, I'm not scared of him. I never will be. You both saved my life, don't you understand the gravity of that?"

He pressed her to the pillows and pressed his torso over her form, staring down at her with a sleepy smile. "Angel, you've been a blessing. If you weren't so damn important, I'd shag ya until next Sunday, but I have a strict rule on not having sex with those that are my friends."

Hermione almost retorted- almost. She realized what he was doing and exhaled. "Sirius, I'm honest. Nothing either of you does will ever change my gratitude and regard for you both," Hermione said before touching his cheek.

It wasn't even a profound action that stirred the tightness in Sirius's ribcage. The calm expression melding with her genuine eyes nearly took his breath away. Hermione was truthful about her feelings. This young witch lived her feelings so freely it shook Sirius to his core. "Where did you come from?" He asked glancing between her eyes as his brow knitted.

Hermione giggled while shaking her head. "Out of this time."

Sirius's eyes faded from their intense gazing, and he smirked. "Come on, love. Let's get you in a bath and then we'll get some grub."

The witch was about to argue, but Sirius pulled from the bed and yanked her with him, carrying her like she weighed almost nothing. "Sirius Orion Black, you put me down this instant!" Hermione howled as she jostled in his grip.

The animagus set her down on the counter and turned to the tub in the bathroom. Hermione knew she could very well argue with him until her face was blue, but he wasn't going to yield. So, she pouted with her arms crossed and her lips pursed. Sirius was fiddling with the faucets and pouring different vials in the basin before he was satisfied with the water.

When he did turn to her, he barked out a stream of laughter that bounced off the walls. "You actually look your age with that type of sulking, love."

"I will have you know, I'm," she paused and tilted her head. "Nineteen."

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he scratched his chin. "Well, you're of age. At least I got one thing right. I owe Moony two galleons now."

"How old did you think I was?" Hermione huffed, still quite perturbed at his manhandling.

"Twenty-five, maybe twenty-six. Not due to your beauty, but due to your brain. Moony and you have that in common. Probably the most bloody attractive thing about him," Sirius remarked as he helped the witch off the counter.

Hermione scowled as Sirius gathered her towels and a robe off the door. "Sirius, are you two?" She left him to fill in the blanks.

"In love? No. We dated in school, but we decided it all was doomed when we couldn't build each other up any longer. Two destructive forces on the road to ruin together. It changed the dynamic of our friendship, and we are better for it now, but it was a painful growing experience then."

The witch watched him turn around before shedding her clothes. Sirius was a dunderhead, but silently respectful and that she indeed appreciated immensely. "What of it now?" Hermione asked.

Sirius tilted his head, but she couldn't see him observing the extent of her scars in the mirror. The jagged keloid flesh that roamed down her torso and marred the perfect skin she had. Those were signatures of the Carrow twins. The deep slices on her right shoulder were of a werewolf. That was a prior wound from a time she wasn't sure of living. It disturbed him to see such damage to such a bright witch.

"Remus and I will grow old and likely die together. I can only hope he finds himself a nice witch as Prongs did, but neither of us is certain that our wounds will ever heal from our childhoods," Sirius murmured as he subtly watched her reflection climb into the tub.

"And you?" Hermione's questions still came.

The animagus pivoted toward the tub and reached for the glass pitcher. It had a refillable spell, and he warmed it to the right temperature before holding her hair from her back and dousing it. "Well, I expect I'll be happy to shag countless witches and enjoy life with the remaining Marauders. It will be a life I never expected after the cruelty I have seen. A pleasant and simple life."

Hermione let out an audible sigh. "I want a simple life too," she murmured.

"Then, love, you've come to the right time. After this business with the war is over, we're moving out to the country. Someplace quiet," Sirius mumbled as he reached for the shampoo.

She glanced back at him before he lathered her hair. "Sirius, are you sincerely going to move out to the country?" Hermione questioned.

"I would like to," Sirius grumbled and touched her hair with his soapy hands.

There was a long silence between them as she enjoyed his doting. This was different than what she experienced with Lily. It was tender and gentle, almost as if he was apologizing, but for what, Hermione couldn't say. Was it possible that he couldn't delve deeper into his emotional disconnect or even the concept that life was only going to get harder? Hermione wasn't positive on the motives behind such a gentle action.

"Hermione," Sirius whispered.

She murmured a sound of question.

"Do, was, did I do something wrong in your time? Why were dementors after me? You said that Peter framed me, but how was that enough?" Sirius asked, his fingers laced through her clean hair.

"No, Sirius, you didn't do anything wrong. I thought about it plenty after last night. From what I can pull from my memories is that Peter faked his death after you confronted him about letting the dark lord know where the Potters were. You convinced them that he should be their secret keeper and not yourself."

"Why not Remus?"

Hermione pressed her lips together and glanced back at the puzzled animagus. "You thought he was a spy."

Sirius's expression suddenly grew crest-fallen. "I did? I, well, I wondered. The last mission Remus was sent on. He was gone a month longer than he should have been. Order members were attacked twice during that time," he murmured before pressing his fingers to his face.

"It's not your fault. He doesn't blame you either," Hermione interjected his turmoil.

"I love him, darlin', I should have trusted him more. Looking back at Peter mentioning those things budded these visions of a werewolf looking for a better life, but I tried desperately to hold onto the fact that Remus hasn't changed. I'm guilty of even imagining these things," Sirius groaned and shook his head.

"Sirius, we are all human," Hermione reminded him.

He pulled his hands away from his face and exhaled. "You're a good little witch. I'm so relieved that someone is here to help us avoid a life not worth living."

"Now, let me clean up so we can go to breakfast, please?" Hermione sighed with a soft smile.

Sirius bent forward and kissed her forehead gently. "You're a treasure. I'm glad we could save you from those fucks."

Hermione touched his cheek before he pulled away. "Me too, Sirius."

The animagus waved at her before ducking out of the room. Hermione sank into the water and stared up at the surface glinting in fragmented glimmers like wind through chimes. She wished her relief was stronger than it was. The witch still felt so alone and a longing for someone to take her anxiety from her. The next portion of this was just about surviving it. Why couldn't she get the secure feelings of Remus holding her out of her head?

* * *

James stopped and bent his body as he panted. "You, are, killing me, Moony," he huffed.

Remus pivoted and sustained his pace while staying in place. "Come on, once more around the lake," he pushed as sweat dripped down his brow.

"Why are you so high maintenance? That witch has you twisted?" James questioned as he erected his form and wiped his face with his shirt.

"I'm not twisted. She's just a girl," Remus grumbled as he slowed his pace.

"A girl who happens to know your secret and is quite fond of books," James pointed out.

Remus halted his movements, and his scowl said it all. "What of it? You know where I stand with romantic attachments," he snapped, wiping his forehead on his arm.

"You and Padfoot are absolutely tossers if you think I don't know what's going on," James growled.

Remus tossed his head and flung the wet strands of his hair off his face. "What do you mean?" His voice was stiff and accusatory.

James flailed his hands in the air. "You begged Dumbledore to save her! You, pleaded with Lily to befriend her when she arrived. Sirius hasn't once made a move or sprung a real line on her. It's like you both are avoiding the reality that you don't just want to bend her over your bed and shag her furiously," He finished before removing his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt.

The werewolf growled and ground the tip of his sneaker into the dirt. "Prongs, leave it alone. What was rule forty-seven?"

"You can't claim forty-seven when you broke rule sixty-eight," James hissed with a narrowed glare.

Remus straightened his track pants and groaned. "Sixty-eight? No Marauder will hide information from another? How did I break sixty-eight?"

"You didn't tell me my wife was pregnant!" James retorted with a sharp glare.

The werewolf dropped his anger and winced. "Prongs, that's not my business to call her out on her bodily changes."

"That may be so, but you still didn't tell me," James sighed.

"Can I ask you a real question?" Remus exhaled as they stood on the edge of the lake.

James nodded and shifted in his workout clothes. "What?"

"Albus told me that she might not change, but there is a chance that she could have a mental breakdown when her memories start surfacing. I implored for a route to help her cope, but he didn't give me one. He stated that she couldn't be helped. Do you believe that?" Remus asked.

James examined his friend with a new light. Remus's sweat was pooling at the center of his chest, and his scarred arms were lined with his pronounced veins. It wasn't being infatuated with the girl that had him restless; it was the inevitable chance that she would fall apart and he couldn't save her. "Why are you trying so hard with her, Moony? You're caring, but this is turning your insides out."

Remus ran a hand through his damp hair and puffed out a full breath. His features read guilt. "I'm sorry that I haven't said anything, but it all has been moving so fast. She just, I don't know how to describe it, but she smells like home. It's odd, and a bit unnerving. Like seeing someone through a window pane in a crowded room and knowing just what they smell like before you can enter the room. Prongs, I know it's not possible, but I feel like we've met before."

James glanced back at the castle and tilted his head. "Does Sirius know that?"

"Yes, he agrees with me. He said it was as if she knew our stories without ever being there. This invisible string tied between all of us marauders, this bond, she somehow became apart of that without us even realizing," Remus finished and scrunched his shoulders. "It's hard to explain."

"No, I understand, Moony. I may not know the extent of your agreement to the witch, but I think she'd be willing to die for us, especially my future son. We can't let that happen. Lily was very clear on that this morning."

"How do we prevent it?" Remus said with exasperation reaching his tone.

James turned back to him and grimaced. "I'll have to think on that. This is new territory for us all."

The thunderous sound of a broom overhead went by, and a broomstick landed on the ground. "Come on, Prongs! Let's go!" Sirius shouted.

James laughed and took up the broom, nodded at Remus. "We'll see you inside," he declared and took off.

Remus watched them flying over the lake with flips and corkscrews. They were dueling mid-flight, much as Remus assumed was practice. The world was full of terrors, but being attacked on a broom was another fear for the Order. Without great skill, one could fall to their death.

"I was debating on coming to find you," Remus mused as a sweet scent of lavender filled the air.

A form appeared next to him, and her darker hair shimmered with honeyed gold in the sunlight. "Well, Sirius held my attention captive after breakfast," Hermione announced. "They're good, but Harry flew better than James does. I always imagined James to be far more skilled than his son, but I'm learning that people exaggerated many things about him."

Remus nodded slowly. "That tends to happen. How did you sleep?" He inquired as she bounced on her heels.

"I kept dreaming of things that didn't make sense. Remus, can we do some research? I had a thought that kept repeating in my dreams. A snake. A snake that he kept by his side. Other than familiars, why would that be some important?"

The werewolf turned to Hermione and frowned while rubbing his jawline. "A snake? I know he doesn't have one currently. Was there more to these images?"

Hermione rocked her head but exhaled. "Does the Beedle the Bard Tales, make any logic to this? I was holding the book in one of these images."

Remus's face tightened as he thought, his fingernails scratching at the sweat stain on his shirt. "As in the children's book? Odd. There's a copy in the library."

Hermione's eyes traced him and blood pooled in her cheeks. "I didn't mean to interrupt your run," she mumbled.

He glanced down and cleared his throat. "I was done for the day anyway. My partner got stolen by a broom," he replied while pressing down the embarrassment.

"Lily offered to help," Hermione voiced as she ran her foot over the dirt, not meeting his eyes.

Remus stood straight and hemmed. "How about I change, and we meet in the library? We could check for possible answers to your dreams as well as look into some books on your enchanted object."

The pleasant smell of her was encapsulating. Remus knew he was enthralled with how calm it made him feel when she was near. Hermione had no idea the effect she created around her, that was almost certain. The witch bounced her shoulders and glanced at him with a motion of agreement. "Alright, I will see you in the library."

Remus still feeling rather exposed just nodded. "Yes, that sounds brilliant."

Hermione waved and began her walk up toward the castle. The werewolf watched and noticed something particularly odd… he felt fear as she walked away. This feeling propelled his feet into a sprint as he caught up to her. "Wait! Let me walk you," he insisted in a breathy tone.

The witch smiled and held out her hand. "Did you know that the Founders created this entire castle with the vision of teaching generations. They had that foresight because back then they weren't sure how many wizarding families were in the United Kingdoms at the time. It's in Hogwarts, A History."

Remus bit the inside of his cheek as he encompassed her hand with his own. "Yes, and they only had a handful of house-elves at the time."

Hermione beamed up at him, and they continued their journey up and into the castle. The werewolf wasn't comfortable with being so attached to someone, but it was evident she might need him in the near future.


	10. Chapter 10

The girl turned into someone else entirely as parchment and books were set in front of her. Lily felt right at home with her as they flipped through books upon books, some from the restricted section with Dumbledore's permission. Remus was back in his shabby jumper with slacks as he propped his elbows on the table and read- well, reread lines because the witches were engrossed in another topic.

"So, did you have a boyfriend back in your time?" Lily asked as she turned a page in her book.

Hermione made an inquisitive sound. "No, not that I can recall. I remember camping plenty. I remember crying, as well. Someone left, I think it was Ron. That left just Harry and me in the Forest of Dean."

Lily sighed and cupped her cheek. "I can't even fathom what you lived through, Hermione. It sounds as if the war grew horribly dark."

The curly-haired witch made another sound as she scowled at the book in front of her. "Yes, this was after the Dark Lord was brought back. Something, something I'm missing and I need to find it," Hermione huffed as she turned another page.

The memories were flowing from her at a quickened pace now, and that troubled the werewolf. He wouldn't demand anything, but he gnawed on his cheek as he read through the children's tales. Yes, she was a secret weapon as Albus had explained on the night they saved her, she owed them was his forthright opinion. It was the first time that Remus was leery of Albus Dumbledore's motives. What was he willing to sacrifice to end this war?

Hermione jolted up and pressed her finger to the page in front of her. "'Very few instances of animals being akin to wizards aside from familiars, but a Maledictus victim will devote their lives to battling their nature and remain close to their humanity.' This is it! The snake could very well be a victim of Maledictus; it would make sense due to his Parseltongue. I'm still confused as to what extent of her importance, but that answers an obvious question. She, as Maledictus victims are always female, is a sentient being."

"Which means that she could be a follower," Lily added with a nod.

Hermione shook her head as her brow knotted. "No, I don't think so. It would be known at least as whispers that he has a woman that can turn into a snake. I don't know why I felt this was important, maybe it's nothing, but I needed to know why the snake in my dreams was so precious to him."

"This is about the invisibility cloak, like James's," Remus mused as he lifted his book.

Hermione nearly fell over her chair as she jumped toward him. "The Deathly Hallows," Hermione murmured as she stared at the story. "The Deathly Hallows!" Hermione exclaimed and snatched the book from him.

Lily frowned at her as she moved to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" she questioned.

Hermione lifted the book and shook her head. "I don't know, but I have to speak to Professor Dumbledore!"

"Wait!" Remus huffed as he climbed from his chair.

Hermione waved him off with an apologetic expression. "Don't worry about me. I need to ask him a question," she responded and rushed from the room.

Remus slumped over the desk and picked at the opened book in front of him with a scowl. Lily was still flipping through her book but kept glancing over at the dejected werewolf. "What?" He finally grumbled.

Lily cleared her throat while keeping her eyes on her book. "Why don't you just tell her, Remus?"

"Tell her what?" He spat.

"That her rushing off like that upsets you. It doesn't take a genius to see that," she mused before looking over at him.

"Lil," Remus huffed.

"Remus John Lupin, don't you start with me," Lily responded with a harsh glare. "I need everyone to pull together for this baby, and I won't have him grow up to see his uncle act like a child."

A considerable clatter was heard in the hallway and drew the two from the library. Sirius was barking with laughter and pointing at James who was fighting against one of the suit of armor. "For Merlin's sake," Lily growled and stomped up to the Potter wrestling with the metal. "James Potter, get your arse down here now!" She screamed.

James, who was laughing, stopped dead and jumped from the suit, who shook in protest and returned to its natural state. "My flower," he started, but she pulled out her wand.

"Dammit, James, why do you always make me scream at you? Sometimes I want to pull my hair out at how much of a child you are!" She shouted, flicking her wand about.

"Lils," James tried again with a guilty expression.

"Here we are trying to save our new friend from her entrapment, and you both are acting, like, like, children!"

"In his defense, I dared him," Sirius said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Lily pivoted to Sirius and glowered. "Both of you. I expected you to be more willing to help. I'm so very disappointed," she huffed and stomped off toward the library.

Sirius perspired and shook his head at James. "We buggered up," he sighed.

Remus tilted his head and noted a distant voice- a voice he wasn't expecting. He wandered toward the Dining Hall entrance while Sirius and James were bickering about the pregnant woman's anger. The werewolf ducked his face inside the door and bit down on a gasp.

Hermione was standing in front of the black-suited form of Severus Snape. Her expression was a rough scowl as she had her arms folded over her chest. "Well, we all have friends, Severus," she voiced with her chin held high.

"Shocking to think you made friends while on your knees. I believe there's a saying that goes somewhat like, 'with friends like this,' that holds true to that," Snape hissed, and Remus could hear the smug tone of his voice.

Her posture changed and could only be described as a cat ready to pounce. Her shoulders squared, her hips turned asymmetrical, and she sneered. "Jealous that I didn't get on my knees for you, Snape? Or is my hair not red enough?"

Severus rose his hand just as Remus stepped into the hall. "Don't you fucking dare," The werewolf growled as he stomped toward the Slytherin.

Hermione smirked at Snape who seemed slightly stunned at the quick intervention of Remus. He walked up to Hermione and touched her cheek, his thumb caressing the plate of the collar. That drew the pale wizard's eyes, and they soon evolved to thin and dangerous. "Are you alright?" Remus asked gently.

The witch nodded and pressed her cheek into his palm further. "I'm fine; we were just discussing old times, weren't we, Snape?"

"Yes, recent old times," Severus hissed with a dark frown.

Remus turned to him almost dismissively. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask the same of you, Lupin, but I'm sure the forest feels just like home. Most of your kind looks for an easy object to prey on," Snape voiced with his pointed chin pointing toward the ceiling.

Hermione pressed her fingers to Remus's shoulder as he stiffened. "Why don't you run along and tell your superiors, Severus," Hermione retorted with a challenging expression.

"Yeah, run along and play with your chemistry set," Sirius's voice echoed through the hall.

Sirius skidded up next to Hermione's empty side, and his stormy eyes were piercing the Slytherin. Snape knew his odds only grew worse as James bound into the room and sneered at him, so he removed his hand from his coat. Snape bent toward the witch standing there and his upper lip curled in a snide smirk. "Just remember, you were branded a mudblood long before you came to this time," he hissed.

"Severus!" Lily yelled.

His expression contorted as he glanced toward the redhead, who was close enough to hear the insult. "Enjoy your stay, for safety is only temporary," he spat as he eyed Remus and erecting his form.

Snape was gliding from the room like a wraith as Sirius cupped his mouth. "Tottles Snivellus!"

Hermione instinctively touched Remus's face as she could still see the pain of the lingering insult. "Remus," she started.

He pulled away from her and exhaled. "I'm fine, it isn't like I don't expect those claims," He said with a curdled expression.

"He's bitter and full of regret. Hopefully, he comes around," Hermione sighed.

James snorted and rolled his eyes. "Hermione, he's a Death Eater. Why Albus even lets him apply for a position at Hogwarts, no one knows."

Hermione gazed up at the ceiling, and a tug at her heart caused her to grimace. "There's a reason for everything, James. Let's go back into the Library. Professor Dumbledore says he will be available after finishing up some paperwork."

* * *

The evening ran smoothly as they were eating in the nearly empty hall. Hermione was exceptionally quiet, and most of them knew that was a sour omen. The witch had explained that Snape had followed her from the Headmaster's Office after she walked in on his interview. After his interrogation, while they walked through the corridors, she confronted him in the Dining Hall.

Remus was frowning as he noted her refrained disposition. She ate, she answered questions, and Hermione seemed absolutely miserable. Maybe it was a reminder of what she just had to live through? Had he said something graphic to her? The werewolf didn't want to be intrusive, nor did he want her to grow uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Hermione sighed.

The group stopped, and all of their eyes moved to her form as she stood up. Remus climbed off the bench, and she waved him off. "Let me come with you," he insisted.

Hermione rocked her head and walked off toward the exit, not allowing him the chance to catch up at first. It wasn't until the witch was well down the path that he skipped up next to her. The stars were bright in the velvety dark sky, and her skin glowed under the moonlight.

"What were you like as a child?" Remus asked.

Hermione shifted her hair to the shoulder furthest from him and perspired. "I was well read. I went to school and studied hard. There was this cat that lived next door that I used to sneak bits of dinner too because he lived outside. I suppose I was pretty normal for a muggle child," she finished with a sorrow-filled smile.

"We were similar," Remus remarked.

Her eyes traced his face as they rounded a wall of the old ruins on the grounds. "I've known that a long time," she mused.

Remus rose his eyebrows and blinked; her face was barely visible in the darkness of the shade. "You have?"

Hermione laughed and rested against the barrier. "Yes, we spent quite a bit of time together when I would visit. I had an affinity for books, and you granted me the opportunity to learn and grow from someone who understood that. My memories, they are blending with moments that happen presently, and sometimes they are hard to swallow."

Remus stepped in front of her, the moonlight cresting his hair and a portion of his face. "What happened with Snape?" He asked.

Her serene expression faltered, and her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth before she spoke. "He was telling me what length Lucius was going through to find me. If I weren't brought back, he would find a way to kill me and those I love," Hermione confessed.

Remus tucked a wild curl next to her cheek and behind her ear. "I will keep you safe, alright? Nothing in this world will hurt you. I can't imagine the pain and suffering you stuff down in the recesses of your heart. The unkindness of the world won't touch you again," the werewolf whispered.

"You promise?" She breathed.

"I promise," he responded.

Before Remus could catch up to her swift movement, Hermione stood on her toes and kissed his lips. It was sudden and unprovoked but ended just as quickly with her rushing off toward the castle. Why? What was the purpose of that? Remus stood there with his fingers on his lips, trying to decipher how his promise led to such an action.

 **Later that night…**

Hermione was tossing and turning in her bed. The awful memories of running from green curses as she sprinted up the staircases. She vividly remembered tears rushing down her cheeks- everything was lost. When she reached the Headmaster's Office, the gargoyle's head was missing. Jumping over the statue, she crawled to the stairs and climbed.

Hermione shook herself awake and panted in a sweat. Lily was sitting at the table; they transfigured in the room. It was likely near the early morning, but the Potter seemed engrossed in thought.

"Lily, what are you doing out of bed?" Hermione asked while rubbing her eyes.

"You were crying in your sleep, so I decided to eat some of the cake that Remus sent you. I apologize for not waiting, but it smelt so good, I couldn't deny myself," Lily explained as she raised her fork.

Hermione scowled as she tossed the sheets from her form and crawled out of bed. When she walked over to the table, she took the note off the table. Lily was forking the last bit of the slice in her mouth as Hermione scanned the letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry if I imposed on you earlier. I don't know what came over me._

 _R-_

There was a problem with the letter. This wasn't Remus's handwriting. It was a great farce, but definitely not his. Nor would he sign with just an 'R,' no matter who he was writing. The Topper… he didn't do anything, she did.

"Lily, don't eat any more of that cake!" Hermione hissed as she threw the note to the ground.

Hermione nearly fumbled as she went for her wand and burnt the sheet of paper on the floor.

"What in Merlin are you upset about?" Lily huffed as she set down her fork.

"Lily, Remus didn't send that cake, someone else did!" Hermione hissed and pulled the witch from her chair. "Let's go to the hospital wing."

The redhead looked almost as she was going to argue, but with near instant reaction, Lily bent over and voided a black sludge. Hermione slung the woman's arm around her shoulder after she finished and dragged her from the dormitory.

"Remus!" Hermione shouted as they tripped down the stairs.

As soon as the witches reached the bottom floor, the marauders were shuffling from their stairs. When James saw Lily groaning against Hermione, the color drained from his face. He jumped the stairs, skirted in front of them and took his wife in his arms. "James, it hurts," Lily whimpered as she held her stomach.

"Hospital Wing," Sirius ordered with a nod.

Hermione followed the canine animagus behind the Potters, and he took her hand in his and squeezed. Remus was next to her when they made it out to the hall, and they all rushed the wounded witch off to the Hospital Wing… Hopefully, someone could help them.


	11. Chapter 11

**August 30th, 1979.**

It had been two weeks of the Potters being at St. Mungo's and that left a strain on those left behind. Hermione failed her friends. To add insult to injury, she now was going to be escorted by Remus and Sirius to a new safe house. The witch had no clue where else she could be safe. The students would be arriving in two days, so Hogwarts was no longer her sanctuary. Nothing on the collar in the books. Not a bit of information on anything useful about Voldemort- she's hit a wall.

Hermione was hanging her feet off the edge of the Astronomy Tower and gazing out at the setting sun over the forbidden forest. This world was complicated, and now, an overwhelming growing stirring took over her feelings. "How's Lily?" Hermione asked as steps climbed up the final few stairs.

The animagus collapsed next to her and stroked her hair. "She's alright. James is a bit beat up over losing the baby, but they're gonna get through it," Sirius sighed as he pulled her to his chest.

"And Remus?"

"We'll be going soon," He told her- clearly avoiding Remus's state.

The werewolf has avoided her for two days. Hermione could only imagine it was due to her being responsible for the loss of the baby. It was her fault. Why didn't she think it was odd that Severus came for a job interview? Why didn't occur to her that the Death Eaters would do just about anything to stop her?

"I wish I could help you," Hermione mumbled with a pout.

Sirius kissed her forehead and exhaled. "You can by staying inside. Don't come out, don't even think about checking on us. That would help us."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. "Can I do anything? Sirius, please, I feel so helpless."

The animagus nosed her hair and chuckled. "You need a mission, love? Okay, I have one for you. Poppy isn't here to help him. You seem to be pretty witty about survival, so, you wanna take care of Moony in the Hospital Wing when I bring him up?"

She pulled from him to nod firmly. "I can do that- it's the least I can do."

Sirius touched her cheek and sighed. "Darlin', what's gotten you so twisted?"

"I failed them, Sirius," Hermione whispered as her eyes dropped to her lap. "I don't want to fail you both either."

"You didn't fail her. She ate a chocolate cake thinking Remus was apologizing to you, which made no sense to her- he's just a guilty soul. You wouldn't have agreed to the apology, so she wanted to try what he had the elves sent up. Had we not been ignorant of the dangers still following us, we likely would have been more aware. Let's not put the blame on anyone, love," Sirius finished and stroked her cheek.

Hermione let a tear trickle down her cheek as she nodded. "Okay, Sirius."

"My lovely little Hermione," He murmured and brushed away the tear.

"Please don't hurt yourselves tonight," Hermione mumbled as her teary eyes met his gaze.

Sirius grinned wildly and slanted his head. "Really, as if we could manage not causing a ruckus." He finished and climbed off the floor, helping her to her feet.

"Please, Sirius," Hermione said with a mild frown.

"I promise, love. I'll take care of him."

* * *

Remus whimpered as he was summoned to the land of the living after a blurry end to his transformation. His legs felt on fire, and the sickly smell of blood was surrounding him. Cold fingers touched his shoulder, and he grunted. "How long was I out?" Remus croaked.

"Longer than usual, can you move? I'm worried about that gash on your shoulder," Sirius whispered.

The werewolf stretched and whined as his body shuddered in pain. He saw stars enter his vision and curled back into the fetal position.

"Come on, Moony, please?" Sirius breathed as he rubbed his back. "Hermione is likely pacing the floor; she's so worried."

Remus succumbed to hopelessness and covered his face. "I can't, Pads. I don't want her to see me like this," He murmured through his fingers.

"I'm going to pick you up, fuck propriety. I'm not going to let you die on this floor," Sirius growled and cautiously scooped up the werewolf.

Remus howled in pain as he felt the audible snap of his collarbone. "Sirius!" He screamed and pressed his hand to his chest.

"Hold on, Remus, just hold on," Sirius huffed.

Remus must have passed out from hitting his pain threshold in a weakened state because the next thing he could remember was the sound of glass and feet crossing swiftly on the floor.

"What did he break?" A soft voice questioned.

"I'm assuming it was his shoulder or arm," the familiar timbers of Sirius announced.

The heat from a spell reached his body, and he attempted to open his eyes. "Pads?" He squeezed out.

Sirius reached for Remus's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Moony," Sirius whispered as his free hand stroked the wounded werewolf's hair.

"He's lost quite a bit of blood and broke his clavicle," Hermione declared and then shifted from the bed.

Sirius pressed his forehead to Remus's and nuzzled his cheek. "She's going to make sure you're alright," he breathed.

Remus managed to observe the witch digging through a cabinet. She was glancing at bottles before putting them back, but he noted how she was in his ratty jumper. It looked pleasantly right on her as she stood on her toes and reached in the back of the shelving for vials. Hermione's revealed calves seemed to flex with her movements.

"Alright, it will have to do," Hermione sighed as she pivoted toward the marauders.

Hermione wandered over with half a dozen potions and pouted at the sight of the wounded werewolf. "Remus, I need you to take these, and we'll have to sling your arm for at least two days while it heals," she directed before setting down the vials.

Sirius assisted Remus in sitting up, to the werewolf's displeasure. "How bad is it, doc?" Remus groaned with a strained smile.

"Well, you could have died if we didn't get a blood replenisher in your body earlier. I healed the major wounds, but a broken collarbone is not something am going to tamper with in your wounded state," Hermione replied as she handed him the first bottle.

"Thank you, love," Sirius exhaled and met her gaze.

Remus took the potions, one at a time. Hermione then handed him some water, and he reluctantly drained the glass. Sirius changed back into a dog and jumped on the small bed with the werewolf, letting him curl up against the warm fur of his companion. Hermione spent a decent amount of time fussing over the blankets and setting aside many potions he would need later. It was well after Sirius was snoring that Remus cleared his throat.

"Hermione, you haven't slept. Why don't you relax?" He suggested.

The witch waved him off and straightened the sweater. "No, I will make sure everything is fine," she argued.

"Hermione, crawl into bed and get some sleep, that's not a request," Remus ordered with a wince.

The witch sighed and pulled up a chair next to him, altering it to be a fair amount more comfortable than it was. The cozy armchair reclined and she propped her feet on the bed next to Sirius's tail. "There, I'm relaxing," she huffed while grabbing a book off the night table.

That pleased him, and he nodded. "Alright, I'm just going to nap," he yawned.

Hermione cracked her book open and started to read, but Remus watched through his eyelashes as she soon tilted her head against the side of the chair and nodded off. That was enough for him- he soon found a more restful sleep himself.

* * *

It was well into the day before anyone stirred in the hospital wing. Sirius was first awake, noting the witch had stretched awkwardly in the chair. He jumped from the bed and formed into himself, taking the girl into his arms. She sighed and snuggled against him, causing the animagus to grimace at how gentle she was. He set her down on an empty bed and covered her with a blanket.

Remus grunted and moved his free hand over his face. "What time is it, Pads?" He whispered.

"Nearly lunch. Albus will be here soon," Sirius responded quietly.

"I'm worried about her," Remus and reached for the glass of water.

Sirius assisted the werewolf and sat down in the armchair. "Me too. Are you sure it's wise to involve them? What if it makes them a target?" Sirius murmured.

"It will be the safest place next to Hogwarts for her."

Sirius rocked his head and pouted. "I believe you."

"It's only going to be a short stay. We'll visit my parents in a couple of weeks and from there decide on the next point of action. No one but us knows that the Potters are back at home. Lily promised she'd visit with Hermione after we're settled," he paused and glanced over at the nearly snoring witch. "I feel horrible for lying to her, but it's too sensitive," Remus whispered.

Sirius exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I understand. Prongs needs time with his wife. I couldn't imagine what they're going through," he mumbled.

"They're fine, and she wasn't that far along. I wouldn't be surprised if in six months they start trying again," Remus grumbled and rolled his neck with a grimace.

"What of our girl?" Sirius questioned as he glanced back at the sleeping witch.

"Our?" Remus said with a sneer.

Sirius turned his vision back to the werewolf and grinned. "Come on, Moony. She saved your life and would do anything for you. Of course, she's ours. You take care of her, and she takes care of you."

"Still not seeing the 'our' part," Remus snickered as he snatched a potion up.

"Well, anyone who's that crazy is our people," Sirius declared with a nod.

"Touche," Remus sighed.

Sirius scratched his chin as his head tilted. "You think she's a virgin? Pretty little witch like that probably had tons of suitors in Hogwarts. I didn't really bother with that query until this morning. The way she looked at that party…" he trailed off.

Remus's cheeks filled with color as he cleared his throat. "Pads, don't."

"I'm not a virgin," Hermione growled.

Sirius jerked his vision back toward her and noted her sitting up in bed and scrubbing her eyes. "Good to know, love."

"I also don't think that's your business, Sirius Black. You're the one who said you don't shag your friends," Hermione retorted before climbing from the bed and stretching.

"Don't mind him, Hermione. He's bloody mental the day after the moon," Remus said and tossed an empty bottle at Sirius's chest.

The witch wandered over to Remus and pressed her arm to his forehead. Her arm felt so much cooler than his skin, but she seemed satisfied and pulled away. "Good, your fever broke," she noted.

Remus touched her hand with his fingers and smiled lightly. "Thank you for tending to me so diligently."

Albus Dumbledore chose this calculated time to walk into the hospital wing. "Good afternoon, seems you all have quite the eventful morning," he observed.

Hermione pulled away from Remus and tucked her hands behind her. "Good afternoon, professor," she murmured.

Sirius scratched the side of his neck. "Why don't you go get your things, love," he suggested.

The witch rocked her head and exhaled before leaving- it was quite clear that they wanted to speak without her. She still wasn't apart of the Order and vaguely recalled memories as a child of not being allowed to listen in, especially when Albus had information to give.

The wizened older man waited for the girl's footsteps to fade down the hallway before he ran a hand over his lengthy beard. "I thought we had made it clear- she's not to be exposed to this," Albus said with a stern tone.

"Albus," Remus started.

Dumbledore raised his hand with a pinched brow. "Enough, Remus. I said she wasn't allowed to be exposed to your transformations."

"But, sir, she only cared for him after," Sirius interjected.

He rocked his head. "I good and well know, Sirius. However, we agreed to you both escorting her under the condition that she would not be introduced to any reasons to focus on anything but remembering the key to beating the dark lord," Albus said while glancing over his glasses at them. "Your friends suffered a loss. This brings even more of a reason to focus on her protection until it comes to the point where she must play her part."

"This isn't about her!" Remus resounded.

Albus scratched his face as he tilted his head. "How is that?" He looked slightly amused as he asked.

"She said the prophecy is about the Potters," Sirius mumbled.

Dumbledore straightened his posture and nodded once. "Very well, make sure the Weasleys understand the reason for your stay, but not the why. It's important that she finds out on her own. Now, I have to prepare for the students' arrival, and you must catch a portkey in Hogsmeade in an hour."

"Professor," Sirius grumbled with a nod.

Remus couldn't bear to say anything and just bowed his head. The Headmaster just gestured farewell and left the Marauders to think. He waved at the witch, standing near the doorway and winked before walking down the hallway. Hermione felt confused at the disfigured imaging of the Headmaster. What was his point?


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes: I apologize for the lengthy time since my last chapter. I was pretty occupied with adulting but managed to squeeze in a nice long chapter for you. Don't worry, it's just about to get into the thick of the story (Finally!) so hold onto your brooms!**

* * *

It was a mission to get Remus out of bed and ready to take a portkey. Actually, the worst part was that Sirius had to maneuver around him before snagging up the broken fence post. When they landed, none were all that graceful, and Remus bit down on a whimper as he landed on his arm.

"Remus, are you alright?" Hermione huffed as she climbed closer.

He groaned and strained a smile as his free arm balanced him while he glanced at her. "Just landed wrong."

Sirius assisted with the werewolf and then grabbed Hermione's bag. She erected herself and shook the bits of grass and debris from her jumper while surveying the field. This was very close to the Burrow. Of course, she didn't know she was headed here until the Marauders told her before the portkey.

Hermione couldn't deny it- she was a bit worried about coming here. There was something odd about the idea of visiting the place she had fragmented memories. A decade of time in difference between when she would come and now. How weird…

They started to trek over the grassy hills waving in the breeze. The colors of the greenery only highlighted the warmth of the sun. The wind was chilled, and it announced with bold authority that Summer would be ending soon. The smells were familiar and brought forth feelings of safety and warmth of a time that was hazy in her mind.

The house appeared over the rise of one of the hills like a ship surfing on the grassy seas. Hermione couldn't quite adjust herself to the house's profound differences. It wasn't as tall as it was in her memories, nor did it look as rickety. The paint seemed fresh, and the additions weren't as lopsided. All in all, the Burrow appeared to be a far idyllic home in the country.

Sirius scratched his chin as they approached the garden in the front. "Seems like Molly and Arthur have been busy," he mused.

The front door flew open, and the youthful appearance of Molly Weasley greeted them. She, however, didn't seem at all pleased to the company in question. "Albus told Arthur you were going to be here an hour ago! What took so long?" Molly huffed as they walked toward the house.

Remus grimaced and exhaled a long breath. "Yes, we did have a bit of a time leaving the grounds. I'm not in the best condition to be jostling about."

Her eyes softened, and she offered her arm to the wounded werewolf. "Oh, dear, did you have a bad evening?"

Remus tried not to seem tight or rigid under her kindness- he just hated anyone to pity him. Hermione knew this like the back of her hand and patted his shoulder as they walked inside the house. The furniture looked so new and exotic in a cozy home. The grandfather clock she knew would be there eventually was gone.

Suddenly, there was this foreboding feeling building. If she noticed so much different about this time, then what if the Weasleys treated her with indifference. That extreme fear struck her just as Molly turned around and offered them a seat- her face must have read fright due to the woman's pout.

"Albus said that you were in quite the mess because of Lucius Malfoy. I'm sorry that you had to go through such difficulty. These boys may be a bit loud, but they're safe," she said genuinely and handed the young witch a cup for tea.

Hermione reached for the sugar, and Remus held out the cream as she dressed her cup. The animagus eyed Molly with a leery hint to his expression, but mostly discomfort. Mother figures never sat well with him, and Hermione could only imagine what edge that put him on. "Sirius, why don't you come to sit down?" she asked with a small pout to her lips.

He settled next to her on the sofa, his hand reaching around her shoulder toward the werewolf. Remus seemed immeasurably more relaxed once Sirius sat down. There was this silent concern in the air on how they would be received, but there were a few Hermione's memories that reassured her that no matter the issue, Molly and Arthur are the most genuine wizarding family she would ever know.

Molly settled in the chair; her stomach was quite apparent after she tucked the skirt of her dress. "You're with child?" Remus asked with a tilt to his head.

Molly giggled with a nod. "Yes, a boy. We were going between the names 'Arnold,' 'Alfred,' and 'Ronald.' So, we have plenty to think about still."

"I really like Ronald. It's a nice strong sounding name. Very dignified," Hermione said with a smile.

Remus tilted his head as his eyes roamed Hermione's face. "Yes, that is quite the dignified name," he replied with a nod.

Molly tapped her chin and motioned agreement. "Yes, I am fond of the name now that you mention its quality."

"So, we were thinking of just getting her settled in and enjoying some of the summer sun," Sirius suggested with the hint of a smirk under his arched eyebrow.

"I'm warning you, Sirius Black, no mischief under my roof. My sons don't need to learn bad behavior from your lot," Molly scolded with a finger pointed in his direction.

Sirius held up his hands in a submissive fashion as he pressed down a bright grin. "We promise, Mrs. Weasley," the way he purred her name caused her to bristle.

"I mean it, Sirius Black, you respect my house and my rules. This girl doesn't need to learn your bad behavior or misdeeds," the pregnant witch growled.

"Of course, Molly, we respect your home and promise to be most gentlemanly, right Sirius?" Remus retorted while glaring over at him.

The animagus waved one of his hands. "Yes, yes, yes, I'll be a good boy."

Hermione hid her smile behind her cup as the Weasley mother exhaled, rubbing her stomach. "We don't have as much room as we would like. I believe Arthur is going to build the addition this weekend."

"We wouldn't mind helping, it's the least we could do," Remus piped up while beaming at Molly.

Their conversation was interrupted by the door slamming open. Sirius hooted and jumped to his feet as twin redheaded men walked inside. The one with the rather large nose and shorter hair cried out with a broad smile as they embraced. "Sirius, ya ole dog! I'm so happy to see you're in one piece!" the stranger shouted.

Remus erected himself off the couch to greet the other man who had curly red hair and a mustache. "Good to see you, fellas," Remus murmured as they shook hands.

"Our two," One of the twins said.

"Favorite wizards," the other finished.

"What are you two doing here?" Sirius asked as finished greeting each other.

"We heard you were here and had to see. Who's the witch?" the one with the large nose asked.

Hermione was attempting to shrink into the sofa. She had never met these wizards before and now was sure with their curiosity that she had no previous contact with them. Remus examined the witch's posture, and his smile faded. He stepped toward Hermione and bent to her level. "Hermione, these are wizards from the Order, you're safe," Remus whispered as he touched Hermione's shoulder.

She mentally grabbed at her courage and rocked her head as the werewolf offered to assist in her standing. "She's quite the pretty bird, what's that around her neck?" the other twin asked Sirius in a loud whisper.

Sirius waved him off and cleared his throat. "Don't worry about it. This is Hermione; we're her escorts."

The one on the right with the nose gasped and raised a finger to the air. "The witch Lucius had captive, the one that warned us about the raid."

Molly's attention shot to the group as she climbed off the armchair. "Warned you about the raid? You said it was an Order operative."

Hermione licked her lips and bobbed her head. "Yes, he had me captive with Remus, and Sirius happened upon me in disguise. I sent Dumbledore a letter before their appearance warning about a raid and spy. He obviously wanted to make sure my information held water and sent them in to see what they could find," she finished with a nod.

The twins instantly took her hands in theirs and shook. "Real chuffed to meet you," the one with the mustache announced.

"Real chuffed, stellar work you did for us," the other agreed.

Sirius patted their shoulders as they released her hands. "This is Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They left Hogwarts the year we started."

"I'm Fabian," the one with the large nose declared.

"I'm Gideon," the remaining twin remarked.

"We're the Prewetts," they said together.

Hermione smiled at the similarities they had to their nephews. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Hermione."

"Did you go to school with these two? I imagine if you did you understand just how mental they both are," Gideon said with a bright grin.

Hermione shook her head. "No, but I knew of them before we met."

Fabian reached over and touched the collar, causing Hermione to shudder from his reach. "I was just curious to what it said," he murmured with a guilty pout.

Remus touched Hermione's arm and cleared his throat. "It's a dark enchantment we are in the process of trying to remove."

"Fabe, we've seen one like that in a Russian dark art's book, haven't we? They used to put it on their servants," Gideon voiced as his brow knitted.

"Right you are, Gid. Seems like Lucius wanted you under thumb."

"He's no longer the one attached to the object," Sirius mumbled.

Molly scooted into the group's vision and flicked a wand toward her brothers. "You boys leave her be. She's in my house, and I'll not have a lovely guest of mine uncomfortable. Look at her. She's squirming at the conversation. Come along, dear, let's make some biscuits for the children," she commanded with a sympathetic expression in Hermione's direction.

Hermione didn't argue once Remus nodded and spoke. "You go ahead, we'll put your things up in the room," he whispered near her cheek.

The young witch followed Molly but heard on the way out one of the twins speak. "So, she's fond of which of you?" The remark left blood sitting in her cheeks long after leaving the room.

* * *

Molly turned out to be just the same as she was in her memories. Kind, sweet, and fiercely commanding when need be. It was indeed the most comfortable she had been in weeks. Hermione was sitting at the table during lunchtime with the children she once knew as her peers. Bill was next to Charlie going over a magical beast coloring book, Percy had a copy of Beedle Bards Tales out, and the twins were in their chairs throwing chips at each other. It was lovely and quite the insight into how the family came to be in her memory.

Hermione was handing the twins pieces of fried fish as she picked at her own plate. "You both are quite mischievous already," Hermione whispered with a smile.

"No chips!" One of them shouted and tossed it at his brother.

"Yes, chips!" the other cried with a smile and ate the piece.

Molly tutted as she came to the table with her own plate. "Merlin knows where they got it. Their uncles are a bit wild."

Hermione glanced toward her and motioned agreement. "You have a lovely family."

"I wanted a girl this time," Molly sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

The young witch just tilted her head as her lips stretched. "I'm sure you will soon," Hermione responded.

Molly seemed amused by that comment and reached for the glass of pumpkin juice. "I have always wanted a daughter, but my luck was to bear sons. My mother had the reverse. She wanted sons, but I was an only child for years as they tried. My parents wanted a large family, but unfortunately, they weren't as lucky as I was."

Hermione handed the twins more fish and exhaled. "I was an only child. My parents didn't want a large family, they both were occupied, and it left me with quite the social gap in school."

"Are you planning on having children of your own? I can't imagine not having them," Molly sounded almost incredulous at the thought.

Hermione's cheeks filled with color as she hemmed. "Well, I'm only nineteen."

"That's the perfect time to get married! I'm sure we can help you find a decent match once this business is cleared up," Molly said with a bright smile.

Despite the oddity of the conversation, Hermione smiled. "There's no need, Mrs. Weasley. I'm in full trust of things happening for a reason after everything I've been through."

"Dear, please call me Molly. Do your parents know that you were captive?" The matriarch questioned.

Hermione just shook her head. She could choose to lie or only remain vague. She chose the latter. "My parents and I fell out of touch after," Hermione trailed off as she turned her arm and revealed the scar.

Molly gasped and climbed from her seat just to greet Hermione with a hug. "We'll take care of you, dear. You don't need to worry about anything. Arthur and I may not have much, but we have warm food and a room for you to stay in. You can remain as long as you like," she voiced as her embrace grew.

Hermione felt the weight of that statement and started to sob before she could push it down any longer. Like a rolling rapid of feelings, it all rushed forth and sunk her below the surface, enveloping Hermione in everything she lost. This mother-like figure from her memories was holding onto her as she ran through the mental hurricane that launched at that offer. So simple, yet so profoundly compelling.

The Wizards came into the kitchen at that moment, and Remus padded forward with Sirius in tow. "What's wrong, what happened?" Sirius asked as he ducked down to the sobbing witch being held by Molly.

"She's just out of sorts. Could you make her some tea?" Molly asked as she stroked Hermione's hair. "There, there, dove. We'll make sure everything is all right," Molly cooed.

Hermione settled some and Molly released her, still patting her shoulder in comfort. The younger witch reached for a napkin on the table and blew her nose, causing all the boys but Percy to laugh at the honking sound of her nose. A cup appeared in front of her, and she glanced up to see Remus had it offered with a reluctant expression. "I'm fine. I promise," Hermione sighed and accepted the tea.

"Best be careful, Hermione. Our sister will have you set up to marry one of us by the end of the night," Fabian snickered with a grin.

Sirius glared back at him and shoved the man lightly. "In your dreams, Prewett."

"Oh, does Sirius Black actually like a witch passed her knickers?" Gideon retorted with a grin.

"I'll whip you, Gid," Sirius hissed and grappled with the twin.

Hermione watched on, and the children hollered in excitement as Molly waddled over to break up the roughhousing. Remus sat down with a huge sigh and glanced over at Hermione before rolling his eyes. It was enough to cause her to burst into laughter, followed by the werewolf chuckling at her reaction. The chaos felt so similar and familiar that the rushing darkness faded.

"Let's take a walk," he whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione just nodded, and they left out the back door before anyone noted their absence. Remus breathed deeply and shook his head as they stepped from the patio and out into the grass. "It's too loud in there," he remarked as they strolled toward the boundary of the garden.

The witch just motioned agreement and wrapped her arm around his. "Remus, are you alright?" She asked.

He glanced over to see concern written all over her face. "Yes, I'm fine considering," he declared but shook his head. "You need to worry less about me, Hermione. Albus is right. We can't protect you if you're so focused on our wellbeing."

Her face pinched in annoyance and Remus understood just how formidable she could be if angered. "You're my friend, and I will concern myself with your wellbeing however I please. Albus may be head of the Order, but you are my companion," she growled.

He stopped their journey toward the giant camphor tree in the distance and turned the flustered witch toward him. "Listen to me, are you listening?" He inquired with a scowl.

Hermione just nodded with a giant pout.

"You are going to let me handle these things, Hermione. It is my job to protect you. To keep you safe from harm and at times, from your own selflessness. I take that very seriously and would rather die than to fail you," he stated as his green eyes glittered with electricity in the daylight.

"Remus," she tried, but his hand met her cheek, cupping it with tenderness.

"Hermione, please? Please just listen. I would rather not be domineering. I've attempted thus far to never use that enchantment around your neck against you. Your will should never be taken from you, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Her bottom lip quivered as she rocked her head. "Okay, Remus."

Remus stepped forward, encroaching on her personal space. "Don't you understand just how wonderful you are? When this is all behind us, you can live a normal life. I want you to have those things. I want you to be free," he whispered as his slung hand touched her arm.

"I won't ever be normal. I will always feel out of place when I'm not with you or Sirius," she breathed, dropping her gaze toward his hand.

"It gets better."

Hermione met his gaze again with a glare. "No, it won't. You don't need to pacify me."

Remus arched an eyebrow and leaned closer as if he was telling her a secret. "Then what do you want?" He asked with tight lips.

"I don't know!" Hermione exclaimed and shuddered as Remus winced.

"Don't act like a child and just tell me what would make this better," He huffed as his fingers on her cheek felt rough against her warm skin.

"It doesn't end when this comes off, Remus. My concern and my attachment don't just flutter away," Hermione sighed while shaking her head. "Nevermind."

She tried to pull away from him, but he moved his mobile hand to her arm, halting her escape. "Not so fast, you ran away last time. You can't just keep running from me after things get too intense," Remus growled and turned the witch toward him.

Hermione exhaled and shook her head. Her cheeks were as bright as the freshly grown tomatoes in the Weasley's garden. "Sirius said," she stopped when Remus shook his head.

"Sirius says many things, but I want to know what you have to say."

"I find myself happy in your company, and I'm at a loss after everything that's happened in a month," Hermione fumbled with her bottom lip jutted forward.

Remus just stared at the mortified woman a moment before speaking. "Albus told us to use you for the betterment of humanity, and I told him not if it was a risk to your wellbeing. This was the night you were rescued. I don't want to use you, Hermione. You're bright, inconceivably witty, and you are everything a man could truly want in life. However, I'm not a man. I'm a werewolf. Do you understand why I am concerned with your attachment?"

Hermione stuck a finger just under his nose and glared. "You're a werewolf, a decent werewolf. A kind and gentle person who wouldn't harm anyone unless they were threatening someone you care for. Why do you hold everyone else so much higher than yourself? You can be angry with me for putting Lily at risk, you can even tell me that you prefer Sirius to me, but don't you even begin to use your condition as an excuse as to why you're not allotted happiness as well."

"I wasn't angry with you about Lily!" Remus snarled and jostled his sling. "I wasn't even close to angry at you about that."

"Then why were you avoiding me!" Hermione lashed out.

Remus didn't respond with words. He reached for her cheek and smashed his lips to hers. It was unfiltered and shocking to the witch's senses as she realized he had provoked the act. Hermione soon found herself weaving her hands around his neck as the werewolf deepened the kiss. It was electric and pulsed with this budding passion she had felt mildly so before.

When they managed to break for air, Remus huffed. "I didn't want to expose you to this," he murmured and nosed her cheek. "Don't you realize what you do to me?"

It was such an odd question. So out of context of the conversation, but it clicked all the pieces together in a surprising way. "Albus told you I might die," Hermione stated in a breathy cognizance.

"Yes, and I can't let that happen. If this takes place, I can't fight this war and take a killing curse for you, only to leave you broken if I'm gone. I won't allow you to suffer, Hermione."

"But you can't do that," Hermione retorted as his free arm stroked her back.

"You must. You must allow me to do my duty as your guardian. You are my responsibility, and Dumbledore made that very clear this morning."

"Albus is an intelligent and cunning man, but he's also very aware of what you both do- you break the rules, Remus," Hermione pointed out with a scowl.

"Then we are at an impasse. For as long as you are my responsibility, my feelings are not important," Remus stated as he freed her from his hold.

Hermione let loose a howl of frustration and ended the conversation by stomping off and grumbling something along the lines of, "Stubborn arse," and "just doesn't understand."

Remus watched her march to the camphor tree and slumped on the other side of it, away from his view. He buggered up by kissing her. The werewolf exhaled and ran his fingers through the loose strands on his head while fixing his arm in the sling.

"Was it worth it?" Sirius's voice entered the quiet ambiance.

"I hate to admit it, but it was," Remus sighed as the animagus walked up next to him.

Sirius rolled his shoulders and gazed at the tree with him. "Do you think she'll be angry a while?"

"I don't know," Remus mumbled.

"Do you think we should break the rules? Just this once?" Sirius questioned.

"Whose rules?"

Sirius glanced over at him through the side of his vision. "Ours."

Remus snorted and waved toward the tree. "I can't be the person to have control over that enchantment and not know if it's her choice. I won't have her second-guessing her own feelings."

"You're a dense wolf, Moony. That witch is bloody insane about you. I'd be lucky to have that," Sirius sighed while shaking his head.

"Don't I know it," Remus admitted and puffed out a deep breath. "I'm going to go take a nap. I'm feeling a bit worn."

Sirius just motioned agreement and traced the werewolf marching back to the house. When he was gone, and the door was shut, the animagus formed and trotted over to the tree, sitting down next to the bundled witch. She took the massive dog in her arms and snuggled him while sniffling. He collapsed over her lap while enduring her embrace and silently comforted the witch while the summer breeze whistled through the camphor leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

She awoke as the stars were beginning to shine in the sky, and the crickets were powerful with their evening announcements. Sirius had remained her partner through their nap, and she caressed his fur, waking the animal lying next to her. "It's not fair, Snuffles. To not be able to recognize what is real or what is manufactured by memory any longer," Hermione murmured.

He nosed her face and shuddered, melting back into the man. "I know, Hermione. I'm here for you," He whispered and brushed her cheek.

"What do I do? I made myself look like a fool again," Hermione grumbled as she looked to the fields in the distance.

Sirius shook his head with a smile. "No, angel, you didn't. Moony is a dumb smart werewolf," he said with a chuckle.

"Sirius, tell me what I must do? I can't go back, that's apparent. I must move forward, but I feel so lost," Hermione sighed and pressed her forehead to her chin.

His heartstrings tugged roughly as she clung to him, her fingers caressing his chest as they faced each other on the grass. Sirius traced her tresses while radiating comfort and security for the broken witch. "I never thought I would feel anything for another person on this planet like I do my marauders. You bring me to my knees," He whispered.

She pulled her face away from his face to stare up at him. "You mean that?"

"Cross my heart, love," Sirius said with a smile as he took her hand in his and made an 'x' over his left side.

Hermione pressed herself forward and kissed his lips gently. "Thank you, Sirius," she breathed as her hand touched his cheek.

"You don't get off that easily," He snickered and rolled her to the grass, meeting her mouth with vim.

Hermione whimpered at his quick action as his mouth was so warm against hers. He enjoyed the sounds, the amalgamation of her melting despair and timid hands. Sirius never thought something so fragile and sweet would be a part of his desires, but he instinctually required to protect and care for the witch with the sun in her hair. When they parted, he gazed at her with a smirk. "Well, you are sweeter than I thought," he murmured as his fingers tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

Hermione's cheeks were flaming even in the low light of dusk. "Sirius, am I still pretty? I know that's a rather vain thing to ask, but well," she stopped and bit her lower lip.

"Oh, Hermione, you're very lovely. If you were a witch in a pub, I would want to talk to you and see how long it would take me to get you out of your knickers," he paused and grinned wickedly while she grimaced. "However, once you spoke, I would likely be entranced with your tongue and melted to the spot just to keep your company."

"You're ridiculous, Sirius," Hermione said with a curl to her lips.

"Ridiculous I may be, but a liar I am not," He responded as he sat down and stretched.

Hermione sat up and groaned as she adjusted her wild curly hair. "We were out here too long. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley thinks you've been uncivil."

"Love, I have my seedy moments, but to take advantage of you would be a crime, quite literally. You're under protection, and Albus would be sure we would pay kindly for that trespass."

Hermione tilted her head and motioned agreement. "I understand the state that puts you both in," She voiced with pursed lips.

Sirius barked out laughter as he stood up. "No, darlin', nothing quite that impossible. Dumbledore may be quite the formidable wizard, but he won't stand in the way of comfort and security. He would be mental to stop you from finding your way, regardless of what role he assumes you will play. Moony and I talked, we aren't going to let anything happen to you. You fought your war, you don't need to fight ours as well," he finished while helping the witch off the ground.

"But I have to," Hermione huffed.

Sirius pulled the witch under his arm and connected their sides. "No, you don't. I won't let that happen, and you will be at the mercy of that until this thing is concluded."

"And if it's not? You realize the chances of it being easily dealt with is low. I will have to help and assist," Hermione retorted with her hands on her hips.

He growled and lifted her over his shoulder. "Then I'll kidnap you!" He cried with a bright grin at her squeals.

"Put me down, Sirius!" She screamed and smacked his back. "This is rude and ungentlemanly!"

"You need a time out, love. Naughty little witch won't listen to rules," He hissed and swatted at her bottom.

Hermione stopped. The stunning reaction of the man spanking her created a unique feeling surface in the woman. "Sir- Sirius," she gulped.

He waited a moment as he stepped toward the house. "Yes, angel?" Sirius questioned.

"Did you, well, you swatted me," she tread carefully.

He rocked his head against her side. "I did, you were being a brat."

Her silence was unnerving for him. Hermione didn't protest or beat against him as they finished their journey to the house. When they reached the patio, he set her down and noted her blooming cheeks. The witch glanced at the ground and pushed her knees together. "I'm going to go get some tea and see if dinner is still available," Hermione murmured.

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he ran fingers through her hair. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip and cleared her throat. "I'm fine. Did you want some food?"

He bowed to her forehead and kissed it softly. "Yes, I'll be in momentarily."

Hermione batted her eyelashes at the animagus with a curl to her lips before nodding. "I'll see you inside." She left, snapping the door shut in a hurry behind her.

"What was that?" Remus's voice entered the space.

Sirius pivoted toward the side of the house and grinned. "Hey, Moony! How long have you been lurking?"

The werewolf walked from the shadows with a scowl that was deep and troubled. "What did you do that she smelt like that?"

The animagus skipped over with the same expression on his face. "What did she smell like? Uncomfortable? Upset?"

Remus snorted and wriggled his nose. "She was stimulated."

Sirius stiffened and blinked. "Really? Was she randy? Hm," He grumbled and scratched his chin.

"Yes, confused, but very evident," The werewolf huffed.

Sirius's lips revealed a toothy smile. "Oh, why didn't I think of that before! Well, this evens the playing field a bit."

"What?" Remus mused as his frown faded.

"Tell you about it later. She's still furious with you," Sirius snickered and patted Remus's shoulder. "I'm going to go get some grub. See you inside," he finished and bounced off toward the Burrow, leaving the werewolf to think.

* * *

Hermione spent the better part of the evening avoiding the marauders. She sat down with the twins to Arthur and Molly's delight, playing with their blocks and toys, while the two older boys built a castle around her out of pillows. Bill sat on the stool they made into a tower, and their mother was sitting on the sofa across the room, reading a romance witch novel.

Arthur was sitting with the young men sipping drinks and talking mostly to his brothers-in-law about work. The Marauders were listening with mild interest.

"Her-my-o-nee," Charlie said very slowly to get used to the name. "Are their dragons at Hogwarts?"

"There was one when I went to school. Of course, Hagrid brought the egg in and hid her. They had to send her to Romania where the dragons live on a sanctuary," Hermione explained as he stacked another pillow next to her.

"Wow! I want to go to Romania!" Charlie exclaimed and flopped over the pillows.

Hermione giggled, shaking her head. "You always did love dragons, didn't you? Well, you'll have to study hard, get good at riding a broom and learn how to sew," she told the boy with a scrunched smile.

He flashed a charming boyish smile while agreeing with her. "Okay. I'll do it!"

"Not-uh, not before me, Charlie. I get to go to Hogwarts in a few years," Bill retorted.

"It's highly improbable for you to be a Dragon Tamer, Charlie," Percy interrupted with a sneer.

George, for he was the one with more freckles at this age, tugged her hair. "Mine!" He shouted.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry," Molly started as she set her book down.

Hermione waved her off and untangled the boy. "No, it's fine, Mrs. Weasley. He's just rambunctious."

While Hermione was enthralled with the Weasley children, the marauders were facing a new type of interrogation- a suspicious father figure's one. Arthur had met the girl over a late dinner and could see in her demeanor that she was, in fact, alone in this world. He wouldn't let her get into something of trouble without nosing about in the situation.

"You say an enchantment? What type?" He asked quietly with a scowl.

Fabian cleared his throat and placed a hand over his throat. "It's an ownership one. The Russian wizards used to hold their slaves captive with similar," he hissed with a sneer.

"Who's the owner now?" Arthur questioned.

"Why didn't we ask that?" Gideon whispered to his brother.

Remus held up his glass subtly and cleared his throat. "I am."

The redheaded men grew quiet.

Sirius yanked Remus closer and grinned. "Isn't it wild? The one thing Malfoy is scared of is werewolves, and we have one on our side."

That eased the rest of them, and Fabian held up his glass. "Here, here, for small favors. It seems your condition comes in uses for more than spying."

Remus thinned his lips before drinking his glass. "Yes, well, we haven't found anything on how to remove it without possibly hurting her. If the book she swiped from Abraxas is true, we have another three weeks until we have to change ownership."

The twins scratched their chins at the same time. "We'll do you," Gideon started.

"A favor," Fabian added.

"We have a source in Russia. He's got old books on hand," Gideon said.

"We'll ask him if he's heard of how to remove it," Fabian continued, and they both nodded.

Sirius exhaled with inclination. "Thanks, Prewetts. We're a bit concerned that we won't ever find an answer."

"You boys are being respectful?" Arthur inquired with a knitted expression.

Remus couldn't prevent the color from reaching his cheeks. "Yes, Arthur, we are respecting her space. She's our charge."

"Good, gives my brother and me a chance then," Fabian snickered with a toothy grin.

"Don't you even dare," Arthur growled and checked to see that the ladies were still engaged. "I mean that. She wears her wounds quite visibly. I can't imagine what she went through being captive for so long."

"Albus said you found her at a party? A randy party?" Gideon questioned.

Sirius bent toward the twins with a curl to his lips. "Yes, and she was quite convincing."

Arthur bristled as he reached for the bottle for another drink. "That is not our business."

The shouting across the sitting room drew their attention, and the scene was that of hilarity. Hermione was holding back Bill who was raising his fists in anger at the Percy. The less joyous Weasley was cleaning his glasses with a reddened face as Charlie was wailing. The twins were screaming just to cry and clapping when Hermione pushed Bill back in his chair.

"Now, sit!" She commanded.

Molly was standing, but surveyed the stranger and how she was acting toward the children.

"He stepped on Charlie's dragon and broke it!" Bill growled as he crossed his arms.

Hermione stomped toward Percy with her wand out and raised a finger from her free hand toward the boy. "That is not nice, Percy. Your brother did nothing to you. Doing mean things doesn't make you a better person; it makes you hurt others for no reason," she warned him before picking up the paper dragon.

When she had the mangled object in hand, she walked toward the sniffling boy. A flick of her wand and the dragon repaired, flapping its wings and tossing its head about. Charlie watched in awe as the paper object soon shook itself into a three-dimensional figure and flew off. "Wow!" He gasped.

Hermione bent down and rubbed his shoulder. "You stay true to who you are, and you will always be happy, Charles. Now go get your dragon," Hermione sighed with a smile.

Charlie leaped into action and soon caught the dragon that landed on the table. "Look, da! I'm a real Dragon Keeper!" He hollered and raised around to show the wizards.

"That you are, my boy!" Arthur laughed and patted the boy's back.

Hermione smirked and watched on as the boy made his rounds before waving at Bill. "Come on! Let's go see how he looks on the castle in our room!"

"I want to come too!" Percy announced, setting aside his book.

The older boys ran off, causing the twins to pout. "Go too!" Fred announced and climbed to his feet.

"It's bedtime for you both," Molly voiced and stepped toward Hermione. "Good job," she whispered with a smile and touched the girl's shoulder before gathering her toddlers.

The mother left with her belligerent twins, climbing the staircase. Hermione watched on with a fascination- this was going to be her new normal. Watching those that she grew up with, grow up without her. It was cold water on her brain.

"Good show, Hermione. My children are a handful for anyone," Arthur announced, bringing Hermione back to the present.

Hermione pivoted and examined the quizzical wizards. "They are familiar to children I went to school with," Hermione sighed as she bounced on her heels.

"I was just telling Arthur about your reading habits," Sirius snickered and patted the empty space on the sofa next to him.

Hermione exhaled and padded over, but decided to sit on the floor in front of him and Remus. It felt safer and less noticeable. She didn't wait to drag on a conversation about her previous life yet. Sirius must have taken the cue because he started combing his fingers through her hair and sipped his drink. "You know, I don't remember the last time I've been to the Isles," Sirius continued with whatever subject they were on previously.

She shut her eyes and enjoyed the comforts Sirius was silently offering.

"We should invite you up sometime. The fishing is choice this time of year," Gideon announced.

The witch on the floor, leaning against the sofa was not unquestioned with subtle glances from the twins and Arthur. She had such a different texture and odd attachment to her protectors. Her shoulders were between both marauders and Sirius was twirling and playing with her locks as her eyes were content to be closed and withdrawn.

"How about we shoot for next summer?" Remus offered.

"Merlin, couldn't you have made more room on the sofa for the poor girl?" Molly's question caused Hermione's eyes to opened swiftly.

The Weasley was descending the staircase and scowling at the group. "No, Mrs. Weasley, I was far more content to sit on the floor," Hermione attempted.

"Molly," she corrected Hermione as she approached. "Wouldn't you like to go wash up for the evening, dear? I'm positive they can release you for a short while so you can."

Hermione glanced up at the marauders. The question was displayed by an expression of uncertainty.

"Go ahead, Hermione. If you need anything, we'll be here," Remus said as he touched her shoulder.

The young witch pulled from his grasp and climbed from the ground. "Okay, I'll be back shortly," she murmured and walked toward the stairs.

"Don't forget to relax, dear," Molly reminded her and pointed toward a book sitting on the table. "I have a nice story if you want to read it in the bath."

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she waved it off. "No, thank you for the offer. I have a book Lily let me borrow. I appreciate the kind gesture," she fumbled and disappeared up the steps.

"What a sweet little witch," Molly sighed before glancing at her sneering brothers. "Don't you dare ruin her bath," she warned.

The twins sat straighter and waved her off with a smile. "We would," Fabian began.

"Never dream of it," Gideon maintained.

"Sister," they snickered together and laughed.

Arthur tapped his chin as Molly sat down. "She is certainly sweet. What was her Surname?"

Remus and Sirius both glanced at each other. "Actually, we don't know," Remus admitted.

Molly scowled. "What do you mean you don't know it? Did you not go to school together?"

Sirius hemmed and scratched his beard. "Well, the thing is, she's not really from here."

"Sirius," Remus started.

"Moony, I get it," Sirius huffed.

"If she's not from here, then where?" Fabian questioned.

Gideon set down his drink roughly and glared. "She's not a seer."

"No, she isn't. She's from the future. That's why we knew she would be safest here; she grew up with your children," Sirius blurted out before Remus could cover his mouth.

The werewolf shoved him roughly and exhaled as the room buzzed in silent question. Their eyes were wide, each and every redheaded person in the room.

"This doesn't leave this room," Remus growled and elbowed the animagus.

Fabian and Gideon both nodded. "On our life, Remus. Never," they said together.

Molly covered her mouth and squealed. "Arthur, this girl is alone without her family or friends," she whimpered through her fingers.

Arthur rubbed his wife's shoulder as he noted the tears welling in her eyes. "She was family to us in her time; she's family now in the present. We can make room," He offered with a nod.

"We aren't sure where we are going after our next move. We also don't want to jeopardize anyone and their family," Remus stated.

Molly removed her hand and pointed at the werewolf. "You are going to come straight back here! Whether you like it or not, Remus Lupin, you have gained a new family as long as you are taking care of that witch. You saw how she was with my children, and I will not let her be homeless as long as she needs one. I don't care if we have to build a room for each one of you, she's staying here."

Fabian cleared his throat. "Sister, there's always Shell Cottage."

"Ya know, that's a good idea, Fabe. Arthur, you're still Secret Keeper, aren't you?" Gideon asked.

Arthur sat straighter and hemmed. "Yes, I am."

"Then, for anyone who questions, she's a Weasley. A distant cousin who requested to stay there," Molly said with a nod.

"She's my newly discovered half-sister," Arthur corrected her. "And Shell Cottage will be her home," he finished.

Remus and Sirius both felt immeasurably at ease by that statement. Not only was the cottage untraceable, but it also was the first place the witch could call her own.

"Now, how about we plan to mend the issues with the cottage while they are away visiting. I want her to feel at home when she gets there. I'm excited just thinking about it," Molly said with a clap of her hands.

"In time, Mollywobbles. Let's let her have a relaxing visit before you start picking out curtains," Arthur said with a soft smile.

Fabian and Gideon both stood up. "Remus, Sirius, walk us out?" Gideon asked.

"Goodbye, sister," Fabian said and kissed his sister's forehead.

"See you soon," Gideon announced and mimicked his brother.

They soon marched toward the door, and the Marauders stood up. "Don't be too long, boys. We haven't finished," Arthur told them.

Sirius nodded with a guilty smile as he followed the twins. "He's going to plot our deaths if we hurt his sister," Sirius murmured through his teeth.

Remus pushed the animagus out the door and into the night, shutting the barrier with a snap. "Sirius, please don't get us kicked out," Remus sighed.

"Listen, we know things are odd here," Fabian began with a roll of his eyes.

"And a bit tight quarters," Gideon added.

"But don't forget, she's safe here," Fabian voiced with a nod.

Sirius nodded and patted their shoulders. "Of course, gents. We know how important it is to keep her safe."

"No, really, Sirius," Fabian said with a tight expression. "Malfoy is putting full effort to find her. Whatever she's told him, he's frantic to find her and so his Master."

"We have been receiving an increase in attacks lately since his informant has been imprisoned. The Dark Lord is urgently seeking the witch who stole that from him," Gideon mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Just be safe."

"We promise," Remus declared while rocking his head.

"See you in two weeks," Fabian declared.

"We'll escort you to the next place. Dumbledore's orders," Gideon added.

They bid their farewells and left the Marauders standing in the garden. "We'll have to be careful now, Pads. No more fooling around," Remus announced.

Sirius exhaled and straightened his shirt. "Okay, Moony, but remember, she's our priority."

"Indeed," The werewolf sighed, and they went back inside the Burrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Remus had books splayed out across the small mattress as he sat there with the candle light flickering. He was struggling to write notes with his slung arm and wincing as it tugged while he was moving the quill. Every dark enchantment had a reason for its use of magic. Everything has a purpose beyond the user.

The werewolf had been scratching at his parchment for nearly two hours as he flipped through books. There was something he was missing. Something… He scratched at his bare chest and groaned loudly. His frustration was plaguing his mind and causing his thoughts to be clouded.

After his discomfort peaked to the point where he couldn't focus, he slumped against his pillows, moaning and scrubbing his face with his free hand. Something was like an irritating tag at the back of his neck just tickling enough to cause annoyance.

A knock at his door interrupted his aggravation. "Come in, Pads," Remus grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The door sounded, and the softer scent of flowers and baked goods entered the small room. "Remus," Hermione's voice was tiny.

The werewolf had little time to react. Remus sputtered into action as he reached for the blanket under books and parchment, flinging them to the side. His chest was soon covered in a delicate manner, much as a woman would do when being caught unawares. The ringing of Hermione's giggling filled the room as she held onto the tray in her hand.

"Remus, I've seen your chest before," she reassured him with a smile.

The full moon came to mind, and his cheeks flooded with color. "Hermione, you didn't, Sirius made sure? I'm sorry," He huffed.

Hermione tilted her head as she walked toward his bed. "Remus, did you want some biscuits and tea? I couldn't sleep."

His uneasiness faded as he could see her underlined emotions- she was upset. "I could use a bit of Molly's cookies. Come sit for a little while?" He asked, patting the bed.

"Only if I'm not interrupting," Hermione mumbled as she set down the tray over papers.

Remus helped her up and grinned. "Now, what would you be interrupting?"

She shoved him lightly and stared at him through her eyelashes. "I don't know," she said and then laughed.

"Did you have fun with the children?" He asked as he reached for the tea she prepared for him.

Hermione sighed softly with a motion of agreement. "Yes, they're pretty spectacular. This place has brought many memories to the surface. I feel a bit overwhelmed by it at times."

Remus pulled the girl further on the bed and exhaled. "Well, you just tell Sirius or me, and we'll make sure you get a touchstone."

"Thank you, Remus," she mumbled as she reached for a cookie.

"Are you still angry with me?" Remus questioned.

Hermione just bounced her shoulders. "I have to understand we see things differently."

His hand touched hers and fingers curled into spaces. "Hermione, there's so much I wish was easier for me to explain. There's a story to every scar, to every bleeding stitch, to every tear. Things that are just incapable of being satisfied with words. I can only assure you that I will be the person to walk with you in darkness and protect you when things grow queer." Remus murmured and shook his arm in the sling.

Hermione unlatched it for him, and his hand went to her cheek. "What does all of that mean, Remus?" She whispered as he neared her face.

"That for some reason in this questionable accident that sent you backward in time, I know that at the end of the day, I worry for your safety above all else and only want you to be free and happy from this war that has already marred you so deeply."

It was an electric current between them. Someone must have flipped a switch on the room, because swiftly, the tingling thoughts of what could be possibly something Hermione never thought about, was now blasting through her head full steam. Could it be as natural as breathing?

Before they were centimeters from each other's lips, the door clicked open, startling the pair. Sirius strolled in and flopped on the bed, ostensibly to not see what was close to happening. "Hey Moony, did you happen to find anything?" He asked before picking up a biscuit.

Remus pulled away from the witch and cleared his throat. "No, Pads, I didn't."

Sirius stretched himself around the witch and grinned wildly up at her before biting the cookie. "So, biscuits and tea? Why didn't I get invited to the tea party, love?"

Hermione exhaled and patted his curly mane on the top of his head. "Well, I needed to stop Remus from brooding."

"Yes, he does get a bit upset. You forgot," Sirius paused when Hermione shifted.

The witch produced a small chocolate bar still wrapped from her pocket. "This was in case he was in a truly terrible mood," she grumbled.

Sirius sat up and chuckled as his arms slithered around her shoulders and hung over her. "You, angel, are probably my favorite witch ever. You know almost all our secrets, and yet, it surprises me when you remember them."

Remus sighed with a small smile and took the chocolate bar. "Well, it does help," he murmured and unwrapped the sweet.

Sirius's naked chest was close to being up against her back when he fixed his posture, pressing his chin to the crook of her neck. His legs slid next to her thighs, and soon, he was running his hands over her arms and shoulders. Hermione eased under his doting, and Remus offered her half the chocolate.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed through the action.

"Always," Sirius responded.

Chocolate, biscuits, tea, and marauders. Who could really ask for anything more? With everything that happened, there was so much already different about the timeline, that nothing was going to be the same as before- including the prophecy. It all manifested itself in her mind as she shut her eyes to enjoy the candy. Losing the baby… that was a severe blow.

"So, I was thinking that we could help Molly with the garden tomorrow. Then help Arthur," Remus suggested.

Hermione just rocked her head.

Sirius grimaced at her disengagement. "Why don't we get some sleep?"

"I don't want to be alone," Hermione whispered.

"How about you snuggle up in your bed, and I'll sleep on the floor, as your fluffy guardian," Sirius responded as he nosed her cheek.

Hermione's closed eyelashes grew moist, and Remus noted the tears threatening to spill from them. "Hermione, are you alright?" He asked before touching her hand.

"No, Remus, I'm not," she whimpered before dropping the chocolate to her lap and covering her face.

Her sobbing was soft at first, but no matter the physical coaxing Sirius attempted, the witch wouldn't calm. Remus set aside his chocolate and removed her piece from her lap before nodding at the animagus. Sirius helped the witch manipulate to Remus's lap, and she clung to his body and fully wept against his chest.

Remus was rocking Hermione like he would a child as Sirius stroked her hair. The witch was so strong yet so tender. This lovely blend of fearsome and delicate that enchanted them. "You're safe as long as you're with us," Remus whispered against her forehead.

"I once turned James's hair blue for the entire school day," Sirius said with a chuckle.

Hermione choked on a laugh as her face rested at the bend of Remus's neck. "Did he retaliate?" Hermione responded.

Sirius pressed his chin to her shoulder and rocked his head. "Yes, he decided to change mine pink."

The witch giggled and pulled Sirius's arm closer to her frame. "You always were the balancer, Sirius."

The Marauders' eyes met, and Remus bobbed his head once. They were imprinted on her as much as she was on them both. For whatever reason, they were now her source of stability.

"The first night I came to this time, I remember feeling foggy and confused as I woke up outside of Grimmauld Place. Regulus found me, and I must have thought he was you. The broken timeturner was in my hand, my jumper was torn, and I screamed at the sight of Lucius Malfoy appearing. That was what happened."

Sirius cringed at the mention of his childhood home and his brother. "I'm sure he was happy to make his master pleased," he grumbled.

Hermione jerked and turned her face toward him. "He was mending my wounds when Lucius appeared. Regulus was asking me where to take me. He seemed truly concerned at the sight of my scar," she responded before exhaling.

"Why did he try to help you?" Remus asked with a frown.

Hermione bit her lower lip with a frown. "Because he took my bag," she replied with wide eyes. "Remus, he took my bag! With everything I had from my time!" She nearly jolted from his lap as she stood up.

"Wait, hold on a tick, if he took your bag then why didn't the rest of the death eaters know that you were from the future? There had to have been something in it to signify it," Sirius growled as he scratched his beard.

Hermione paced the room and pinched her eyes tightly together. There was something- she had something… why would she show up at Grimmauld Place? Like a sack of bludgers to the face, she nearly dropped to her knees. Remus jumped from the bed to catch her as her legs gave out. "I wasn't looking for Albus; I was looking for him. I was trying to stop him from something. He oblivated me before escorting me to see his master…" she gasped, and her breathing turned shallow. "Sirius, he was trying to protect me from the truth. He knows why I came back!"

"Must have been one hasty oblivation," Sirius grumbled and waved his hand, and he climbed off the bed. "So, what does it mean? Why would he do that? He wouldn't hoard a secret like that from them."

"Unless your brother recently had a change of heart," Remus remarked.

"He knows the reason why I was sent back," Hermione breathed.

"We have to tell Albus," Sirius said.

Hermione shuddered and gasped. "No! No, we need to talk to Regulus first. If he kept my secret, there's a reason why," she responded.

"We can't just find the wanker in a tavern and question him, love. He's going to be quite occupied with the task of finding you, just like the others." Sirius retorted as he squatted to her eye level.

"No, but we can tell him to meet me somewhere," Hermione chanced.

"No, out of the question," Remus finally joined the conversation after the witch seemed less frantic.

"I agree, that's too risky," Sirius spoke with a scowl.

Hermione was trying to think… what would bring him out…

"I think I know who to ask," Hermione voiced and pulled from Remus's grip.

She snatched a fresh piece of parchment and scribbled swiftly on it. When the letter was finished, she handed it to Remus, who eyed the content with scrutiny. If she was correct- they could have a meeting with the Black, unbeheld to the rest of the Order and death eaters alike. The question was, would he actually show up?

* * *

Hermione stirred sometime in the morning and found herself curled, in-between both marauders on the small bed. They had talked until the wee hours of the morning about little things she remembered. Sirius doted on her with actions of relaxing influence such as rubbing her feet. Remus, the incredible comfort and calm he brought with just his voice gave her the ease needed for sleep.

Her attachment was growing. She wouldn't deny that. Even as her fingers touched the bare chest of Remus and Sirius's arm tucked around her, she worried about losing them. This feeling… the dreaded dark thoughts of a past she no longer fully remembered. Something terrible was going to happen, and she couldn't stand the thought of it ruining them.

"Don't you look rather concerned for this early in the morning," Remus whispered as his fingers twirled in a strand of her hair.

Her eyes met his, and she pouted through the haze of sleep still clinging to her. "I was thinking about the world."

He grunted, and his hand grazed the back of the collar around her neck. "Don't you worry about the world. Let us take care of it while you sleep."

"Promise that you won't leave me, Remus?" She asked, and he could see the fear in her expression.

His hand reached her cheek, and his thumb ran over it tenderly. "I promise. You are this sweet little witch I don't think I could ever disappoint. It would about ruin me."

She curled into him and pressed her face to his chest. "You couldn't ever disappoint me, Remus. You saved my life."

"Chopped mandrake root over here," Sirius huffed and scooted closer to the witch.

Hermione pulled his arm over her and laughed. "My favorite dog."

Sirius chuckled and licked her face, causing the witch to groan in disgust. "Don't be such a flinty witch or I'll put you over my knee," he teased in her ear.

Hermione hid her glowing cheeks among her hair, but Remus was pelted with the scent of her embarrassment and excitement. He wished he had an ordinary sense of smell in moments like these and squirmed in the slightest under her. "How about we think about getting up soon? I need some tea," Remus suggested.

"Mhm," Hermione agreed and made an effort to detangle herself from the marauders. Sirius, however, wasn't having it and pulled the witch to the bed, climbing over her torso. She squealed and fought against him as his hands wrenched up her shirt enough to reveal her stomach and tickled the witch with his facial hair and teeth.

Remus pulled himself from the blankets and stood up, stretching his limbs. His collarbone was still sore even after the mending. His attempt at ignoring his friend's attack was placed on hold when the giggling and protests were halted in silence. Remus turned to see that his best mate and most esteemed companion was kissing the little witch. She was not arguing. Her arms clung to him, and the soft sighs were enough to spur the werewolf. He snatched up his shirt and left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Hermione yanked from Sirius and blinked over at the barrier that announced Remus's disapproval of the situation. "Sirius," she gasped.

The animagus groaned and crawled from her form. "Don't worry; I'll talk to him."

Hermione covered her face and exhaled. What was she doing?


	15. Chapter 15

Remus had just finished turning the soil in the vegetable patch as he wiped his brow with his forearm. He had decided to avoid what occurred this morning by staying busy. By busy, he thrashed about and cleaned up the garden, helped Arthur with the new addition to the house, and all around kept moving. He didn't want to feel angry or hurt by what happened. He had no reason to be.

It was bound to happen. Sirius was, well, Sirius. The werewolf wasn't ignorant to the emotionally turbulent animagus's interest in her. It was better that way. She could trust, depend on, and be vulnerable with him. Remus had a job to do, and he was a werewolf. There was nothing he had to offer her.

He had brought out his drawing supplies and found a beautiful spot near one of the oaks just outside the property line. Remus flicked his wand at a blade of grass, and it turned into a damp towel. When his fingers were clean, he grasped the charcoal and started to draw. Long stretches of curly hair. A scrunched brow with the hint of color on her cheeks. Freckles just beyond her cheekbone.

Remus was focusing entirely too long on what his mind was perceiving that he didn't see the witch wander up next to him. Hermione peeked around the trunk of the tree and watched as her form appeared on the page. A buttoned shirt pulling down her shoulders with her legs curled around her body.

The werewolf was ducking closer to page and scowled. He was working on her lips, her bright wide eyes. He was getting frustrated with not capturing what he saw in his mind.

"You're beautifying me too much," Hermione whispered.

Remus exhaled as his hand, still worked on the depth of her eyes. "You would be surprised at your own beauty."

The witch strolled around the tree and sat down in front of the werewolf on the grass. "Did you need me to sit for you?" She asked with a smile.

Remus glanced up as he shuffled to a new piece and scowled. "Move your hand to your lap and relax your legs," he ordered.

Hermione complied and glanced out at the field behind him. "Don't move, just sit like that," he said, and his hand started moving on the page.

They sat in silence as Remus worked, ignoring the question sitting between them. Hermione didn't mind- she wasn't positive; she could handle his judgment yet. His outward disgust at her interest in his best mate. His flat disapproval of a broken witch. It stung.

"Don't frown, you're so much lovelier when you smile," Remus sighed.

Hermione released the pinch to her brow and focused on the birds in the distance. "Did I hurt your feelings?" she whispered.

"No, you didn't," Remus replied as he shifted. "I understand the interest in Sirius. He's a decent choice. Loyal, loving, quite the emotional beast. That's why I was so enamored by him in school," he admitted.

"You left upset," Hermione remarked.

Remus was quite a moment as he glanced up at her for an extended length of time before returning to his work. "You were engaged, and I felt you needed privacy."

"You slammed the door," Hermione said flatly.

"I don't know what you want me to confess to, Hermione."

The witch didn't break her pose as she thought. What was she looking for? "You kissed me yesterday," she answered.

"I did, and it was quite greedy of me," He voiced.

She tucked her chin and exhaled, which only caused the werewolf to put down his page. "Hermione, it was selfish of me even to do that. I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I just don't understand it, Remus. I'm not sure I ever will," she mumbled.

"I can't give you a better life than this," He stated before wiping his hand off with the towel. "I don't know how to make that any clearer, and Sirius seems quite enthralled with you."

She just shook her head. "You never did understand what you are. I remember vaguely times from another life where you felt like this undeserving monster. You are not. Don't you understand I wouldn't be so upset if you can just admit you yearn for more than loneliness."

Remus exhaled and patted the grass next to him. "Come here, tell me what you think."

Hermione knew it was a direct change of subject, but she didn't argue. She crawled on the grass next to him and plopped down, grabbing the pad. His hand was delicate- the lines were wispy as she examined the rough draft of his sketch. "I still can't get your hands right," Remus huffed and took up one of her limbs.

"Your work is great, Remus. You should invest in it," Hermione murmured as she glanced over at him.

He shook his head. "I can't paint worth a shite," he said with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

Remus laughed and pulled her closer. "To be normal."

"Me too," she murmured and looked away from him.

The werewolf brushed fingers through her hair as he let the silence envelop them. Neither of them was normal. He could plainly accept that. He wanted her to feel it, but something odd had been brewing in her scent lately — this yearning. Desire had a familiar smell of crisp forests far away, night skies, and wild howls in the night. It was the only way his brain could associate the lingering scent. He wished he didn't define hers as being so similar. It would have been easier to ignore.

He had to yield. It was an incurable ailment of need.

"So, if you won't take no from me, then what of Sirius?" Remus asked.

She jerked and glanced at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Remus waved a hand at the Burrow. "You can't snog him and expect me to stay idle if you're insistent on remaining our companion," he said with a smile.

Now she was scowling with tight lips. "I did not instigate that."

"No, but you certainly finished it," Remus retorted as he tried to stifle a grin.

"I can if I want to," Hermione hissed as her hand flicked her hair off her shoulder.

"You're greedy," Remus teased.

Hermione growled and shoved him with little conviction. "You're an arse."

"Do you prefer him?" Remus asked with a tilt of his head.

She rolled her eyes. "Merlin, Remus, you can't be serious," she cringed at the pun.

"I'm only asking because this becomes difficult if you aren't honest about your feelings."

"The truth is I don't know, Remus. You both have participated in my safety and made my life better since then."

The werewolf was silent for a moment as he noted the bright color was rising in her cheeks. "Then how about I propose something far more simplistic. You let us take care of you. There are influences in life that don't make sense but are reasonable to the few. As our responsibility, we must make things work for you."

Hermione picked up the charcoal, ignoring the question of the werewolf. The great question he silently asked as they sat together. She flipped the page to a blank one and stared off toward the Burrow, recording its edges. Remus moved closer, placing his hand on her right arm as his chest rested against her shoulder. "Ease your grip on it, gentle. Let it do the work," he ordered.

She obeyed his command, and his face lingered next to her cheek. "Trust your hand; it knows what you see. Just let it convey it," he instructed.

It was rudimentary. She knew it wasn't nearly as good as the images he produced. Hermione couldn't show what her mind saw, but the intelligent wizard was guiding her attempt.

"Gentle, Hermione," he reminded her as the charcoal splintered slightly.

His fingers covered her hand as he guided her. "Remus," she breathed.

When her face turned to him, the charcoal fell from her fingertips. Remus leaned closer, and she met his lips. It was soft and timid while his hand traced her arm. She shivered as his hand skated her cheek. "Slowly," he whispered when they parted.

The shuddering subsided as she stared at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You need to take it one step at a time," Remus breathed as his green eyes glanced between her amber ones.

Her vision fell to the grass. "I feel as if you and Sirius are helping me rewrite who I am after all of it."

"Then let's do that, with a gentle hand," Remus lifted her chin, so her eyes met his again. "I promise I will be your shelter, as much as I can."

"You're so good to me, Remus."

He ran his thumb over her cheek as he chuckled. "It's difficult not to be. You're quite the witch, Hermione."

"Moony! We got the letter," Sirius shouted as he ran down from the house, waving a piece of parchment.

Hermione jerked from Remus and raced toward him. The letter was in her hand before Sirius could slow his breathing, and she read it. He would help them meet Regulus. It was a stunning longshot that paid off.

"Well, he seemed rather receptive," Remus mused as had appeared next to her.

Hermione scowled at the page before exhaling. "That means I'll find out why I'm here and what I was sent for."

"And we might find out how to stop him," Sirius reminded her.

Hermione glanced at them before agreeing. "Alright then, let's schedule for tea," she murmured.

Sirius scowled and waved her to follow. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up and ready. Moony will conceal you before we go."

The little witch handed Remus the letter. "Are you coming?"

"I will let me pack up my things and write him back. Let Sirius take care of you," Remus said.

Hermione smiled despite the glimmer of concern in her eyes. The werewolf knew she was frightened of knowing the truth. The animagus quelched some of her doubts as he took her under his arm and squeezed her to him. She was smiling up at him as they walked back to the house, but Remus watched. There was plenty riding on this, but her fragility was a risk.

* * *

The small home was ordinary and usual on the outside as they approached the door. Remus and Sirius seemed apprehensive about the meeting, but Hermione, disguised as an old crone, felt relief. She was going to find out what happened. Fear was underneath the excitement, but she wouldn't let that consume the relief.

Sirius knocked, and the door opened. "Good day, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black. Come in, come in," Horace ushered them inside with a nod.

Hermione hobbled up the stairs to the door, and he took a measure of her. "Would you like some tea?" He asked while glancing beyond her.

Horace Slughorn was afraid. It was visibly noted on his face even as he shut the door.

"Thank you for your time today, Professor," Hermione murmured.

"Of course, it's the least I could do. Regulus was one of my favored students. I love each and every one of them, but he had such a keen mind. I can only presume he lost his way a bit," he tutted as they followed the round man into a sitting room.

The marauders followed the old witch to the sofa, and she swished her wand, dispelling the concealment. Her regular muggle clothes only enhanced the oddity around her neck. Horace grimaced as he stared at her before sitting in his armchair. "You seem familiar. Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Not in this time," she said with a nod.

They didn't have any more time for his interrogation to continue. There was a knock at the front door and shuffling. Regulus Black entered the sitting room and stopped at noting his brother and Remus sitting with Hermione.

Hermione stood up and lost her breath. "Regulus."

The young Black's eyes softened at her appearance, and he paced toward her. Remus and Sirius pulled out their wands, but Hermione waved at them. When he approached, he touched her cheek. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what he was going to do to you, and I didn't have time to recover."

"I forgive you," she whispered.

"You saved me. You saved Kreacher. I couldn't be any more gratuitous for your kindness."

"I don't remember much still," she grumbled as he pulled from her.

Regulus winced and groaned. "I'm sorry about that as well. What you told me was enough to protect it from him."

"What did she tell you, little brother," Sirius growled as he spat the last two words.

Hermione offered him the other armchair, and Horace hemmed. "I think I will see about lunch," he said.

"Thank you, Professor," Regulus replied.

Slughorn left the room, leaving the young wizards and witch to speak. Remus cast a muffling charm and rocked his head. Regulus opened his coat and pulled out Hermione's beaded bag. It was a worn thing, but memories of camping and running surfaced as she stared at the object.

"I wouldn't have believed you if you didn't show me," Regulus sighed and opened the bag.

His fingers pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. "This is from you," she noted.

Regulus pulled out a fresher copy from his jacket and placed it on the table. "You caught me the night it happened. I was going to return after nursing Kreacher back to health."

Sirius read the note and scowled. "What was he hiding?"

"He's hiding something precious," Regulus said.

Hermione felt a swell of anxiety and dug into her bag. Dust coated her fingers as she dug, but when she yanked her fingers from it, there was a large object wrapped in a torn curtain. Peeling off the fabric, it revealed a massive tooth. It was coming back to her. The cup. The necklace… the Horcruxes.

"What is that?" Remus asked.

Hermione's breathing turned shallow as she stared at the tooth. "Basilisk. Harry killed the basilisk and used its tooth to ruin the diary. The first Horcrux."

Regulus leaned forward and gaped. "You found a way to kill them in your time?"

"Horcruxes? Wait, you're telling me he has them?" Remus asked.

"The diary, the necklace, the cup, the diadem, the ring, the snake, and Harry," Hermione gasped.

Hermione set the fang aside and dug into her bag, pulling out a book. Her scribblings in a diary while they were on the run. It was all here. All of her jotting about the Horcruxes. The deathly hollows… all of it. "We didn't win," she fumbled.

"No, you told me that," Regulus sighed as he shook his head. "Dumbledore's painting hid a timeturner, and he sent you back to stop it. You told me he taught you how to use a timeturner in your third year," Regulus said.

"This was a different timeturner. One that he had from a long time ago. His plan B," Hermione choked as the memory was coming back to her. "He knew I would find him if Harry died."

"Okay, wait, let me get this straight. You knew all of this because she told you and you didn't tell Dumbledore?" Sirius snapped.

"What was I to do, brother? Show up and announce that I know he has her captive, and she had lived through this war before? That she made me promise not to go to anyone with my information? I did exactly as she asked- wait for her to request my audience so we could retrieve the locket. She ordered me to oblivate her when Lucius showed up. We were huddled in the garden, and he was inside, waiting to deliver me a report. This witch pops into the garden with a giant story and bleeding wounds. I had no time!" Regulus finished as he panted and stood up.

"I told you to?"

"Yes, to protect yourself. He would surely kill you if he knew your history."

Remus cleared his throat and sat straighter. "Regulus, when did you decide to turn on him?"

"That night! I saw Kreacher barely living and knew that he wasn't going to let up until he has ruined the world. I may believe in supremacy, but we don't need a tyrant to destroy what's needed in this world. He had no right to hurt Kreacher," Regulus snarled and narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"You can't have both," Sirius retorted.

"Well, you're an arsehole who left me," Regulus huffed and sat back down. "I have a plan."

Hermione rocked her head and placed the fang back into the bag. "Okay, a plan is good."

"Your writing shows that he has five. I know where the cup is- it's at Bella's manor. I've seen it on display. We know where the necklace is and even the diary. Lucius bragged about having an enchanted object given to him by our lord. I haven't a clue where the diadem and the ring are."

Hermione patted the book and sighed. "I do. Well, I have an idea about the ring. I left it out of my notes, but remember Harry telling me about the shack Dumbledore found it in."

"What's going to happen," Remus stopped when Regulus bolted to his feet.

"Something's wrong," Regulus gasped as he rolled up the sleeve of his robes.

The Dark Mark was swirling and hissing life. It was by far the scariest thing to witness in what felt like such a safe place.

"We have to go," Sirius breathed, tugging Hermione to her feet.

Regulus grunted. "It's too risky to meet like this again. Have Sirius leave a note in our hideaway when you have a solid plan. Trust no one and hide. He will stop at nothing to keep his secret safe."

The younger Black brother approached the front door, and Hermione cleared her throat. "Regulus, thank you for risking your life for me."

Regulus turned just enough to gaze at the witch's eyes. "Thank you," he repeated and left the room.

Hermione snatched the beaded bag and shoved it at Remus. "We have to go," she whispered.

There was more than just urgency in her voice. Something was wrong.

Horace came into the room and huffed. "You all should leave. The sky is getting fierce, and I cannot take you all to Hogwarts."

"Someone tailed him," Remus huffed. "Let's go to the back. I have a place we can go to."

Sirius gave him a firm nod before straightening his coat. "Let's go."

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said before the marauders pulled her to the doorway.

Hermione glanced back once to see the man had conveniently disappeared. He was better at hiding than anyone she knew. They shuffled through the kitchen and heard the front door slam open. Her heart was racing as they sprinted outside. Sirius broke away from them and waved as Hermione skidded to a stop.

"Go! Go! I can handle it. Take her, Moony!" Sirius yelled as he yanked out his wand.

Hermione reached for him just as the hooded figures appeared in the kitchen. "Sirius!" she screamed.

Remus's arms wrapped around her body, and she felt the twisting of leaving the ground, but not without seeing flashes of green and red light.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Notes: Hey guys! Long time no post on here, and I'm so sorry! Here you go, a nice long chapter to end your waiting on the blasted cliff hanger!**

* * *

"Let me go!" She screeched as they landed on the beach. Hermione was near hysterics as she stood at the ocean. "Sirius!" She belted out in a hoarse cry. It was this crashing panic that rose in Hermione's chest.

"Hermione," Remus's calm voice rolled over the waves.

"He's gone," She sobbed.

His hands touched her shoulders. "He'll meet us here."

Hermione walked into the waves and cried. "We left him. We just left him, and what if he's not alright, Remus?"

"Hermione, I need you to stop," Remus ordered with a firm tone.

She pivoted to him as the waves clapped against her legs. "I left them, Remus. I left them all to try and save the world. What does that make me?" Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Remus shed his sweater and approached her, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Very courageous. Now, before you go into shock from the chill of the ocean, I need you to follow me."

Hermione nodded, and his arm enveloped her as they marched up the shore. Remus led her to a rundown cottage that Hermione vaguely remembered from her lost memories. This was Shell Cottage. They walked inside, and Remus set her down on the chair. The werewolf then stoked a fire with his hands and stared at the flames as they grew.

"Sirius and I had a backup plan in case it was an ambush. He can get away easily, but you and I couldn't. Trust me, I know it was scary," Remus murmured.

Hermione shivered as she nodded. "It was. Do you still have my bag?"

"I do, but you're not allowed to touch it tonight. We're going to try and abate some of the fallout of absorbing so much at once. Hermione, do you trust me?" He asked as his eyes traced her form.

"I always will," Hermione murmured with a nod.

"We won't use magic tonight. Not until Sirius makes it back. I don't want to make the cottage any more noticeable just in case."

Hermione rocked her head as she shook. "Then do you have something," she paused and bristled. "Warmer for me?"

Remus grabbed a throw from the sofa and wrapped her in it before kneeling. "Let me get them off."

Hermione snuggled into the knitted blanket and nodded. Remus was gentle and silent as he slid off her boots and soaked socks. Peeling away her jeans took effort, and Hermione had to stand for them to be unbuttoned and tugged off her legs. When the werewolf collected the wet items, he placed them right near the fireplace.

Remus beckoned her to the sofa, which Hermione flopped down and curled into the warmth. Only then was Remus satisfied enough to place a kettle on before sitting with her. "Are you feeling better?"

Hermione nodded and exhaled. "Yes, a bit. I'm still worried."

He rocked his head and pulled out her beaded bag, digging through it with a scrunched nose. "Let's see what you have in here. Tons of books," he murmured. "Maybe this one," he sighed, pulling a dogeared copy of _Hogwarts, A History,_ from the bag.

"That's my favorite," Hermione murmured.

He waved her over, and she rested her head in his lap. Remus ran his fingers through her hair and began to read the chapter on the houses aloud. Hermione relaxed and felt the heaviness of the day press down on her. Even Remus placing a sofa pillow where his leg was, and climbing from the couch didn't rouse her. Sleep was a wonderful friend.

* * *

Hermione stirred from another bout of disturbing memories to see she wasn't in a room she recognized. She sat up and glanced around to see Remus was sprawled out in bed next to her in his undershirt and trousers. He was quite handsome, even when his eyes weren't alert, and his brow didn't furrow from thought. The witch decided she quite liked him like this as well.

Her eyes wandered as she took in her surroundings. The rain outside was pelting on the window, and a layer of dust clung to the furnishings. There was a bay window that seemed perfect for reading, but the shudders covered that side of the house. It likely faced the ocean and gave little to look at for a random stranger.

Not that they weren't safe. Hermione was positive that Remus was the secret keeper for Shell Cottage at this point. It wasn't within view when she launched herself toward the rageful sea last night. They had a plan; she just had to keep telling herself that.

"How about I get up for breakfast while you relax in bed?" Remus grunted.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him and pouted. "Sirius didn't come last night."

"I promise you, he's fine," Remus said while running his fingers over her back.

"Okay," Hermione sighed.

Remus tugged her down and traced her face with his fingers. "You have this fire, I can't replicate it," he whispered.

Hermione breathed and rubbed her fingers around the collar. "It seems others have tried to imprison me for it," she huffed.

His eyes focused as he watched her fidget. "Yes, but I promise, no one will ever harm you again. You're my charge, Hermione. I would rather die than to see you lose yourself to this madness."

She curled closer to him and nuzzled his neck. "You're my saviors. Both you and Sirius."

Remus grumbled and winced. "Let's not encourage your showering gratitude until Sirius comes back, alright?"

Hermione pulled away and blinked. "Why?"

"Well, I don't find this rather appropriate," Remus groaned.

She frowned at him and then burst into laughter. "Remus, appropriate? My whole life since I've been in this time hasn't been. You're the most gentle man I know."

He touched her cheek again as his cheeks tinted. "Hermione, that's exactly why this shouldn't be encouraged for as long as I'm the keeper of that wretched enchantment."

She leaned toward him a mere centimeter from his lips. "Just a kiss?"

Remus exhaled and met her lips. It was a blend of release and build of how much he was gone entirely for the witch. Her strength. Her intensity. It held it all on her moist lips as he groaned and surrendered to her completely. Hermione cupped his face as she pressed for more.

Oh, she was music. Lines on a page come to life. She was the meaning of Shakespeare's verses on romance. Her fingers caressed his jawline, and she drove them deeper to the insanity of passion. Remus had to hold every ounce of sanity in a white-knuckled fashion as Hermione persuaded him to let it go. It may not have been consciously done, but she was his paradise.

She pulled away just a fraction as she breathed with her mouth parted. "Wow, you're exceptional," she whispered.

Remus snorted and stroked her curls. "No, Hermione, you're perfection."

"Promise me," she paused as her forehead pressed to his. "Promise me that you'll never abandon me, Remus."

He wanted to will logic into his words, but it was lost to him as her fingers scorched him. "I promise."

Hermione's lips curled as she exhaled and dropped her face to nuzzle his neck. "Remus, you're home to me. I've missed feeling home."

"You're quickly becoming mine, Hermione," he breathed while inhaling.

Sea air danced in her scent as it usually sang of lavender fields, peach blossoms, and a hint of snappy cinnamon. She was this bouquet of magic just in her smell. Hermione was a craving he couldn't cure.

"I always wondered if I would walk the earth without knowing what this was," Remus groaned as she continued her doting.

Hermione collapsed away from him to subside her attack. "What?" She asked.

Remus adjusted his position and placed a hand behind his pillows as he relaxed on the mattress. "To be seen as more than a werewolf. A broken soul."

"You're not broken," Hermione tutted. "Just a bit scuffed up," she smiled.

"Aren't we all?" Remus asked.

Hermione's smile evolved as warmth filled her expression. "Yes, I suppose so."

They likely would have continued their lounging, but a floppy misty dog pranced into the room. 'Hey, Moony. Come, give me a hand? You know where I'm at. I'm a bit banged up and can't make it to where I gotta go,' It announced before fading.

Hermione sprang out of bed and gasped. "Let's go."

Remus climbed from the sheets and shook himself out. "You're staying here."

"What?" Hermione spat as she glared at him.

"You heard me. It's too dangerous for you, and he might need a bit of mending. I can't be responsible for you both until he's safe," He said while reaching for his shirt and jumper.

"Remus!"

"I said no," he voiced with a pinched brow. "I mean it, you'll stay inside. Where he is can be dangerous. He can hide, we can't," Remus finished.

Hermione crossed her arms as he eased his expression. "You know that I can help."

"I know, but this isn't your mission. Yours is to be safe. Clean up the cottage and read. Get some breakfast. We'll be back in a little while," Remus assured.

Hermione exhaled as she lowered her arms. "I don't wait to be alone," she pouted.

Remus grunted as he buttoned his shirt and walked around the bed. "I know, but please. Please do this for me so I can get Sirius? I promise we will be back."

"Okay," she breathed.

Before pulling on his sweater, he traced her cheek with his thumb. "I promise. When I make one, I intend to keep it. We'll be back and find out what we need to do next, alright?" He murmured.

"I trust you," she voiced.

Remus bent enough to kiss her forehead and squeezed on his jumper. "Stay inside and try to keep busy. It shouldn't be all day, but I'm not sure of his condition. Just be patient."

Her lips tugged to one side as she stared up at him. "Sometimes fragments of memories play with the present, and I remember moments that echo this. You have always been pragmatic and honest."

"Well, I'm not about to change. Stay safe," he exhaled before waving.

Hermione fell in step behind him as he went from the room. It was a cute little cottage where the stairs creaked under their feet while descending. The scent of the ocean couldn't be ignored, and neither could the distant call of seagulls. If it weren't for the circumstance, Hermione likely would have been charmed by their stay. Now she would have to watch him leave her once again.

He stopped at the door and took in her posture. "I promise we'll be back. No one is going to take us from you."

Hermione only nodded as her voice was squeezed in her throat. How suddenly she would be alone after the chaos of yesterday. Remus disappeared as the door creaked closed. Hermione rushed to the window to watch the werewolf shake himself out before popping from existence on the beach. Today was going to be such a long day.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit," A voice huffed.

"Calm down, you'll wake her," another hissed.

"It fucking burns, Moony."

"Just be thankful it's not a full moon."

Hermione sat up and yawned, but seeing Sirius sitting on the stool near the fire woke her right up. He was shirtless and sitting with his back to her as Remus cleaned his wounds.

"Fuck," Sirius hissed as Remus yanked out thorns.

"What happened?" Hermione quested as she crawled from the sofa.

"He was attacked by Fenrir and company. They attempted to capture him for torture, but didn't know he had a few tricks up his sleeve," Remus mused.

"Get the last of the rubbish out so you can heal it, please," Sirius growled.

Hermione reached for the abandoned bag on the table and dug through it. "I have a few things."

She handed Remus three vials, and he nodded. "Nice work," he sighed.

Soon Sirius's wounds were healed, but the lines of them remained. They were an echo of hers on her back. "How did you get away?" Hermione asked.

Sirius turned to her and smirked. "No one knows I'm a floppy dog when I want to be. They tried to chase me, but I jumped in some bushes and wandered off as an animal. They were quite upset at my escape. Unfortunately, I had to travel quite the distance to a safe space to meet Moony. It was too late and too busy to call for him, so I waited it out."

Hermione faltered and lunged at the animagus, squeezing her arms around his neck. "I was so worried, Sirius! Don't do that to me! You caused me so much grief!" She cried while pressing into him.

Sirius snorted and stood, scooping the witch up. "Listen, sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about. I may be a bit barmy, but I gotta stick around to take care of you," he said before sitting on the sofa, a far more comfortable prospect with her in his lap.

She clung to him and ran her cheek along his collar bone. "I mean it, Sirius. You can't do that to me. I thought…" Hermione trailed off as tears entered her eyes. "I thought we left you to die."

Sirius exhaled as he stroked her tresses. "No, you didn't. We have to take care of you, Hermione. You're our little witch, and it would be horrible for you to be at risk because we didn't make sure of it. Let us worry about that, while you just heal, alright?"

Remus had placed the vials back into the bag and cleared his throat. "Shall I put on some tea?"

"No, grab the brandy from the cupboard. Arthur told me he had a stash. I need a bit of the edge taken off," Sirius declared as he tilted her face to his view. "Are you alright? I was concerned about you being alone."

Hermione breathed with a nod. "I kept busy. I had some books in my bag."

Sirius glanced around at the towering stacks and grinned. "Merlin, you're as bad as Moony. You see this?" he called back to Remus.

Remus bobbed his head while chuckling. "Yes, I was aware of that. She hoards them about as much as I do."

Hermione manipulated herself and reached back for an item on the side table. "I also found something for you, Sirius."

He arched an eyebrow as she opened the book to reveal a picture. It was of him and Remus, likely at the same Christmas that her previous photographs were. However, this was unstaged. They were sitting together and smiling while glancing at something across the room. "You were admiring Harry. It was so tender. I remembered how I felt when I snapped it."

Sirius grinned as he took the picture. "We look like two sods. Old, withered, and you look like ballocks," he teased while waving the shot at Remus.'

"Interesting that a teenage girl was interested in photographing two older men and hiding it in a book," Remus noted as he walked over with glasses.

Hermione scowled at the smirking werewolf. "That's not even half funny, Remus."

"It's cute," Sirius snickered while ruffling her hair.

Hermione glanced down at the book and blushed as she set it aside. "You both are extraordinarily taxing at times."

Sirius sipped his glass and handed Remus the photo. "Well, we're meant to be. You must have liked us before because you wouldn't have agreed to our trusted company if you didn't," he said.

Remus sat in the chair across from them and rolled his neck. "So, I'll have to head to my parents tomorrow."

"Why?" Hermione puffed as Sirius pulled her further into his lap.

"I'm going to meet a contact tomorrow—someone who isn't going to meet me in an obvious place. We'll get information on our next move," Remus announced.

Hermione grimaced. "Okay."

Sirius played with her curls as he kissed her shoulder. "I'll be here still. We can comb the beach and enjoy some cool air."

Hermione thinned her lips as she scowled. "Do we know if Regulus is alright?"

It was an odd question if Remus couldn't see her mapping out things visibly on her face. "I'll find out tomorrow. It will give us a bit of groundwork."

Sirius exhaled and placed his chin on her shoulder. "What do you think? While Moony goes to do his job, we keep busy and not worry about impending doom. Can we even collect some shells or roll in the sand? I don't want you to stress about this anymore tonight."

Hermione glanced over at him and nodded. "Okay, Sirius. I'll relent."

"That's my good girl," he smirked and leaned to kiss her cheek.

Her face darkened in the firelight as she squirmed. "I think I might go take a bath," she mumbled, climbing from him. Hermione bent and kissed Sirius's forehead. "I'm so relieved you're back," she sighed.

"Don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere," he said while touching her fingers. "We got time."

Hermione pulled away and wandered over to Remus, kissing his forehead. "Thank you, Remus."

"Of course, Hermione," he beamed.

They both watched the witch pace from the room and exhaled in unison. "She sure does cling to your ribs, doesn't she?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded as he sipped his drink. "Yes, she does."

Sirius grinned as he reached out for the bottle on the table. "It's going to be fun living together. Sharing the bed, sharing the witch, our own little bubble of safety…" he listed while pouring himself another glass.

"Please behave, she's still fragile," Remus sighed.

"Oh, I will be, Moony. I know her type well. She's not looking for a savvy wizard in the sheets. She wants protection, care, and routine. She'll flourish with a bit of it."

Remus hemmed as he rolled his neck. "Neither one of us is prepared for that, Pads."

Sirius shrugged and relaxed on the sofa. "No, but it's gonna happen, Moony. We don't have a choice. We're the only thing keeping that little witch from devastation. You best prep yourself. After yesterday, my only concern was getting back here to you both. It puts many things into perspective, but mainly that I would rather die than disappoint her."

"Okay, then," Remus exhaled. "We best clean this place up. After my venture tomorrow, we have several weeks of staying in hiding."

Sirius winked before drinking his brandy. "I'm alright with that. No better company could be had."

Remus glanced over at the abandoned book and scowled. Maybe he was right. Hermione could need more than just soft hands and kisses through this mess. She might need to relinquish her control so that she could be safe.

"I'm going to go check on her. You want to warm up a few of those biscuits she made?" Remus asked as he stood up.

Sirius lifted his drink. "You got it, Moony," he grinned.

Remus inhaled and made his way up the staircase. It was going to be a difficult and somewhat different type of journey for here on out. One thing was positive; they were going to have to be her strength in the days to come.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione was thrilled they were back, but the gravity of everything weighed on her. Did the sifting through her mind alone clear anything up? Not really, she still wasn't positive what it meant. Her survival, though relieving, left many questions to be self-evaluated. One that kept sounding was a horrendous inquiry and how it changed her from then on. Hermione was in the middle of scrubbing her feet through her mental war when there was a knock. She scowled at the barrier and thinned her lips. "Sirius, I'll be out in a moment."

"Not Sirius. Can I come in?" Remus asked.

Hermione's cheeks darkened as she cleared her throat. "Come in," she murmured and shoved the bubbles in front of her.

Remus walked into the small bathroom and sat down on the stool near the tub as if was routine. She ducked her chin toward her collar bone as she sat in the bathtub. The werewolf straightened his clothing before smiling over at her.

"How was your day?" he asked.

Hermione's eyebrows tightened as she shifted in the water. "It was fine. I cleaned the kitchen and dusted the bedroom," she voiced.

Remus bobbed his head. "That's good. I'm pleased you kept busy. I was worried about you."

"Remus, is there something wrong?" Hermione asked as her cheeks bloomed with another shade of color.

"Oh, no, nothing," he chuckled. "I just wanted some time to be positive you weren't upset and doing well."

Hermione relaxed her posture and exhaled. "Yes, it was alright. I spent some time reviewing what was in my bag. It was decent to have a bit of time to do so. I needed to absorb it and decide if I wanted to pursue my old memories."

"What did you conclude?" Remus asked.

"If it doesn't affect the outcome of this war, I don't think I need them anymore," Hermione sighed as she moved toward the edge he was sitting near. "Remus, you and Sirius are everything good about this world. Why would I want to see you any other way?"

Remus bent to her forehead and kissed it. "You're wrong, Hermione. You are everything good about this world. Through all of the pain, torment, and evil you've seen, you're still so kind and gentle. You just let us take care of you, and we'll keep you safe," he murmured while stroking her wet curls.

Hermione craned her face upward and kissed his chin. "Thank you, Remus," she whispered.

He caught her mouth with his lips and groaned. "You're welcome. Now, lean forward, let me get your back," he breathed when they parted from the innocent kiss.

Hermione complied and pressed her chest to her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. Remus snagged up the washcloth and lathered it with soap. He tenderly moved her tresses and began at her shoulders above the water. "How about we have a picnic on the beach the day after tomorrow?" Remus suggested.

Hermione hummed as her head bounced. "That sounds lovely."

"And tonight, you're going to tell us how we can make you happy while we live together," Remus said as he traced the curves of her back.

Hermione glanced back at him. "Remus, what do you mean?"

"What you need from us, what are your limits that you know. All the important features that come into play with living around two blokes. Your safety and happiness are our utmost importance. In order for us to play the role of your protectors, we need to know where the lines are," Remus declared as he delved into the water and ran the sopping cloth against her skin.

She gnawed her bottom lip while looking down at the water in front of her. "I just need you both. That's all," Hermione whispered.

Remus laughed and set the cloth aside. "I realize that, but I don't know if you realize how convincing my friend can be. Sirius and I still require your limitations. What aren't we allowed?"

"You're not allowed to bite me," she teased while smiling back at him.

"Obviously," he grinned.

"And no hitting me," Hermione mumbled as her eyes went back toward the water.

Remus stroked her hair and sighed. "Never."

Hermione was quiet a moment as he caressed her curls. "The disregard of my soul was worse than my body," she confessed in a whisper.

"We never will disregard your soul," he stated.

"I know."

Remus knew she felt exposed and open, but this vulnerability had a different texture. As his fingers touched her, it radiated this warbling power she had tucked away.

Hermione shifted as she moved closer to him against the tub. "I didn't have to listen, you know? I could have been tortured or scarred. It was easier to do so, and I feared that before long, I wouldn't have minded had they not disregarded me so," her admission was calm despite the subject.

"Do you feel disadvantaged by how you responded?" Remus asked while continuing his combing.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I knew it was simply the path to take. I was willing to do what was asked so that I could collect my favor. With Abraxas, it was measured and simple. Lucius, though far less convinced, seemed boastful about my compliance. I knew from the beginning that life wasn't going to be joyous, but I left nearly unscathed," she explained and twirled her fingers through the bubbles. "Does that make me weak?"

Remus ran his fingers over her cheeks while sitting behind her and exhaled. "No, Hermione. You're stronger than any witch I've ever known. You're far more intelligent and sound as well. You did those things because it helped you survive. Nothing is wrong with surviving and using everything you can to do so. Sometimes power isn't within aggression or action, but in the decisions to know what battles are won with a decisive measure."

"What does that mean? That I could endure such?" Hermione questioned.

"Do you believe it means something to you?" Remus voiced.

She gazed up at him and tilted her head. It was a breathtaking view for the werewolf. Sometimes of a triggered effect that spurred him as she questioned him with large amber eyes. "Could it be something wrong with me? That I didn't mind such oddities beyond the abuse. In a context outside of what victimized me, that I am abnormal?"

Remus smirked as he thumbs traced her cheekbones. "Aren't we all a bit different? Isn't that what makes up the vast collection of humans? We ask why werewolves, for example, are seen as monsters, but as you've stated, that isn't what makes up the core of who I am."

Hermione dropped her gaze and breathed. "But this should have broken me to pieces if I wasn't already warped, Remus."

"Well, let's talk about Jane," Remus suggested.

"Jane?"

"Jane Eyre, your favorite muggle book. You tucked that precious photograph in it," he clarified.

"What about her?"

Remus's lips curled as maneuvered to the floor to meet her gaze. "Jane, by all accounts, is a compelling character. She has conviction, intelligence, and the cognitive ability to adapt. However, her position and station in society were never outright higher than those around her."

Hermione's brows tightened as she looked at him. "That's correct, but what does Jane have to do with me?"

"She also has a mild temperament that was most agreeable to Mr. Rochester. Compliance when needed to survive a situation and the intelligence to bargain through discomfort to find a medium that worked. Jane, though in servitude, still held power to declare where it ends. That was abnormal for the era of the work, but absolutely relatable even to the present time."

Hermione's expression lessened as her lips pressed together in a curl. "Remus, that analysis of Jane Eyre is quite appropriate."

"You're Jane, Hermione. Not Miss Ingram nor Helen. You're Jane. Don't forget that as you dissect how the last few months of your life have been. You intelligently conquered them by knowing when to pick your limits. What your allowance of their abuse was and how it affected you. You didn't permit them to harm you; you permitted yourself to adapt until assistance was given."

She moved closer to his face and pressed her arm and chin against the rim of the tub. "Why do I feel so absolute with you?"

Remus smirked and placed his hands on both sides of her. "Because, from now on, you won't have to worry about being disregarded again. Sirius and I will be yours. If that is what you need, we will oblige."

"You promise? Anything I need?"

"Anything, everything, whatever you request," He agreed.

Hermione breathed, and her smile brightened. "Then I suppose I better spend the day with Sirius. He seemed quite upset about being away so long."

Remus rocked his head. "He was. He doesn't verbalize much, but if he's insistent, it's because he was desperate to get back. I'm glad you understand him so well. He isn't easily understood."

"Yes, well, he also knows what it's like to be forced into being subservient. I remember a story, I don't know who told me, or exactly why the context was brought up, but it was horrid. His childhood saddened her. The abuse his parents bestowed on him, and Regulus was vast and unreasonable."

Remus nodded and breathed. "Yes, my friend is very much against abuse. He draws a line clear in the sand when it comes to forcing anyone. He would be the first man in a long line of people that would set Lucius's arse on fire for what he's done to you," he finished with a frown playing on his features.

She dipped her chin and stared at him with a doe-eyed expression that nearly stopped his heart. "You don't mind that I'm a bit altered?"

"Altered?" Remus breathed.

"Different from the norm? You and Sirius must grow tired of constantly reassuring me."

Remus ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth to resist temptation. "No, we don't. We both agreed that we feel this urge to nurture and care for you. I don't know why nor how, but you speak our language, Hermione," he murmured.

She reached out and touched his cheek. "You both are truly my saviors, Remus. I'm indebted to you for the rest of my life," she whispered while stroking her face.

"Then spend that debt by letting us be your protectors. We will hold the line," he agreed.

Hermione smiled and ran her fingertips over his jawline. "If you insist."

"I do," Remus said.

"Then let me get out of this tub, and we'll talk, all of us," Hermione spoke with a nod.

Remus bent toward her and moved his thumb to her chin. "Think hard on what this means, alright? We can do the work if you give us the outline," he breathed only centimeters from her lips.

Hermione's breath quickened as his fingers danced along the crease of her neck above the collar. There was this nonverbal spell he put on her. It had to have been. The simple action enlivened every cell from her lips to the skin he teased.

"Y-yes," she sputtered.

Remus smiled and climbed from the floor, leaving her space. "We'll have tea and some cookies," he announced before leaving the bathroom.

Remus took two steps before rolling his next and inhaling. Sirius was right, there was going to be plenty of groundwork to lay, but the result would be worth it. He cleared his throat and adjusted his clothing before bouncing down the staircase to join the animagus.


End file.
